Not quite love
by The madness in me
Summary: After traveling back in time and changing the past Cloud knows he will never get back the life he had in the future. Too much has changed. But when his once husband decides that sleeping with him will be a great way of getting revenge against Zack for something, Cloud decides he doesn't care that this isnt the man he once knew, he'll take whatever he can get. Cloud/Reno Zack/Angeal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Chapter one was originally posted as a one shot titled "Unconditional" and I wanted to both develop it and keep it as a standalone story so I'm posting all additional chapters as a separate story. Chapter two contains non-graphic sex, I'm not certain how far this story will develop yet.

Main story occurs after Clouds arrival in the past therefore; Plain text = present events, Italics = Past / future events (and occasionally thoughts)

* * *

 _"You were so cute yo"_

 _"Were? I'll have you know I'm still fucking adorable!" The blond laughed with a teasing grin._

 _"Ha ha I'm not denying that. But you were cuter back then, I wish I could have seen it in person"_

 _Glancing back at the old photograph Cloud frowned. It was a snapshot of his class during his first year of cadet training. He barely even remembered it being taken. Even though the image was worn and faded with time you could still clearly make out the young blonde off to one side, almost completely hidden behind the arm of the guy towering next to him._

 _Although he had been the planets saviour for over a decade now, Cloud suddenly felt some of his former insecurity come rushing back "You wouldn't have even noticed me back then. Just a scrawny little brat."_

 _"Hey" The redhead frowned pulling his husbands face towards his. "If we had met back then, I would have loved you the instant I saw you. Like I said yo, you were adorable. I can't imagine a moment in my life where I wouldn't have fallen head over heels for you."_

 _"Really?" Cloud smiled softly, comforted by the words even though he still doubted them._

 _"I know it. I've loved you from the start and would have loved you sooner if I had had the chance."_

 _The blondes smile was more sincere this time as he leaned forward to capture his loves lips in a sweet kiss. The photograph fell to the floor forgotten. Whether Reno really would have loved the frail little cadet he once was, was irrelevant. The past didn't matter now, all that mattered was that here and now, they were together and they were in love._

* * *

Cloud had forgotten how excitable Zack could be.

Or maybe he had never seen this side of his friend before.

The first time round he only met the dark haired SOLDIER after Angeal had gone AWOL and although still full of energy Cloud got the feeling the loss of his mentor had left the Zack he had known far more subdued than the lively ball of energy in front of him now. It was a sad thought in a way. That he had never realised at the time how deeply his friend had been hurting, since with nothing to compare it too he hadn't known the SOLDIERs personality had altered.

Seeing him now was a joy.

Happy, bubbly, unburdened by the pain and loss his older counterpart had always carried with him however hard he had tried to hide it from his blonde friend, masking it with smiles and laughs. More importantly Cloud noted, watching the black hired male practically dance about the room in his elation, his friend was in love.

Even if he hadn't openly declared it a dozen times in the last ten minutes Cloud would have been able to tell. He glowed. His smile so wide and so genuine it almost made Clouds breath catch to see it.

He wondered if the other Zack had felt this at some point. Part of him hopes he did, hopes the lively young man had the opportunity to feel such joy before everything went to shit. The other part hopes he didn't because from this high, the fall would only have been that much more devastating.

He supposed he would never know and resolved not to dwell on it. Instead choosing to focus on his friends happiness in this moment.

"So its official then. You're together?"

"Yeah, it's official. Its real. It's happening. Oh fuck, it feels like I've waited forever for this moment." Zack finally stopped his prancing and flopped down onto the sofa beside his amused friend his smile still wide and unwavering. A sigh of contentment rushed past his lips followed by a short giggle he couldn't have held back if he tried.

"I always loved him you know? From the first moment I saw him. It was like there was no one else in the world more perfect. Does that sound stupid?" He turned his head, rolling it along the back of the sofa to glance at the blonde, his eyes dancing with his joy.

Cloud smiled softly truly happy for his friend. "That doesn't sound stupid at all. It sounds wonderful"

Zack tilted his head back again gazing up at the ceiling as though he were gazing into heaven itself.

"I can't believe we're finally together. I love him so much Cloud. So much. Absolutely, unashamedly, unbearably, Unconditionally!"

Although he tried to hold it in Cloud couldn't help but let out a light snort at that last one. Zack's head rolled back towards him with a look of curiosity.

Cloud sighed, knowing he should keep his mouth shut and not disrupt his friends good mood but somehow unable to stop himself "Love is not unconditional Zack."

He saw the young SOLDIERs brows draw together in confusion. Clearly surprised by this view point. He should stop. He should just take it back. Laugh off the statement with his best smile and let the happy go lucky male return to gushing about how wonderful it was that his beloved mentor had finally let his heart rule over his head and agreed to pursue a relationship with his lively student.

 _He's so happy,_ he thought to himself. _Don't drag him down Strife, don't do it._

He couldn't stop though. The floodgate had opened and the words couldn't be held back.

"Love doesn't just jump into life the moment two people meet. It grows. It twists and turns and develops into all sorts of shapes and sizes and like anything else, how well it grows or if it even grow at all depends on the conditions it's in. Change the conditions and even if everything else remains the same the love won't grow the same"

He took a deep breath, wondering how far he would be able to go with this. Unsure how much he was willing to reveal to his friend. Since waking up in the past he had remained stoically closed about the future. Of course he had revealed a great deal of information about major events and the like. Enough detail and foresight of things a normal cadet couldn't possible have known to convince anyone in a position to help him believe what he told them was true and set about righting things.

It was now three months after the point where the original Angeal and Genesis had succumbed to their sickness and Sephiroth had started down his path to destruction. All three SOLDIERs were currently here at Shinra, happy and healthy (both physically and mentally) and life was able to carry on without any little hiccups like massacres or apocalypses to damper the mood.

It was the personal details he never spoke of. Memories of a life that as far as this timeline was concerned never happened and now never would.

But now he had started he had to keep going.

"I was married for twenty three years Zack. My husband loved me. I know he did. Even now I don't doubt that. I don't doubt it was real. I don't doubt it was true. But it wasn't unconditional. Love isn't. It can't be."

He closed his eyes as a memory overtook him.

 _He was standing by the gates in the main barracks compound, two weeks since time had reversed and still trying to work out how to convince the people of this timeline to trust him when he told them a whole load of apocalyptic level shit was about to hit the fan. He hadn't looked for him, knew it would be best if he kept his distance so it was a surprise when he came around the corner._

 _The sight of that red hair made his heart swell with a hope that had been absent since he first woke up here. It was all he could do not to grin like a maniac and make a fool of himself in front of a man who in reality had no idea who he was. No idea who they were to each other._

 _He smiled though. A sweet soft smile that he couldn't shake when those oh so familiar eyes finally raised to settle on him._

 _"What the fuck are you looking at yo? How about you piss off hu runt? I'm sure you've got some drill sergeants toilet to scrub clean with a toothbrush right? Go on then. Get lost"_

Back in the living room Cloud took a deep breath to settle himself. "He loved me. Under the right conditions. With years of experience and shared suffering to draw us together. With a mutual respect for our skills as fighters and a world where hope was sometimes all we had. He loved me."

With regret he noted Zack's smile had dropped in sympathy for his friend. He sighed again. Resting his head back to stare at the ceiling, just as Zack had done previously.

"Love is not unconditional. It can't be. It just doesn't work like that"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

If he were actually the young teen he appeared to be, he probably wouldn't have noticed when Reno took the photos. Him on his knees, lips stretched around the Turks cock with his eyes closed in bliss. Or with him face down, chest to the mattress, ass in the air waiting to be filled. Or on his back head thrown back into the pillows, spine arched and mouth open crying out his release.

If he were actually the young teen he appeared to be, he probably wouldn't have noticed the blink of the video camera on the shelf as he entered the room, recording this whole encounter. A recording which he knew would be sent to every employee in Shinra as soon as this was over. Assuming it wasn't being broadcast as live feed which it very well could be

If he were actually the young teen he appeared to be he probably would have been humiliated by all of that.

Shiva knows that's what Reno was aiming for.

Cloud briefly wondered what Zack did to piss off the redheaded Turk or why Reno had then decided that publicly 'deflowering' Zack's young friend would be the most effective way of getting revenge against him, but as he felt another jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine Cloud knew he didn't care.

He had missed this.

This rhythm.

These hands

This hair.

These eyes.

This man.

With every thrust Cloud knows this man is not his husband. Not really.

Not the man he knew. The man who knew him, better than anyone else.

This man doesn't know him.

But that's ok. It doesn't matter that this isn't the man he knew. The man he loved.

It doesn't even matter that at the moment he's nothing more than a substitute for another man's hate fuck.

Not when he's wrapped in that scent that drives him crazy. Held in arms that have supported him through so much. Trapped under a body he knows better than his own.

None of that matters because right now, for one night and one night only, he's home.

Even if it's just in his imagination. Even if he has to close his eyes to pretend he isn't being watched by a thousand eyes. Even if he has to pretend the reason the man above him smiles when he moans is because he's happy to know the blonde is enjoying himself and not because he's pleased each moan will add to the humiliation he thinks the footage will eventually cause.

Cloud loves that smile. He's missed it so much he starts playing up to it. Moaning louder with every touch, lick and thrust. He doesn't think he was ever this vocal before and wonders if his husband would have liked it as much as this version of him seems to.

It doesn't matter now. No use dwelling on the past. Even if that past is technically in the future. It's a future he will never have again. This is all he has. This one night with this man.

And if this one night is all he can have then he'll take what he can get.

Morning will come soon and bring whatever it brings. Everyone is going to see that tape.

Zack will be furious of course. He wonders if his own indifference to the matter will help calm his friend any. After all, the dark haired First is one of the few in this timeline aware of his past in the future. One of the few who knows he is not the young teen he appears to be. After all when you have lived through all the shit he had in his years, little things like public ridicule cease to be a problem.

He will still be furious though. He won't understand why Cloud agreed to it, because although he knows the blonde was married in the future, he still had no idea who his husband was. Cloud wonders what his friend would think if he knew this Turk was the man he married. The man he built a life with.

He would be disgusted.

Cloud didn't care.

He was in heaven right now.

For the first time in months he was whole and for one night and one night only he could close his eyes and pretend this was love.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll kill him!"

Cloud flinched slightly as another picnic bench slammed into the wall. Not due to any actual fear since it landed nowhere near him and he was far too well trained to physically react to something so mundane. More out of sympathy for the bench itself, which now lay splintered across the courtyard floor.

"That worthless, lowlife, bastard son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill him."

Cloud sighed.

Zack had been fuming for just over an hour now and with his eyes still burning bright with a mako green glow rarely seen off of a battlefield he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Three picnic benches, a lamp post, and a now headless statue had already borne the brunt of the SOLDIERS rage and a rather unfortunate birdbath looked set to become his next victim.

The video had been sent out just ten minutes after Cloud left the Turks apartment and it had certainly achieved the desired effect, at least with respect to Zack. Cloud had given up trying to tell his friend to calm down and was now just doing his best to stay out of the firsts way and avoid being crushed by flying garden furniture.

It was rather funny to watch actually since he himself had technically been the victim in all of this, yet was now the one trying to calm his friends upset when he himself was almost completely unaffected. Not all that surprising though, after all he had known the redheads intentions well before agreeing to sleep with him, although convincing Zack of that had taken no small amount of effort.

In retrospect Reno was far luckier than he realised; had he pulled this stunt with Clouds actual teenage self the blonde would have been inconsolable and at the first sight of a tear no SOLDIER in this army could have stopped Zack from tearing the man apart. As it was, the blondes reassurances that he was perfectly fine and in no way traumatised by the event had undoubtedly saved the Turks life... but not the birdbaths.

Eventually after two more benches were totalled and a parasol snapped in half the battle rage subsided and the angry SOLDIER moved on to aggressively pacing up and down the debris covered courtyard, a litany of curses still spilling from his lips.

"Stop smirking Strife. It's not funny!"

"It kind of is."

"No it isn't!"

The anger in his friends glare was too much for the blonde and he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer, quickly descending into a fit off giggles that left him gasping for breath.

The display was enough to halt his friends pacing as he stopped to glare at the not quite teenager on the ground.

"It was a shitty thing to do Cloud"

"hehe yeah...yeah it was, ha ha. Ah he.. sorry, shouldn't laugh hehe" The slight snort Zack lat out was probably a good sign, and Cloud was relieved to see his eyes return to their usual blue.

Finally curbing his laughter Cloud lay back on the gravel and looked up at his friend offering a smile of apology.

"I'm sorry Zack. I should have considered how this situating would affect you." He sighed again, suddenly feeling guilty now Zack's rage and his own mirth had subsided. " I knew that video would upset you when it went out and I should have left the room when I saw the cameras. I was only thinking of myself and the time and I knew I didn't care about everyone seeing so I thought it would be funny you know? It was just entertaining, having him think I was an ignorant victim and knowing I wasn't."

This wasn't the first time cloud had told Zack this lie, It's the same one he had used an hour ago when talking the first out of committing murder, the one he had cobbled together after leaving the redheads apartment last night and suddenly realising his friend would want an explanation on why he would choose to stay and have sex with the Turk despite knowing he was being filmed. He could hardly tell him the truth.

Well he could, probably should to be honest but... he wasn't ready, not yet. He future/past was still so painful and those memories were something he just wasn't ready to share yet. In a way he felt like he was guarding them, like exposing them to the realities of this new timeline would tarnish them in some way, make them less real in a world where he already had to face the truth that they would never again _be_ real.

Zack just wouldn't understand. Wouldn't accept how much Cloud loved Reno, even now. Telling him the truth would just lead to further anger and insults towards his former spouse that Cloud just wasn't ready to hear.

"It was just a bit of fun Zack, and I know you don't approve so don't pull that face at me, I know you hate the Turk and you're seriously pissed but I'm fine and you need to let it go. It was consensual, all of it, even the video"

"Yeah but he didn't know that so technically he still violated you because he went through with it thinking that's what he was doing, right?"

Cloud snorted again.

"Yeah I guess that true. OK let's make a deal. I was his 'victim' right? Then let me handle it. I'll deal with Reno my way. You stay out of it.

Zack still seemed reluctant but eventually nodded his head in assent, understanding that despite appearances his little blond friend was more than mature enough to handle this himself.

"Great, now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving"

From the corner of his eye, Cloud watched as his friend moved towards the main building, roughly shoving at the metal door with the hinges that always seemed to stick, forcing it open. Taking advantage of the dark haired SOLDIERS moment of distraction, Cloud used the opportunity to blow a kiss to the figure watching them from the roof above, the flash of red having caught his attention when he first laid down.

"Hey Cloud, you coming or not?" He glanced back to his friend who now stood impatiently in the open doorway, waiting for him to follow. Pushing up from the ground he smiled "Of course, its pizza day right?"

Under Zack's gaze he couldn't risk glancing back at the roof again, but he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head up until the door was wrenched shut behind him. He couldn't have kept the grin off his face if he tried.


	4. Chapter 4

_He could feel the eyes boring into him. They had been watching him for days._

 _Everywhere he went. Everything he did. Those eyes saw._

 _They were green._

 _He hated green eyes. Sephiroth had, had green eyes. Tainted by mako. Harsh, burning and always glowing._

 _Vile and acidic._

 _Unnatural and inhuman._

 _The Turk had been sent to shadow him. Learn where he went, what he did, who he met. To learn what it was that made Cloud Strife tick. Whatever he could find out that could help Rufus in his idiotic quest to make the Soldier fall in line._

 _He rolled his own eyes at that. Bright and blue and just as tainted with their mako glow._

 _Forcing a smile Cloud accepted the signed delivery note back from the customer before turning and making his way back to where his was bike parked further along the street._

 _With every step he could feel green eyes piercing him._

 _The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine._

 _He hated those eyes._

...

He could feel the eyes boring into him. They had been watching him for days.

Everywhere he went. Everything he did. Those eyes saw.

They were green.

Not a harsh green like he had once believed, back before he had the chance or inclination to look at them properly.

He now knew they were soft and warm, almost hazel when the light hit them just right and if you looked close enough you would see flecks of blue scattered throughout. Like looking up through a thick canopy of trees at the end of summer when the gold's and browns of autumn are just beginning to set in and seeing the barest glimpses of sky breaking through.

It made him feel like he was surrounded by nature.

Warm and loving.

Safe and free.

The Turk had been shadowing him. Trailing him wherever he went, whatever he did, whoever he met. To learn what it was that made Cloud Strife tick. Whatever the redhead could find out that could help him understand how he had managed to misjudge the little cadet so much. How the boy who had begun as nothing but a tool to get at Zack Fair had become such an astounding conundrum.

Laughing away his humiliation without a care, greeting a man he had every reason to loath with a wink and a mimed kiss. He wasn't supposed to behave that way. He was supposed to be weak, sobbing and devastated.

Cloud rolled his own eyes at that. Bright and blue and beautiful as the ocean. (Or so his husband told him.)

He allowed himself a smile and accepted the drink Zack handed him before turning and making his way out of the canteen, excitable friend in tow.

With every step he could feel green eyes piercing him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine.

He loved those eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud dropped his stance as a kick came flying towards his side, quickly evading the strike before twisting to sweep his assailants legs out from under him. Without missing a beat he turned to deflect a punch aimed by a second attacker attempting to land a hit while Cloud was distracted by the first. What neither man realised was that they couldn't distract him from each other, because he wasn't paying attention to either one of them.

For the ten minuet duration of this sparing session he had been completely zoned out, allowing his instincts to lead his movements in what was quite honestly nothing more than a light warm-up compared to what he was used to. Occasionally when fighting some of the better cadets he had to show a bit of focus now and then to avoid a strike but that was mostly because he was still getting used to this younger body which had not yet developed the muscle memory required to match his actual memories.

It had taken weeks of training with Zack before the former hero (who had been re-teened, as he liked to call it) had fully understood the limits of his present form and stopped attempting moves well beyond his current abilities.

He occasionally spared with Angeal too, but had been doing his best to limit those sessions. It wasn't that he had anything against the older SOLDIER, the man was a fantastic teacher; but Zack had a habit of showing up halfway through the lessons and Cloud would have the spend the second half trying not to puke as the two dark haired lovers made goo-goo eyes at each other. Ah the honeymoon stage, sweet, sickly and adorable, may they please, please get over it, as soon as possible!

Anyway, his training was coming along nicely, and he was now sure enough in himself that he could happily slip into his own mind and let his body do the work during his practical classes without fear of getting hurt.

Which gave him plenty of time to focus on a more entertaining subject; namely the not quite hidden redhead currently perched in the rafters above him.

Reno had been following him almost constantly ever since the blond had blown him the kiss in the courtyard; with only brief lapses in his surveillance when Tseng tracked the young Turk down and forced him to complete the missions he'd been neglecting in his distraction .

Even then Cloud knew there were cameras and other surveillance devices everywhere; keeping track of him.

He considered disabling them but decided against it as it would only provoke the Turk further and make things even more difficult to manage. Besides, he found he quite liked it. Those pretty eyes watching him, everywhere he went. Day and night. Seeing everything he did.

Lunging forward to take out the significantly larger cadet he was sparing with, sending him flying into his equally large partner, Cloud took a moment to wonder if he should be concerned about his newly developed exhibitionist tendencies regarding his once husband.

As the instructor called an end to the match and sent the cadets off to shower before their theory class Cloud was careful not to look up or let on that he was aware of his stalkers presence. Walking towards the door just as he normally would, perfectly casual, not playing up to his voyeur at all. Though admittedly, he probably could have kept his shirt on until after he entered the shower room.

Not that he was deliberately trying to tease or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

It took three more days for the epiphany to hit.

The light bulb to switch on.

The penny to drop.

The best fucking idea he ever had to jump into life with such ferocity that it caused him to shoot up straight in bed and smack his head on the bunk above him.

Rubbing his head and apologising to his irate bunkmate, Cloud settled down into his mattress with a grin the Cheshire cat would have been proud of stretching across his face.

Because Cloud had a plan.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

It was so simple.

So perfect.

So brilliant.

There was no way it could fail.

He knew what he was going to do.

Starting tomorrow...

... He was going to seduce his husband!

Wait.. was that the right word? They had already had sex after all.

Woo maybe? Court?

Whatever you called it, he was going to do it.

He was going to win back his husband.

Get him to fall in love with all over again (for the first time)

Because... and this was the brilliant part... he already knew everything about him!

What he liked, what he hated, where he hung out, his favourite foods, favourite movies, what music he listened to. Everything!

Cloud Strife had spent over quarter of a century learning everything there was to know about Reno Quinn (Yep, even his last name, and that had taken no end of digging to get out of him) now all that information was going to serve him well because he knew exactly how to make himself irresistible to the other man.

Hell, he had already started without even meaning to by getting his attention. There was nothing than intrigued Reno more than someone behaving differently than he'd been expecting. (He was a talented judge of character, it didn't happen often) and Cloud had made himself into a total conundrum.

He already had him on the hook.

All he had to do now was reel him in and turn that attention into affection.

Operation hubby was Go!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Here put it on, you'll look great I promise."_

 _Cloud rolled his eyes in amusement at the eagerness in his fiancés eyes, but nevertheless moved to comply with his request._

 _It was snug but otherwise seemed to fit perfectly and by the darkening of his lovers eyes Cloud was willing to bet it looked just as good as Reno had hoped it would._

 _"Wow yo. Just wow"_

 _"Really Reno? Of all the kinks in the world, this is what you're into?"_

 _The redhead smirked "Hey, each to their own baby."_

 _Any retort the blonde might have made was cut short by a pair of lips pressed tight against his own, distracting him as he was manoeuvred gently towards the bed. With a light shove Gaya's hero found himself flat on his back, a hungry mouth latched onto his neck and eager hands tugging at his clothes until he was bare of everything but his new gift._

 _Two hours later as he lay tangled in sheets; his sated lover curled into his side Cloud was pleased to note that despite vigorous movement in a wide range of positions his new favourite accessory hadn't fallen off once._

* * *

Zack crinkled his nose in distaste as a plume of dust erupted in his face, quickly placing the box back on the shelf and deciding not to touch anything else. Somewhere behind him he could hear the sound of cluttering as his strange friend frantically dug through the piles of junk surrounding them. He was searching for treasure, or so he claimed, He hadn't even told Zack what he was looking for.

Usually the boisterous soldier would have enjoyed this sort of excursion, digging through the strange odds and ends and seeing what weird curiosities he could find, and for the first two hours he really had enjoyed himself. Nine hours and fifteen thrift shops later he just wanted to go home.

A part of him felt guilty that he couldn't muster the energy to encourage his friend at a moment when he was more excited than Zack had ever seen him. Especially since the blonde had been quite obviously depressed for so long.

Zack could tell he did his best to make the most of things but there was no denying the quiet future hero was still troubled by the past he had left behind. Most of the time Zack wished he could get the other man to share with him more. Right now he just wished for a sofa and a hot meal.

"Ah ha...Found It!"

The excited shout startled the young First out of his thoughts and he glanced over to find the grinning teen standing knee deep in a pile of shoes, boxes and old fur coats that had been laying forgotten so long they looked like they were ready to start moving again. In contrast to the dank and dusky surroundings of the shop Clouds smile was like a ray of sunshine and would have been enough to lift Zachary's spirits if it wasn't for the item his friend was currently holding aloft like a prized trophy.

"It's a hat"

That's what they had been searching for, for a whole day? A fucking hat!?

"No! No no no no no, Zack." Zack watched in a mixture of irritation and amusement as Cloud began struggling towards him, yanking his feet free of the piles of junk and trying to avoid falling flat on his face as they re-tangled with every step forward. All the way he kept hold of his prize with a tight grasp, holding it aloft as if it were an innocent creature he was rescuing from a flood, afraid that if he lowered it down it would fall back into the piles of stuff and be washed away, never to be seen again.

Finally the blonde came level with him, the grin even brighter up close than it had appeared across the room. "This is not a hat Zack"

Zack looked incredulously at the boy. Reaching forward to take hold of his wrist, raising it up to bring the item in his friends hand level with his own face. "It sure looks like a hat"

Cloud rolled his eyes at his friend as though the dark haired man was being unbelievable dense, yanking his hand away and waving his treasure back and forth in front of the others eyes "I mean... it's not A hat Zack." The emphasis in his voice was strong, daring the other to doubt the truth of his words "It's THE hat."

Zack wondered if that was supposed to mean something? Maybe it did and he was just too tired to think straight.

"THE hat?"

"Yep. This my friend is a vintage RAF Wartime Style, Officers Cloth Peak Cap. Very rare these days. It is the pinnacle of all hats. Guaranteed to increase anyone's fuckability by up to 300%"

Zack stared at the excited teen a few moments then blinked slowly three times. Even disregarding the pure ridiculousness of that statement Zack couldn't even begin to comprehend why Cloud felt the need to increase his fuckability so urgently they had to spend an entire day digging through junk shops to find what was apparently 'THE hat'.

After a few moments consideration the SOLDIER decided he just didn't want to know.

"Fine" He sighed "Lets buy it and go home. I'll call for takeout on the way. I'm starving"

* * *

"...and then he made us go to every damned junk shop under the plate just to find this stupid ass hat." The energetic young man gestured to the hat in question currently perched on top of his own dark spikes "Which I now have to keep here because apparently it 'too precious' to keep in the barracks. I mean for fuck sake... it's a hat!" He threw his hand up in frustration struggling to emphasise just how ridiculous the whole thing was.

At the lack of response his irritation grew.

"Angeal are you even listening to me?" Turning angrily towards the older man Zack was stopped short by the glazed over look in his lovers eyes.

The large SOLDIER was staring at him with an intensity he was unused to and seemed somewhat dazed.

Zack watched in stunned fascination as his boyfriend leaned towards him, feeling a large hand grasp firmly at the back of his neck and draw him forward into a show stopping kiss. When they finally broke apart the older man licked his lips "Let's go to bed." He growled huskily "Keep the hat on"

Two hours later Zack lay tangled in sheets; his sated lover curled into his side and wondered blearily how he was going to break it to Cloud that he wasn't getting his hat back.

* * *

The power of the hat is undeniable. I own one and it is beautiful :)

Thanks to anyone who is still reading. Sorry if there has been a bit of a wait between chapters; I'm going to aim to post a chapter every Friday from now on.

I realise the tone of the story has shifted a bit since chapter one, I hadn't actually intended to keep writing when I first started so I'm not sure where this story will end up (I'm open to suggestions) but I hope it doesn't seem too off track so far. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Click.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?"

The blond shot to his feet in surprise. He hadn't heard the Turk approach and wasn't sure if that was because he had been too focused on his task or if Reno was improving. Probably both.

It took a few seconds for it to register that he had been asked a question.

"Um...an ex taught me" Close enough to the truth.

"Hmm...I thought you were friends with Fair?" The accusation in his voice was surprising given Reno's well known rivalry with the SOLDIER.

"I am"

One red eyebrow raised in suspicion "Then why are you breaking into his apartment?"

Fair question.

"He stole something from me. I'm trying to get it back."

The other eyebrow rose to match the first "He stole something? Ya sure yo? Cos I've known soldier boy a while and thieving ain't exactly one of his typical habits."

"Well this time it is, so maybe you don't know him as well as you think"

"Apparently not." The redhead smirked "What did he steal?"

Cloud grimaced slightly, glancing away in embarrassment before mumbling "A hat"

Reno barked out a laugh "A hat? You're breaking into a SOLDIERs apartment to retrieve a stolen hat?"

At the reminder it was a SOLDIERs home he was entering Cloud realised the Turks suspicion was probably due to a perceived attack on the Shinra company rather than any concern for Zack himself. This situation might be trickier to navigate than he originally thought.

Deciding the best course of action was to continue being honest he just shrugged.

"Yep."

A few moments of consideration from the Turk left the air between them dense before he too shrugged and took a step towards the door.

"Ok then yo, let's get your hat back"

Cloud quickly stepped to block his path "Maybe not."

When the eyebrow rose again he realised that might not have been the best move and rushed to clarify.

"It's just that, the last time I was alone in an apartment with you I ended up becoming a celebrity."

It was the first time they had spoken since that night and the sudden reminder of their last encounter and its aftermath was enough to distract the Turk from his suspicion if only temporarily.

Cloud was slightly surprised to see a look of remorse cross the others face before it was quickly hidden behind the Turks customary smirk.

"What's wrong yo? Afraid you won't be able to resist making a sequel?"

The blonde felt a shiver of excitement run up his spine at the thought, Reno didn't know it but he'd hit the nail on the head.

Cloud had to be careful he didn't betray his eagerness though. Experience had taught him his hubby liked a challenge; make it too easy and he'll lose interest.

Sometimes he wondered if the only reason he won the redheads heart the first time around was because he made him work so fucking hard for it. His fiery lover had chased him for almost two whole years before he even agreed to a first date. Now Cloud was the one pursuing and he had to be careful not to let the others interest slip away.

Returning to the present he shrugged once again and gave a light laugh to disarm the situation "You wish. Come on, let's just get the hat already. Zack and Commander Hewleys training session is due to finish in fifteen minuets and I had planned to be long gone by the time they got back. You've already delayed me long enough."

He reached towards the door and was relieved when the other man made no move to stop him, only following him quietly over the threshold and giving a low whistle as he looked about "Wow yo, SOLDIER apartments are swanky"

Cloud hummed in agreement thinking of the cramped conditions of his own living space in the Barracks. He couldn't wait to qualify and get his own private rooms, though it would still be a while before he got anything this nice.

He made a beeline towards the bedroom where he was confident his hat was being kept. The abnormally quiet Turk following close behind. Pushing open the door he was relieved to immediately spot his precious item hooked over the post at the foot of the bed and without any further delay gabbed it, placing the cap on his head immediately without thinking.

He turned again to meet amused greed eyes which he was thrilled to note now held more than a small amount of interest. All previous suspicion gone at the sight of the newly retrieved hat.

"Cute yo. You sure you don't wanna make that sequel?" Reno asked with a lazy nod towards the bed.

Cloud grinned internally at the thought of screwing this gorgeous man in his friends bed, it would serve the two soldiers right for stealing his hat in the first place, but remembering they were due back any minute now he shook his head.

"Best not, it they come back and catch us it'll turn into a slasher flick"

Reno laughed in agreement and the two intruders quickly exited the apartment, the Turk hastily re-locking the door on the way out.

As Cloud stepped into the lift that would take him back down to the lower floors Reno stayed to wait for a second lift up to the Turks offices. As the doors slid closed between them the enamoured cadet couldn't resist blowing his once lover another kiss.

When finally alone he leant back against the panelled wall and swiped the hat off his head, hugging it to his chest in glee.

That went well.

* * *

I know I said I would post on Fridays but I wont be able to post tomorrow so I'm putting this one up early. :) Thanks for reading if you're still with me. Let me know your thoughts.

Also please let me know; in chapters where there are different scenes occurring in the present and future/Clouds past, am I making it clear which is which or would you like me to alter the format and use italics or bold text to make it more obvious?


	9. Chapter 9

"Was it Sephiroth?"

Cloud glanced up from his book to find Zack perched on the footstool to his left, leaning forward eagerly awaiting his answer. The blonde frowned in confusion.

"Was what Sephiroth?"

Zack leaned forwards further, seriously beginning to encroach of his friends personal bubble "You know... your husband"

It took a few moments before the words registered. Then the storm hit.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

The raven haired SOLDIER tumbled off the footstool and onto the carpet, surprised by the violent reaction. From the look on the blondes face you'd think Zack had just asked him if he wanted a bucket of slugs for dinner. He hadn't thought it was that unreasonable a guess. In fact it made total sense!

1\. Cloud and Seph knew each other well in the future. Of that Zack was sure, Cloud just seemed too familiar with the guy for it not to be true.

2\. He refused to tell anyone who his husband was and seemed convinced that, that person would never love him as he was now, in his teenage body, which would make sense because he might understandably feel like the strongest of all the SOLDIER's would see a cadet as inferior.

3\. Whatever relationship Cloud had with Seph he was very closed off about, like talking about it was upsetting for him. Once again very understandable if he thought they would never be together again.

4\. On top of that, all the Intel Zack had gathered on the cadet when they first met had revealed he definitely had a crush on the General at one point. Granted that was the pre time travelling Cloud but it was enough to show he was at least attracted to the man.

It was totally fair to assume they had been married. Zack was sure of it. Picking himself up he went through his tick list again, even with the others reaction he couldn't see any flaw in his logic.

"I ... I just thought... you know cos you seem to know him pretty well and I know you liked him...the other cadets told me about how you used to crush on him big time ...and ... well he told me he likes you too ...so you know..."

At the reminder of his boyhood crush Cloud paled "That was the other me, the younger teenage me, I hadn't even met him, it was just a crush and not even a proper one it was just hero worship and ...wait what?" The blonde sucked in a gulp of air as his friends last statement finally registered.

Somewhere inside of him the teenage part of Clouds soul was doing back flips, only slightly offset by the adult part which was retching in horror.

Outwardly he just wound up looking dazed. "What do you mean he likes me?"

Zack had to fight to hold in his grin _He knew it! Clearly the blonde wasn't ready to fess up yet but he had totally guessed right! aww but he thinks his love is out of reach now._

Time to restore his hope.

"Yeah, he really likes you. I mean you did come back in time and save him and his friends and well ... everyone. That's pretty amazing Cloud"

He ignored the younger mans mutter of 'not intentionally' and carried on "From the contact he's had with you so far he knows you're smart and fun and nice and of course I've told him all about how awesome you are... and you don't stare at him with that goofy obsessed way so many people do."

Cloud snorted at that, he'd gotten over his goofy obsessed phase with Sephiroth a long time ago, around about the time his hometown was burning down around him in fact.

"...plus his thinks you're really cute"

Clouds adult half was ready to throttle his teen half.

 _He thinks I'm cute!_

 _ **SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up. This is Sephiroth! The monster who tried to ruin my life. Who tried to destroy everything I loved for no reason other than that I loved it.**_

 _No it isn't._ His younger self reasoned. _That Sephiroth doesn't exist here. He never will._

 _Because things have changed._

 _This is the original Sephiroth. The sane one. The hero._

 _My hero._

 _ **Fuck**_

Cloud found himself struck dumb by that realisation.

He had already know it of course.

Had known that the Sephiroth here was not the crazy lunatic he had fought for so long. But even with that knowledge he had never been able to reconcile the man he'd briefly encountered in this time with the Hero he had once worshiped as a boy.

 _He thinks I'm cute_

 _ **This is just bizarre**_

For so long Sephiroth had been nothing but a hated enemy to him. A dead enemy. One he was happy to forget.

This epiphany was terrifying. The hero he once adored...and he was the hero, not the monster, not here, not him... he knew who Cloud was, he liked him!

Cloud had joined the army for that man, devoted years of his life to emulating him, to being a hero too. He had succeeded, but at great cost. In succeeding his own hero had fallen, they had never stood equal, never been friends.

 _He likes me._

 _ **No, don't do this Strife. Don't even think about it. Think about Reno. Think about your husband, its him you love, not some crazed lunatic... even if he's not currently crazed. You do not like Sephiroth that way, you are not 16 anymore. Well technically you are but that's not the point.**_

Clouds mind drifted to memories of the future, of days spent with his husband and the life they lived together. Green eyes invaded his mind. Not the harsh green of mako. Soft green, like fresh grass. Flecked with hazel and blue. Eyes that shone with love and crinkled with laughter at the edges.

Zack stared in wonder at the flood of emotions that washed over his friends face. The blond had been staring blankly into space for about five minutes now and his troubled look had finally melted into a content smile. With some regret the dark haired First finally decided to snap him out of it and clicked his fingers in front of blue eyes until they focused on him once again, ignoring the look of irritation he received for the interruption.

"Um...you ok?"

With a start Cloud finally realised what he had been doing and blushed, running a hand through the back of his hair in embarrassment. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. You want some pizza? I want some pizza. Let's get pizza"

Cloud quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab the take out menu and a few moments away from his friend to collect himself. This day had been way too much.

In the living room Zack watched his friends retreat with a grin before grabbing his cell and sending a quick message 'Gen we were right. Need to set them up. Will call later to discuss.'

"Is meat feast ok with you"

Zack shoved the phone back into his pocket still grinning widely.

"Sounds great man, make sure you get the stuffed crust"


	10. Chapter 10

He could feel the eyes boring into him, they had been watching him for days.

They were green.

Not a soft green. Beautiful and warm like nature. No.

These eyes were harsh, glowing with mako and a cat's eye slit; as if they weren't inhuman enough already.

They weren't malicious or cruel as he was used to seeing them, but the intensity and consistency of that stare was becoming a nuisance. Always there, always following.

What was worse is that his other green eyed stalker had been distressingly absent ever since this one began his pursuit.

Damn those eyes.

* * *

Damn Zack and his bloody meddling.

Cloud knew he was behind this he just knew it!

There was a time the name Sephiroth had meant nothing but hatred to Cloud. A time when the man greatest mission in life was to cause him misery and pain. When that was true there was no way the blonde SOLDIERs pride would have allowed him to shy away, no way he would ever have run or hidden. He would have stood tall and faced him head on. Ironic that now that same man was following him everywhere, with no malicious intent whatsoever, he was stuck hiding in a stinking bathroom to avoid the guy. How did it come to this?

Cloud was horrifyingly certain that this was the Generals attempt at courting him.

He wanted to scoff at that, insulted that the silver haired man would think stalking him was an acceptable way to win his attention; then he thought of Reno and realised that's exactly how the redhead had won him over. And that had been effective enough to lead to marriage! It was also what he was deliberately encouraging from that same redhead now. What did that say about Cloud?

Funny that the only two men to have ever seriously shown an interest in him used this same, creepy, creepy tactic. He was beginning to wonder if it was him; maybe he gave off a scent or something? A particular hormone that just called out to the weirdoes, come and follow me!

Back to the present dilemma.

He was waiting outside the door.

Cloud knew he was, could feel it in his bones, he could also see the shadow of his feet through the crack under the door, which to be honest was a bit more of a giveaway than the feeling in his bones.

He had been in here for at least half an hour now and really wished the guy would just give up and leave already. It was clear he was avoiding the Generals attention wasn't it? He was hiding in a bathroom for Pete's sake!

Obviously he was hiding in there to deliberately avoid the other man so why was he waiting? Why would you make so much effort for someone who was clearly not interested?

It wasn't the only toilet on this floor so Cloud reassured himself he wasn't waiting for that.

He couldn't honestly think he was taking this long actually using the loo could he? Oh shit. Could he?

It had been half an hour!

Cringing in horror and embarrassment the blonde finally decided that he couldn't hide in here all day and pulled himself to his feet. _Should I flush and wash my hands? If he thinks I was going and I don't he might think I'm gross, even more gross than someone who takes half an hour to use the lav! But if I do and he did realise I was hiding then that might make him think he had assumed wrong and that I was using the loo when I wasn't and oh for god sake why wouldn't he just go away?_

He decided not to flush but did wash his hands; this stall was gross enough to merit that even if he didn't go himself.

Stepping out Cloud kept his head lowered to avoid eye contact. From his peripheral he saw the General stand up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall.

Any attempt to casually walk past the man and avoid further embarrassment was thwarted when the other quickly fell into step beside him, not even acknowledging that Cloud had spent the last half hour hiding from him. _Oh please, please let him know I was hiding from him and not think that..ugh._ He shuddered slightly and considered pointing it out just to be sure, but figured that would be quite rude so instead just stayed quiet and ducked his head further.

Finally the tense silence they had fallen into as they walked was broken.

"So Cloud...I um...I heard that Zack couldn't make it to your training session today.." Cloud resisted the urge to snort. _Of course you heard. You honestly think I don't know he cancelled on purpose? You two are as subtle as a herd of stampeding chocobo._

".. and well, Angeal was unfortunately called away from his meeting with me" The snort was becoming harder to repress.

"... so I was thinking since we are both free, maybe we could train together?"

He had known it was coming.

Had known it since Zack had made his lame ass excuses to duck out of their weekly sparing session, completely failing to hide the grin in his eyes as Sephiroth had just happened to be walking by and overheard. It was at that point Cloud had run from the room, claiming he needed to use the toilet, Sephiroth following quickly in pursuit.

Despite his frustration with the situation Cloud couldn't stop the teenage part of himself which was hyperventilating in excitement. _General Sephiroth just invited me to train with him!_

It was an honour. He knew that. Every other cadet in the army would gladly kill for this opportunity. But he knew where it was leading, or at least where the General and his two dark haired accomplices were hoping it would lead, and he didn't want to give the man any false ideas about him reciprocating his attentions.

Childhood crush aside, Cloud knew where his heart resided and it wasn't here.

Even still he knew that saying no was not an option. Zack would be horrified for a start, which would inevitably lead to questions the blonde was not prepared to answer. On top of that it would seem rude and might compromise his chances of developing a friendship with the silver General, which a few hours of contemplation following his discussion with Zack had led the future hero to realise he really did want. He just had to find a way to show the other man that was all he wanted without upsetting him.

"Thank you Sir, I would appreciate that" He offered a polite smile and the older man responded by positively beaming at him. _Crap, shouldn't have smiled._

The tall SOLDIER quickly took the lead, striding towards the training gym with purpose in his step. Cloud could only trail behind, sighing in resignation.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

As the wave of silver hair vanished through the gym door ahead of him, Cloud caught sight of a flash of red to his right, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down the adjoining corridor to see his favourite Turk Leaning casually beside a no smoking sign lighting a cigarette.

Cloud felt himself grinning in amusement at the cocky redheads deliberate arrogance. The grin grew when the other male glanced up, a lazy smirk already in place and soft green eyes locked onto his. Blue eyes flicked towards the sign pointedly and the redhead snorted in amusement, taking a long drag and tilting his head up to blow smoke in a dramatic cloud ending with a laugh they both shared.

The blonde shook his head in amusement feeling lighter than he had in days.

With a start he suddenly realised Sephiroth was now waiting for him and spared a final glance towards the Turk before he turned away and hurried into the gym. With the memory of this latest encounter still fresh in his mind Clouds smile was wide and genuine.

Until the waiting General caught sight of him and the future hero saw his smile quickly matched, hope blossoming suddenly in mako green eyes.

 _Crap._

* * *

Sorry for the late post. I blame the flue. :(

I have taken chocobo to be its own plural rather than chocobos because it sounded better to me. Not sure if that's right?

Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud sat staring into the grill of the oven as the cheese bubbled slowly on top of the toast. The delicious yellow layer gaining a golden tinge. It was mesmerising. The beauty of the moment was further enhanced by the fact that it successfully took his mind away from every other worry that had plagued him these last few days. All his troubles melting away with the cheese.

After allowing himself a few more moments to watch the bubbles rise and pop the hungry blonde finally deemed it ready and switched off the grille, moving the toasted masterpiece across to a plate.

 _I'm due to meet Sephiroth for a training session in 45 minutes._

The first bite was heaven, the cheese soft but crisp, the slightly singed edges where the layer of cheese hadn't extended far enough to protect the bread adding a strong smoky flavour to the meal that although unintentional was not unpleasant.

 _I haven't seen Reno in three days._

The knife slid through the food with ease yet as he lifted the smaller chunk away with his fork some small tendrils of cheese still stretched across from the larger section still on the plate. Cloud watched in fascination as each sticky line reached its limit and snapped, one by one, allowing him to lift his fork unhindered and place the next bite upon his tongue.

 _Zackary Fair is a fucking bloodhound._

Cut a piece, watch it separate, lift the fork, take a bite, enjoy the salty oozy cheesy goodness, close eyes in bliss, swallow, smile, begin again.

It was becoming too routine, thoughts beginning to break through his distraction.

 _They're all in on it. They're all plotting together._

As the main section of toast gradually decreased in size, he began cutting smaller and smaller pieces, trying to draw out the experience as long as possible.

As the last piece finally passes his lips, leaving the plate bare that last thought lingers in the Cadets mind.

It might have seemed like paranoia if it hadn't been completely true. They are all in on it!

As he places his plate in the sink and reaches for the sponge, Cloud knows Zack is to blame for that. He's the ringleader, the one who recruited the rest. Genesis for sure, almost as much trouble as the hyper Lieutenant himself, Angeal of course, Zack seems to have him wrapped around his finger ever since they got together and not forgetting Sephiroth, the epicentre of this whole ordeal.

It had taken several days for Cloud to realise Zack's continuous manipulations to drive his two friends together was due to a persisting belief that the legendary general was in fact his future spouse. Despite Clouds repeated assurances to the contrary.

Any attempts to set the record straight had sadly fallen on deaf ears and Cloud had, as of yet, been unable to directly confront Sephiroth about it since he wasn't certain how much the man was aware of.

But they were all involved, all of them plotting scheming and conniving.

He heard movement from the bedroom. The door opening. Footprints moving down the hall. Closer. Closer.

 _Two seconds from here to the kitchen door. Three from there to the front door. Will I have time to grab my shoes? Are my shoes by the door? Shit I think I left them by the coffee table. I won't make it. He's already..._

"CLOUDY!"

 _...here._

Cloud winced in horror at the volume. No one should ever be that happy this early in the morning. No one!

"Morning Zack"

The man's dark hair was jutting out at even stranger angles than usual. The blonde was trying to figure out if that was just regular bed head or the result of something more when the elder of the apartments residents followed his lover into the kitchen with an equally mussed head of hair. Well that answered that.

Lucky bastards. Cloud hadn't had any action since his unfortunate porn debut and was beginning to feel the effects. God he needed to get some!

 _I wonder where Reno's hiding these days._

"So Clooooud. Looking forward to your training session?"

 _If I was still as strong as I was in the future I could slap that grin off his face._

 **Oh don't be so miserable. He means well.**

 _Stay out of this._

Cloud wondered if he should be concerned at how often he was talking to himself these days.

"Of course. Training with the General has been greatly beneficial to my progress."

The cadet fought to disguise his mirth as his friends brow creased in frustration. For nearly two weeks now Zack had been desperately fishing for information on whether his matchmaking efforts were working. Cloud had taken great pleasure in responding with nothing but professional statements about his training just to frustrate him. It had taken about a week before Zack's self restraint snapped and he started stalking the pair whenever they were together so he could monitor their interactions.

 _He's doing a fairly good job of it too. Seriously, the man could have been a Turk._

To his left Cloud could see Angeal trying to hide a smile behind his coffee mug, the older man clearly knew what the blonde was doing and was just as amused by the puppies pout.

The commander cut in with a smile before Zack could retort. "That's great to hear, your training is very important and Sephiroth tells me he's impressed with your progress."

 **He is? Really?!**

 _Shut up you._

Zack shot a glare at his lover who quickly raised his mug to hide another smile.

"You know what I mean."

"I do?"

Cloud could sense Zack was getting frustrated and tried as hard as he could not to smirk.

"It must be nice getting to spend so much time with Seph like this"

"It is a great honour to receive personal training from the General, I'm grateful that he was kind enough to make time for me."

Angeal snorted then ducked the apple flying at his head. Cloud was beginning to wish he had his own mug to hide behind.

After a moment of petulant sulking Zack suddenly smirked "Well I'm sure he's always happy to make time for you."

Cloud rolled his eyes. He considered mentioning once again that the silver haired man was not his husband but a glance at his watch reminded him he only had 10 minutes left to get to the training room so he didn't bother.

"Right well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm due in training room B in 10 minutes and really should run."

Zack perked up at that "Oh, right. Well hurry up then, I'm sure you don't want to be late"

 _Seriously, could have just slapped that grin away._

 **We're gonna be late, let it go.**

Avoiding any further probing from his overzealous friend Cloud quickly found his shoes (They were under the coffee table) and pulled them on before waving goodbye to the two SOLDIERS and making his way to the training room.

* * *

The sword felt good in his hands. Felt natural. Like it belonged there. Swords always had been his favourite weapon. Every movement felt comfortable and familiar. These moments were the closest he ever felt to being his old self again. To being the hero rather than the Cadet.

It was surprisingly easy to train with the general. Cloud had been worried at first that he might suffer flashbacks or other mental issues at once again being sword to sword with his greatest enemy; but the Sephiroth of this time was so different from the one he knew that he simply couldn't view them as the same person.

The man in front of his was calm, friendly and almost silent aside from the brief moments where he offered compliments, constructive criticism or instructions. None of the cruel taunting or endless tirade of threats he was accustomed to from the future villain.

One rather entertaining element to sparing with the General is that the blonde, despite his current status as a mako-less teenager, was still intimately familiar with the silverettes fighting style and thanks to his training with Zack and Angeal was now accustomed enough to this old form to regain a good deal of his former skill.

Both of these things combined meant he was far more of a challenge than Sephiroth had anticipated and he greatly enjoyed those brief flashes of surprise in green eyes every time he landed a hit or dodged an attack no Cadet should be reasonably able to.

Despite his skill this body was still nowhere near its former capacity and the blonde quickly found himself getting tired, eventually signalling to his opponent that he needed to stop.

Dropping into a crouch on the mat Cloud rested for a moment and tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Sephiroth knew that Cloud had been pushed to his limits today. He tended to do that in most of their training sessions. Forcing his own boundaries to stretch and extend. Tying to be more than he is. Trying to be the hero he once was.

Sephiroth tried to imagine what it must be like, being trapped in a body so weak after being so strong. Wonders if he would cope this well. If he would stand there and fight back against an opponent he once called an equal, faced with the knowledge that he can now only just hold his own. Wonders if he could laugh off every ache and pain as if it was nothing.

Cloud Strife was a remarkable man.

Unlike Zack who still saw only the youth in his friend Sephiroth could not call the blonde a boy. His eyes were too fierce, too knowing, too wise.

However he appeared to the world Cloud was undeniably a man.

The General wondered when he first started thinking of the cadet as Cloud rather than Strife. When he started wishing those bright blue eyes would look his way. Maybe it was when Zack suggested the pretty blonde might have an interest in him. Maybe it was before then.

Cloud didn't look at him like other people did, like he was a mystery to be solved or a freak to be gawked at.

Didn't see Shinra's perfect idol up on his pedestal.

He looked at him and just... saw him.

Saw Sephiroth.

The man.

There are so few people who looked at him like that, he could count them on his fingers.

The General wouldn't deny Cloud would not have been his first choice for a romantic partner, but... his first choice was not an option, not anymore. Cloud was a nice man. Attractive and good company. He could be happy with Cloud, he's sure he could.

He didn't know the future Hero very well but he was eager to learn more.

Sephiroth knew that he enjoyed training with Cloud immensely, but for all his bravery on a battle field had not yet found the courage to ask for a date.

 _Would he say yes?_

 _Where would we go?_

 _Would we get along?_

* * *

The silver Generals contemplation was interrupted when Cloud stood up straight, gifting him with a small smile.

Cloud was slightly embarrassed that he had gotten tired so quickly. Although in reality he had lasted longer than most non enhanced people could it still felt like he was operating at well below capacity. He couldn't wait to qualify for Third and begin his treatments. Hopefully then he would feel at least somewhat able.

"Do you wish to continue sir?"

Sephiroth fought to keep a look of incredulousness from his face, Strife looked exhausted.

"No I think we have done enough for one morning."

Cloud slumped slightly and hoped his relief wasn't too obvious.

As the blonde began gathering his things together and heading towards the showers Sephiroth decided to bite the bullet.

"If you're free after your shower would you perhaps like to get some lunch together?"

A few feet in front of him Cloud froze mid step. Neither man moved for what seemed like an age. As the silence stretched on the General felt a lump rise in his throat from embarrassment and was about to retract the question when Cloud finally responded.

"Sure, I'll... just clean up and meet you back here in ten"

Sephiroth was actually quite relieved to note the other man sounded just as nervous as he felt. At least he wasn't the only one.

* * *

I'm not overly happy with this chapter. Hopefully next week will be better and Reno and Cloud will have some more time together. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

_Cloud sat on the side of the bath, one hand extended forward to hold red strands away from his lovers face as the Turk heaved into the toilet bowl. He had been hunched over the seat for the last ten minutes alternating between vomiting and muttering in distress, Cloud was hopeful that he would be done soon._

 _"Why did I do it? Why? I can't believe I did it. Why did I do it? That poor thing. That poor cow."_

 _Rubbing soothing circles into his loves back the blonde reflected that people had odd ways of dealing with upset. Some people cut their hair into an extreme style, others made rash purchases like sports cars or designer clothes, some booked spur of the moment holidays to exotic places or even ended relationships or quit their jobs to start afresh. Reno didn't do any of that._

 _Reno...ate hamburgers._

 _Finding out the flamboyant redhead was a vegan was probably one of the biggest surprises Cloud had uncovered about his lover. Not a hobby vegan like those fad following celebrities you saw on TV. No no no._

 _Reno was devout._

 _Had been raised that way. In fact in the years they had been together this was only the second time Cloud had ever seen him eat meat, if the two bites he had managed before dashing to the toilet to regurgitate it even counted as eating. Cloud wasn't sure it had even reached his stomach._

 _From what he had gathered as the other male burst into the apartment in tears clutching a Big Burger bag, there had been a fight at work. Him and Rude. It was surprising to be honest, the only thing rarer than Reno eating meat was him fighting with his best friend. No wonder he was so upset. Upset enough to overlook his own principles and down a juicy chunk of processed farm animal._

 _Cloud wasn't sure how this had become his boyfriends go to coping method for distress, especially when it seemed to cause even more distress than he started with, but he had learned the only way to respond when he got like this was to ride it out._

 _The first time he had tried to coax the redhead into putting the burger down and earned a broken nose for his troubles. Which was slightly irritating since afterwards Reno had still shown more remorse for the cow than for his own boyfriend._

 _Finally the Turk finished gagging and sat back on his haunches whilst Cloud handed him some tissue from the roll to wipe his mouth before gently petting his hair in comfort and sweeping a stray lock behind his ear._

 _"You ok?"_

 _Green eyes ringed with red met his for a moment before Reno suddenly lunged towards the bowl a final time bringing up a last rush of bile._

 _With a few gasped breaths the Turk sat up once more. "Yeah, I'm fine" The words were muttered quietly and with an undertone of self loathing. Cloud sighed._

 _He wouldn't be allowed to bring meat anywhere near the house for a few weeks now, he just knew._

 _Would have to stop for a few meals whilst he was out on delivery if he wanted to eat anything but rabbit food._

 _Reno had tried a few times to convert his blonde lover and repeatedly failed. Cloud was basically a carnivore and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Being raised in the mountains where a high fat diet was necessary for survival had made sure of that. There was nothing he liked better than a nice hearty meat stew, maybe some boiled potatoes on the side and he wasn't going to pretend to feel guilty about it._

 _Reno could lecture all he liked about the cruelty those poor animals went through and how it wasn't fair but it would only fall on deaf ears. As much as he loved his boyfriend there was no way Cloud was going to listen to a fucking Turk preaching to him about morality. Not that he would ever tell him that in exactly those words of course._

 _Whilst Reno finally hauled himself to his feet and shakily moved towards the sink to brush his teeth, Cloud gave him a quick hug and final smile before rushing to the kitchen to rescue as much as he could from the freezer before the other man recovered fully and started binning everything that once had a pulse._

 _He smiled in relief when he heard the shower start. If he was quick he could drop it all over to Tifa's before Reno even left the bathroom. No point letting it go to waste after-all._

* * *

"I commend you on your choice Strife."

Cloud glanced towards the General with an amused smile. "Thanks."

He placed his jacket over the back of a chair and took a seat, watching as the other man did the same across the table.

"Do you always talk like that?"

Green eyes met his in question. "Like what?"

"Like... you just always sound so formal. When we were in training I figured it was just because you were being professional but since we are now in a restaurant I'm thinking maybe not."

Sephiroth plucked the menu from a stand in the centre of the table and began fiddling with it nervously.

"My apologies, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Wow, who would have thought General Sephiroth could be self conscious.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, I was just wondering." Great now he felt guilty. "You should relax more. I mean we're friends now, right? At least we're trying to be. I know all our mutual friends want us to be."

Sephiroth looked a little less nervous now but still kept fiddling with the menu.

Cloud sighed and picked up the other menu "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound critical. Speak however you like."

"No its fine, you're right I would like us to be friends. I will strive to speak more casually from now on."

The blond smiled in amusement, lifting his menu a little higher to hide it. "So, any idea what you want?"

"I'm not certain yet, I must admit I've never been here before. Zachary is the only one who ever invites me out to lunch; Angeal always cooks his own meals and Genesis's schedule rarely aligns with mine, so we usually end up eating at some greasy burger place. This is a nice change."

Cloud glanced around bashfully. Back when he was a real cadet he probably would have eaten in the same burger places as Zack. Reno had told him about this place. It was in a part of sector 6 his future self had seen destroyed and one of the few vegan restaurants in Midgar. The redhead had always expressed regret at never having a chance to take him there. He had tracked it down a few weeks after arriving in the past and had been coming here at least once a week ever since. The rest of the week he still ate meat though.

"It's good. I like the falafel wraps"

Sephiroth glanced down the menu again, clearly uncertain what to choose. "That sounds good. I think I'll try that."

"Cool, that's what I'm having too. You need to go up to the counter to order, if you wait with the table I can order for both of us" The blonde began to rise "What drink do you want?"

The General stood along with him. "It's alright, I invited you out, I will order. You can wait with the table"

"Um OK, I'll just have a glass for the soft drinks then, you can refill it at the machine." He gestured lamely towards the drinks machine feeling stupid for pointing it out. _I'm sure he already knew that genius._

Sephiroth just nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards the counter.

Cloud huffed out a breath in frustration. _Why is this so awkward?_

"Sup Blondie" To his credit he only jumped very slightly.

As Reno plonked himself down in the seat across from him grinning widely Cloud flicked his eyes towards the counter where he could see the long silver hair of the general waiting in the queue.

"Uh. Hi." It wouldn't hurt to chat for a while. He'd had so few chances recently.

"I've seen you in here a few times now yo. You vegetarian, or you just got a weakness for falafel?"

Trust a Turk to notice what he ordered each time. Well, no point lying.

"Uh the second one"

He remembered he wasn't meant to know anything about this man yet so decided asking some questions would be prudent.

"What about you?"

Reno seemed to consider him for a moment.

"The first one"

Cloud felt a rush of joy, thrilled the other was choosing to share information about himself.

"That's cool."

"Is it?" Reno smirked.

He smiled again "Yeah"

Cloud remembered the first time Reno had told him that.

It had been on their fifth date and as the redhead placed his order Cloud noticed for the first time that he had never seen the other man order a burger or a steak or well... any other meat product. He had asked why, completely baffled by the realisation.

Growing up in Nibelheim Cloud had never even heard the word vegan before Reno told him he was one. The thought of anyone living on nothing but plants had never even occurred to him. It just seemed ridiculous.

Cloud had made the unfortunate mistake of saying as much; though in a far less polite way. They had their first argument that day and wound up leaving the restaurant before the food even arrived. Reno had avoided him for four days.

It was then that the blonde realised how much he actually enjoyed spending time with the other man. The first time he realised he didn't want whatever they had started to end.

On the fifth day he had shown up at the Turks apartment and apologised through the letterbox, pleading until he was let in.

He had agreed to go wherever Reno wanted for dinner and promised that the Turk could pick what they both ate, no complaints.

In the end they had stayed at the apartment and Reno had cooked for him for the first time. A sweet potato and white bean chilli.

It was really good.

Cloud was not going to make that same mistake again. He would be polite and supportive of the redheads dietary habits. Even if he did still find it odd. He'd had a few decades to get used to the idea at least.

Reno grinned at him from across the table and Cloud relaxed, it was always so easy to talk to this man. No awkward silences or fear of saying the wrong thing. Just easy conversation.

"You're in my seat"

They both looked up to see Sephiroth standing beside the table holding an empty glass in each hand.

Cloud glanced back at the redhead in time to see the flash of surprise on his face. Clearly he hadn't seen the two of them come in together. The Turk recovered quickly though and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, pointedly not moving. His grin morphed into a cocky smirk, clearly trying to provoke a reaction from the SOLDIER. "Is that so?"

Sephiroth scowled down at him "Yes and you are interrupting us so please leave."

The two of them locked eyes in a staring contest, each daring the other react first. Cloud just sat in awkward silence and waited to see what would happen, eyes flicking between the two as they continued their standoff. Eventually Reno broke the stare, turning to look at Cloud as he rose to his feet. "You never told me you were on a date Cloudy boy. I'm hurt. I thought we had something special yo"

Even though he knew he wasn't serious the words made Cloud feel sick. _He not my husband. It's just a joke. He's not my husband._

Not knowing what to say he just stayed silent, watching as the redhead deliberately bumped shoulders with the General whilst passing him and walked away. Cloud hoped his disappointment didn't show on his face.

The silver-haired man slid back into the seat looking irritated, placing the glasses on the table in front of them.

"I apologise Cloud. You should not have to put up with that man."

The blonde was briefly confused before remembering that no one knew about his future marriage to the redhead. Naturally the General would assume he would be unhappy to see them man who publicly humiliated him.

"He's fine"

"No he's not. I will speak to his superiors this afternoon and make sure he leaves you alone from now on"

Cloud felt a surge of anger at those words. "I said its fine!"

The SOLDIER looked startled at the venom in his voice. "I was just.."

"You were just interfering." Cloud glared "You were just assuming that I can't deal with one fucking guy without your help. I know you know my story General so I won't accept my looking like a child as justification for you to treat me like one. I am over 50 years old for fuck sake. If I say something's fine then it's fine"

The General stared at the blonde across from him for a few moments in shock. He had never heard the other raise his voice in anger before and found it unsettling.

It was the tone of voice that did it. The voice of an officer. The voice of someone who was unaccustomed to having his words questioned.

It wasn't often anyone dared speak to him with that tone of voice and Sephiroth realised he really needed to stop thinking of this man as a Cadet. Whatever rank he held in this age and whatever body he currently resided in the blonde in front of him was a man of authority and as he had just learned, did not need to be protected.

"My apologies"

Clouds anger deflated. Gabbing the glass closet to him he stood up "Its fine" with that he went to pour himself a fanta.

Sephiroth waited until he returned before standing to get his own drink.

By the time the food arrived the atmosphere had calmed enough for them to continue the meal in a reasonably friendly manner. They stuck to easy subjects; training, current events, stupid things Zack said and/or did.

By the time they arrived back at the training compound and parted ways Cloud could safely say he had made a friend.

* * *

You can thank a three hour traffic jam for the next five chapters. Please bear with me, the next two chapters are necessary to deal with the current puppy problem. Hope you are still reading. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud pressed his face into the pillow and clenched his eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall.

He wouldn't cry.

Not over this.

Not because of them.

He was past that. Past letting the childish taunts of mindless teenagers get to him. His fists clenched harder in the fabric and raised his face just enough to take a deep breath before plunging back down into the pillow.

He had dealt with the mocking after the video was sent out. Dealt with the idiots he was forced to call classmates and their childish leers and taunts. Dealt with the crude hand gestures and propositions aimed towards him and the multitude of strange toys they had stuffed into his locker so they would fall out in front of everyone when he opened it.

He had laughed as much as anyone else, unaffected...because he was a grown man. He wasn't a teenager regardless of how he looked. He was an adult. He had survived an apocalypse. He had stopped it! He had known grief and heartache and desperation and fear.

They were not going to upset him.

 _"He doesn't like you, you know."_

 _The boy had brown hair, he was maybe two years older than Cloud by this times measure._

 _Blue eyes flicked up to meet hazel ones_

 _"Hu?"_

 _"That Turk. The one you screwed."_

 _"Who screwed you more like" Brown hair's friend cut in with a snort._

 _Cloud followed their gaze to the other side of the room where Reno was sat with the other Turks. He had been staring at the redhead for a while now, lost in thoughts and memories._

 _"You're sat over here staring like a little boy in love" You have no idea. ""like you've found something special" Brown hair smirked spitefully "when in reality you're nothing but another notch on his bedpost"_

 _Cloud stood, dumping the remains of his lunch in the bin and walking steadily out of the room, not even bothering to respond._

 _The brown haired man and his friends continued to shout taunts as he walked away._

 _Slut_

 _Bitch_

 _Just a fuck_

 _Things he had heard before. Things he had ignored before. It would not affect him now._

In the guest room of Zack's apartment, technically Zack's room but he had now moved into the main one with his mentor / lover, Cloud heard the pillowcase rip beneath his fingers as he almost smothered himself, trying to hold onto his emotions for just a few moments longer.

He was grateful to his friend for the open invitation into his home, this was one of the few places he was guaranteed some privacy.

Another memory broke through the haze in his mind.

 _"I used to be all about living in the moment you know? Wild days and wilder nights"_

 _The blond stretched out on his front, face pressed comfortably in a soft pillow and feet tangled in the sheets at the foot of the bed. To his side Reno lay propped up on one elbow, trailing lazy patterns across Clouds shoulders with his free hand._

 _"Then after the plate fell. After I made it fall..."_

 _The fingers stopped and Cloud rolled over to take his lovers hand in a comforting grip. This was not an easy subject for the redhead. "I just...I just realised how crappy life can be. How lonely. I mean it was so easy. So easy to set that bomb, to kill all those people. Things like that shouldn't be easy." The hitch in his voice was quiet but Cloud heard it "I realised then how detached I had become, like nothing mattered any more. I saw this woman near the rubble afterwards, screaming for her husband or boyfriend or whatever and I just thought to myself I ain't ever loved anyone like that. That scared me."_

 _Cloud guided the other man to rest his head on his shoulder, moving his hand to run fingers softly through red hair, uncharacteristically hanging loose._

 _"I'm glad I found you Cloud"_

The plate was never going to fall.

That was good. That was a good thing. Cloud desperately reminded himself that.

So many people died that day. Now they won't.

That woman...screaming for her husband. Now she would never have to. Never feel that pain. That loss.

That was good.

One tear finally broke through and trailed down the curve of the blondes cheek.

 _He was a player. What if he never changes now?_

Cloud took in a gulp of air to ground himself. Swallowing around a painful lump in his throat.

 _What if he never loves me?_

The first sob escaped with a wail only just muffled by the pillow. It was a harsh and desperate sound.

It had been so easy to pretend. That night they spent together; pretend that being back in those arms, kissing those lips, seeing those eyes, that everything was back as it once was. So easy to convince himself that this man was his. Had always been and always would be if he just reached out for him.

 _He's not mine._

Once the dam broke nothing could hold back the flood.

* * *

It wasn't just Reno anymore. It was everything. Everyone.

All he had left behind.

Everything he would never get back.

He shouldn't be sad though.

He had no right.

So much good had come from this. So much.

So many people whose lives are better. Who are _alive._

So many people who suffered so much in that world. Now they won't.

Like Tifa.

Tifa was in Nibelheim. With her father. Her alive father.

That's good. Tifa loved her father.

He should be happy for her.

It's just that... it's not his Tifa.

Not the Tifa who travelled the world with him. Who stood by him whilst everything was falling apart. No.

This Tifa was still the innocent child he met in secret in the dark of the night and promised to always protect.

His Tifa didn't need his protection, she was the one who looked out for everyone. She was fierce.

This Tifa wasn't fierce; sat at home in a town too small for her but she was too afraid to leave.

His Tifa wasn't afraid of anything.

And Denzel.

Denzel was just a baby now, not even a year old.

He was with his parents. His alive parents.

Who would stay alive. To raise him. As they should have done the first time but didn't, because they weren't alive.

So Cloud had raised him instead.

His boy who wasn't his boy anymore.

But that was good. Cloud knew that. Denzel was with his parents. He would be happy and safe and loved.

He deserved that. Deserved not to be an orphan. Deserved not to end up on the street fending for himself, relying on dumb luck to lead him to a strange emotionally damaged 'sort of soldier' who would eventually become his substitute father.

 _He has his real father now. He doesn't need me._

Cloud remembered the first time Denzel had called him dad. How shocked he had been, freezing in place and staring at the child unable to form words. He remembered how the boy had frozen as well then run from the room in tears, afraid he was in trouble for the slip up. Convinced that he would be sent away.

Cloud remembered how he had coaxed the child out from his hiding place in the wardrobe and held the small frame in his arms until the tears stopped. How nervous he had felt when asking "is that what you want?" How happy he had been when the small head had finally nodded.

He remembered how the child had cried again when the adoption was finalised. Smiling through the tears.

 _"You're going to stay now aren't you? You're going to be my dad forever?"_

 _"Of course I am."_

He remembers how his own breath had caught in his throat the day his new sons school bag had fallen from the kitchen table; note books spilling across the floor; and there printed across the front of each one in proud bold letters; DENZEL STRIFE.

Its better this way though.

It is.

He's better off with them.

This is a good thing.

His teeth clenched painfully against the fabric.

Cloud remembers the day he had stood nervously in the hall of the hospital clutching Renos hand in worry waiting for the nurse to tell them when they could finally go in.

Lucy had looked exhausted.

Such a nice girl.

Denzel hadn't been able to stop smiling. Holding that little bundle in his arms. Grinning up at the man he called dad and the redhead beside him who he was slowly growing to accept as his fathers' lover.

Cloud remembers the way his son had tilted that precious little angel towards them and said in the softest of whispers "... and these are your grandpa's"

He remembers how Reno's hand had tightened in his own.

Reno had loved that girl. Absolutely doted on her, even more than her parents did. Would have spoiled her rotten if they'd let him.

Cloud clutched the pillow tighter. His shoulders shook as he cried.

* * *

When Zack finally returned home to find his friend Cloud threw himself towards the other man, clinging to him like a lifeline.

 _Zack._

 _Zack is here. Zack is alive._

 _That's good._

It was the first time he truly believed those words today.

Having the dark haired SOLIDEIR back in his life was the best part of this whole ordeal. The one thing he had honestly gained next to everything he had lost.

He pulled the young man down onto the bed and clung to him like a child. Crying into his chest as the grief finally caught up with him.

He remembered the last time he had clung to this man and cried. How he had lifted his face away from the soldiers chest coated in blood, quickly washed away by the rain as he screamed to the sky and the sky screamed back.

 _Zack is here. Zack is here. Zack is here._

The words became a mantra in his mind, his only comfort as the sobs poured from him.

So much had been gained from this.

So much.

I'm the only one who lost anything.

Its selfish to be sad.

He tried to believe that. Tried to be grateful for all the good that had come from the changes he had made, but in the end the grief was too much.

Between the sobs that shook his frame, so much frailer than a hero's frame should be, tears soaking into his friends shirt, Cloud finally allowed himself to admit the one thing he had been denying since this all began

"Zack...I want to go home"

All Zack could do was hold him tighter and wait for the tears to pass.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment.

Angeal was out, the TV was off, nothing was cooking and all his paperwork was finished so there wasn't even the scratch of a pen to fill the silence. It was probably the only time in the young firsts military career that he had actually been disappointed to run out of reports to fill out.

The silence was unbearable but turning on the TV or even radio would just be too loud. Too disruptive. There was a solemn atmosphere permeating the air here, it was delicate and he couldn't bring himself to break it.

It would be rude.

Disrespectful and insensitive when not 20 feet away, separated from him by nothing but a thin wooden door, his best friend was grieving for the loss of an entire world.

Once Cloud had finally run out of tears he seemed to just switch off, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, silent and unresponsive. Zack's first attempt to coax him into speaking had just resulted in the blonde turning onto his side to stare at the wall instead.

Eventually the soldier had left the room giving the other man some space to himself. When he checked in on him a while later he found the man laying on his back again, staring up at the ceiling with the same blank expression.

When he hadn't come out to dinner Zack had waited hoping hunger would draw his friend from whatever darkness he was caught in. By lunchtime the next day he gave in and took his friend a tray of food which he was immensely relieved to see had been eaten when he checked in a few hours after.

For four days now the only indication the dark haired soldier had of his friends wellbeing were the empty trays he collected after each meal and the sound of the toilet flushing in the mornings and evenings.

The blonde hadn't showered once in that time and wouldn't move an inch if anyone was in the room with him. Zack's attempts to speak to him had been ignored and even Angeals gentle coaxing had ended in failure, no one else had even bothered to try, all agreeing to let the boy have all the time he needed.

Cloud hadn't spoken in those four days. Well...that's a lie. He had spoken, once. On the second day as Zack came in to take away his empty lunch tray the blonde had lifted his head and with a steady if tired voice quietly stated "It wasn't Sephiroth"

Then his blue eyes had closed, shutting the soldier out again and letting his head drop back down with a thud. Zack didn't know how to respond so he had simply taken the tray and closed the door behind him as he left.

Cloud had told him before of course, several times, Zack just hadn't wanted to listen, too caught up in the romance of his idea, too certain he was right and determined to make his two friends happy. He just wanted them to be happy. So he convinced himself the protests were out of fear or embarrassment. Just Cloud's nervousness that the General wouldn't want him whilst he was still a Cadet and not a hero.

The way he had said it this time was enough for Zack to finally understand.

 _It wasn't Sephiroth._

Zack felt like crap. _How much aggravation have I caused him over this? I'm supposed to be his friend._

It hurt the teen that he hadn't seen the pain his friend was in before the other man broke down. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to literally lose everything you've ever known. _I should have been paying attention. I should have seen it._

He had let Genesis know the next day and received a firm thwack around the back of his head for his cock-up.

Even as the silence became overwhelming Zack couldn't bring himself to leave the apartment. Not when there was no one else here. Cloud was going to leave the room at some point. Zack didn't know when but he was.

He was going to finish grieving and leave the room.

Any day now.

He had to.

He was going to leave the room and when he did he needed someone here. He couldn't walk out to find an empty apartment.

Couldn't walk out here and find himself alone. Not after he had lost so much.

So Zack waited. In the silence.

Another hour went by and Zack had every detail on the living room wall committed to memory. The click of the bedroom door was so loud against the silence it made him jump.

Cloud looked tired.

Red rings circling his eyes.

Although he had barely left his bed in four days Zack wondered if the boy had even slept.

Even now the dark haired man couldn't find the will to break the silence first, so he waited some more until finally..

"Hey" Clouds voice sounded strained.

Zack had to wet his mouth before he could speak, surprised by how dry it had gotten.

"Hey"

He wasn't sure what to say now. _You ok?_ just seemed stupid. Of course he's not ok.

"How long was I in there?"

 _He doesn't know?_ "um four days"

Cloud looked embarrassed, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Oh, sorry about that"

"No its fine. You're fine, we were just... worried"

The corners of the blondes lips twitched upwards slightly "Thanks Zack"

"For what?"

"Worrying."

Zack pulled a face at his friend, surprised by that response. "Hu?"

"It's just, nice to have you here, worrying about me. Nice to know you care."

Zack swallowed around the knot in his throat, moving to pull his friend into a hug. "Of course I care. You're my best friend."

He was relieved when the blonde returned the hug eagerly "You're my best friend too. I've missed you so much Zack"

In that moment Zack could feel the relief his friend felt at having him there and knew that he had been right to wait in the apartment. He would have spent a year in silence if he had to. For this.

The blonde shifted quickly pulling away from the embrace "Shit, my classes!"

The larger man smiled reassuringly "Its fine, we made some calls and have you signed off on compassionate leave. Told your instructors you had a family bereavement and had to go home for a while. It wasn't far from the truth really"

Cloud thought of all the friends he had left in the future and nodded sadly, "No I guess not. Thanks again Zack."

Mako blue eyes stared down into sea blue and softened. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"Want anything to eat?" Food always made him feel better.

The smaller male considered it for a moment "Yeah, that would be good. I think I'm gona shower too"

Zack's nose twitched slightly "Well, now that you mention it..."

It was wonderful to see his friend smile again, he pretended to flinch away when the smaller man playfully punched him in the arm "Shut up jerk"

* * *

Cloud marveled at how good being clean and well fed could feel.

Zack had switched to radio on now that the mood had lightened a bit and it was playing some old pop songs he remembered Denzel and Marlene singing into the karaoke machine Barrett had brought home for them one day whilst their makeshift family cheered them on.

"Wow, I love this song" Zack smiled as he sang along, occasionally getting the words wrong as he struggled to pick them up. "You know, I think this guys gona be big."

Cloud snorted in amusement. If he remembered right this song was a one hit wonder. He smiled at his friend who was happily bopping about the kitchen nodding his head to the music.

"Just wait until Kyla's first album comes out. Now that's music!"

That was at least twenty years away though. Pity.

The dancing soldier stopped for a moment and looked at the blonde, he had never even considered that something as simple as music would be different for his time travelling friend. He glanced towards the radio with a frown ' _And there you have it folks, the fantastic new release by Aden King and don't we just love it? Already set to top the charts this summer_...'

"Wow so these songs must be pretty old to you hu?"

Cloud smiled and shrugged bashfully "Just a bit. I like them though. Who doesn't enjoy the oldies?"

Zack frowned "That's weird." He sat down at the table across from his friend "Can I ask you something?"

He looked nervous, probably afraid he might trigger another breakdown. Cloud smiled reassuringly trying to ease the other mans worry "Sure"

"What's the weirdest thing about being in the past?"

The future hero considered the question for a moment. "I think... seeing people I knew in the future but... before I knew them. It's like, they're still the people I knew but different. Like they aren't quite them yet. It's hard to reconcile what is with what was sometimes if that make sense."

Zack nodded solemnly and Cloud was sad to note the relaxed mood they had settled into the last few hours was breaking down.

"I'll tell you what the most frustrating thing is though" He closed his eyes, sighing dramatically to express the full extent of his frustration "I now have to wait thirty seven fucking years to find out what happens in the season finale of Redridge"

The kitchen was silent for a moment before Zack burst out laughing "Holy shit man. That totally sucks. Was it good then? 'Redridge'?"

"Oh Zack I can't even tell you .. it's just... fuck... it was amazing. I swear that show had everything! We planned our schedules around it every Thursday so we wouldn't miss an episode." Cloud was now laughing.

"It is honestly killing me that I never got to see that last episode, I mean the universe is cruel but that may just be the greatest fucking piss-take it has ever played on me"

Zack grinned at his friend. He could sympathise. A while ago Zack had stopped watching any TV shows until after an entire season was finished so he could binge watch the whole thing in one go. For someone who couldn't even handle waiting a week for an episode the thought of having to wait three and a half decades was just torture.

Another thought played on his mind though.

"You ever gona tell me who the other half of that 'we' is?"

He regretted asking as soon as he saw the blondes smile drop.

"You know what, never mind its none of my business and I shouldn't..."

"No. Its fine, I want to tell you I just... I don't want you to react badly"

 _Shit. Who is it?_ His mind played through the possibilities but couldn't think of anything that fit. _Maybe I really don't want to know._

His curiosity pushed that thought away "I promise I won't react badly"

Cloud looked towards his friend nervously before taking a deep breath.

"Ok, it was Executive Palmer"

"What?" Zack screeched. He looked like someone had just poured a vat of sewage over his head.

Cloud fought to keep a straight face "Yeah, it turns out I have a thing for flabby old guys who don't wear deodorant. Who knew right?"

Zack wasn't sure whether to laugh or throw up "Holy shit Cloud don't even joke about shit like that"

The blonde was still trying to not let his amusement show.

"Ok ok ill come clean then."

He took a deep breath.

"It was Rufus Shinra."

It was getting harder not to laugh. Zack looked absolutely mortified.

"Now I know what you're thinking but don't worry, it may not have been a traditional marriage and I'll admit the collar chafed sometimes but once I adjusted to barking instead of speaking and the daily spankings it was actually pretty nice."

"..." Zack tried to speak but just ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Cloud bit his lip to keep from losing control

"Alright I'll be serious now..." One last hit.

"It was Sergeant McConoley"

Zack made a sound like a dying animal and Cloud rushed to finish whilst he could still speak "Now I know he's not to everyone's taste but when he kissed me and that big bushy moustache brushed against my lips I felt loved" _That did it._

The blonde burst into giggles at the exact moment his friends head hit the table.

Neither one of them was certain if the shaking of Zack's shoulders was due to laughing or crying. Probably a bit of both.

"Holy shit Cloud, you're killing me here."

They both laughed together for a while until Zack finally lifted his face from the tabletop and wiped the tears from his eyes still grinning widely. A few seconds passed in silence.

"It was Reno"

"Come on Cloud stop now" Zack's smile dropped when he tried to meet his friends eyes and the other looked away suddenly quiet.

"Cloud?"

"It was Reno Zack" The words were almost a whisper.

It took a moment for them to sink in.

 _Well fuck_

Zack had no idea what to say.

"Say something" The blonde sounded desperate.

"Cloud I..."

"Are you angry?" _Am I?_

"No of course not. I'm just... How did that happen?"

Cloud snorted with nervous laughter "I honestly have no idea"

Zack sat and waited hoping his friend would elaborate.

"There's so much I need to tell you Zack. So much I don't want to but you need to understand."

"You don't have to tell me it all at once if you're not ready"

"I know. I don't think I would be able to anyway"

"Why don't you start with something easy. How did you meet?"

Cloud barked out a laugh "That's not easy."

Zack frowned as the other continued "We knew each other for years before we got together. I hated him even more than you do now to be honest and for better reasons" Zack felt slightly insulted and couldn't help but wonder what those reasons were but Cloud didn't tell him.

"So when did you start liking him then?"

Cloud thought about it for a moment, trying to remember back to the start of his relationship. To the days when hate began to shift towards love and the annoying redhead became endearing.

"I think... it started the day I was hired to deliver a package to Rufus."

"Deliver a package?"

"Oh yeah, I owned a delivery service in the future. Should have mentioned that first." The blonde grinned happily. He had been so proud of that company, just him at first travelling about on his bike all over the country, but over the years it had grown. By the time he had travelled back he had taken on several employees and even bought a couple of trucks.

"Well, I had this delivery service, and one day I was hired to deliver a box to Healen lodge, that's where Rufus was staying at the time"

He paused to collect his thoughts. "Well when I got there Tseng asked me if I could take it out to the back where the helicopter landing pad was. It turns out it was tools for the maintenance Reno was carrying out and he was there when I took the box out."

"He usually annoyed the hell out of me but I loved machinery. Built my own bike you know?" Zack's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he wanted to know more about the bike but Cloud continued before he could cut in.

"I had never seen a helicopter engine before so I ended up hanging around, asking questions about the bird and how it worked. I remember being surprised how much Reno knew. We talked for ages just chatting about each of our machines and what we loved about them. It was the longest I had ever spoken to him and it was just... easy. You know?" Zack had never found talking to Reno easy but nodded anyway urging the other to carry on.

"He actually made me laugh, told me stories about the mechanics classes he took after joining the Turks and how Rude would steal bits of the machinery to make bombs. Apparently Rude can make a bomb out of almost anything." He chuckled and Zack smiled back at him "They would take them down to the train graveyard and blow up bits of the old carriages in their spare time."

Cloud's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in the memory "It was nice. Talking to him without the lecherous comments and sarcasm he usually pelted me with. He had already admitted to having a crush on me by this point. I just ignored it. Figured he was just looking for a lay. Another notch on the bedpost"

In his mind Cloud could still see the silhouette of the redhead outlined against the sunset as he finally made to leave that day. It was the image he saw when he turned back as Reno called out to him.

"What I remember the most was the way he looked at the chopper, his hand resting on it like it was something wonderful and he said to me... Oh fuck what did he say?"

Cloud sighed and tried to recall the words.

"He said 'I used to think I was crazy growing up under the plate, I spent my whole life underground, never saw the sky. But every night I closed my eyes and dreamed I was flying'."

Zack whistled lowly "Whoa..smooth"

The blonde laughed at that "Yeah I thought so too. But the way he said it, it was so...sincere. I think I may have fallen for him a little bit right there"

Zack looked at his friend properly for the first time since his confession. Saw the look on his face as he lost himself in memories. It was then that he really understood how in love the other man was.

 _Why Reno?_ He sighed.

"Look Cloud, I get that the Reno you knew was someone you loved but you said it yourself, people here are different, not quite themselves yet. Maybe he's not the man you knew?" The words hurt. Even more so because they echoed his own thoughts so closely.

Zack continued "Given time you could end up loving someone else just as much right? Maybe this is a second chance to try something new?" The dark haired soldier didn't sound entirely convinced by his own argument. "Seph is nice right? He's a good guy. Couldn't you just...try?"

Cloud stared at his friend for a moment, trying to think of a way to make the other understand "If you woke up tomorrow in the barracks, 16 again and no one remembered anything of these last four years but you. If Angeal didn't know who you were and you confided in a friend about what happened only to have them tell you 'forget it, let him go, just...love someone else' would you?"

To Zack's credit he actually thought about it for a moment

"No." He looked away in shame "I'd fight for him even if it broke me"

The two friends locked eyes again. Finally he understood.

"Ok. I don't think Reno deserves you"

"Zack.."

"But you deserve everything." He continued. "So if he's what you want then I will support that 110% and if he doesn't appreciate that then I will kick his ass until he realises what a lucky bastard he is."

Cloud snorted in amusement at how excited his friend seemed about that.

"So what's the plan?" Cloud was getting slightly scared by the crazy look in Zack's eyes

"Plan?"

"Well yeah, the plan for getting your lover boy back."

As the over excitable soldier rushed off to grab a note pad to write down all his ideas for getting Reno to fall in love with Cloud again the bemused blonde just sat back and wondered what fresh disaster he had unleashed.

* * *

This was originally meant to be two chapters but I wanted to end in a good place this week so I stuck them together.

Next week there will be plotting.


	14. Chapter 14

Let the plotting begin;

* * *

 **Zack:** Ok, first issue is opportunity. We need to arrange a scenario where the two of you can bump into each other and hang out.

 **Cloud:** We both eat at the same restaurant sometimes and have already bumped into each other there. I can just keep going there.

 **Zack:** What restaurant?

 **Cloud:** Vanilla Black, it's a vegan place in sect..

 **Zack:** No!

 **Cloud:** What, why?

 **Zack:** He knows I wouldn't eat at a vegan place, it would be too suspicious.

 **Cloud:** What? Why would you need to be there?

 **Zack:** Duh, so I can supervise and make sure he doesn't try anything funny.

 **Cloud:** Zack I want him to try something funny. That's kind of what I'm aiming for here.

 **Genesis:** He has a point Zack.

 **Zack:** No he doesn't. We're going for romance here, we need something less mundane, something exciting where they can have fun... but not _too much_ fun. Something where Reno feels like he's achieving something so he sticks around long enough for Cloud to demonstrate how awesome he is.

 **Cloud:** Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

 **Zack:** Sorry Spike.

 **Genesis:** What do you suggest then pup?

 **Zack:** I'm 20 next week. My birthday party!

 **Genesis:** Why would Reno go to your birthday party?

 **Zack:** Easy, because I won't invite him.

 **Genesis:** What? That's the stupidest...

 **Cloud:** No, Gen... that actually makes sense.

 **Zack:** I know right, he loves pissing me off, and after his stupid video stunt he won't be able to resist showing up at my birthday party uninvited and flirting with Cloud right under my nose. He'll be all over you Spike, and that's when you can reel him in.

 **Genesis:** I don't believe it.

 **Zack:** Why not? It makes total sense.

 **Genesis:** That's what I don't believe. You, Zackary Fair, have just produced a plan that is both coherent, logical and plausible, I just...I don't know what to say.

 **Zack:** Shut up Gen.

 **Genesis:** I'm so proud.

...

 **Genesis:** We need to work on your look.

 **Cloud:** What's wrong with my look?

 **Genesis:** Nothing dear, it's very... quaint.

 **Cloud:** ...

 **Genesis:** We just need to dress it up a bit.

 **Zack:** Oh, oh Cloud you need to show him the hat!

 **Genesis:** Hat? Oh is that the one Angeal...

 **Zack:** Shhh

 **Cloud:** Don't even bother Zack, I know what you pervs did.

...

 **Genesis:** I think a blue shirt will be best. A dark midnight blue, and black jeans, oh and we really should do something about your hair.

 **Cloud:** Don't touch my hair.

 **Zack:** Holy shit... he does that glare even better than Seph.

 **Genesis:** On second thought your hair looks lovely as it is.

 **Cloud:** Damn right.

...

 **Zack:** How many guests should I invite?

 **Cloud:** How many will fit in here? It needs to be busy but not crowded.

 **Zack:** Let's see... us obviously...Geal, Kunsel, James, Mark, Oliver..

 **Cloud:** We need a few Turks there, that way Reno will feel deliberately excluded and will be guaranteed to crash.

 **Genesis:** Good point, not too many though.

 **Zack:** Right, we'll limit it to six Turks plus Reno. I'll work out who the least annoying ones are later. Now where was I? Oh yeah Jake, Benny, Seph

 **Cloud:** Shit!

 **Zack:** What?

 **Cloud:** What about Sephiroth?"

 **Zack:** I just said Seph.

 **Cloud:** No I mean... You guys have spent the last few weeks trying to set me up with him, now you're going to invite him to a party where you're trying to set me up with someone else?

 **Zack:** Oh.

 **Genesis:** Shit.

 **Cloud:** What are we gona do?

 **Zack:** You know what, we can throw ourselves off that bridge when we come to it.

 **Cloud:** I think the expression is cross that bridge.

 **Zack:** I know, but in this case I think a flying swan dive may be the better option.

 **Genesis:** Don't be so dramatic Zack, that's my territory and I don't like it being encroached upon. Lets deal with the Turk first and we will figure out what to do about Sephiroth afterwards.

 **Cloud:** Can we start by agreeing not to call him 'The Turk'?

 **Genesis:** Must we?

 **Zack:** He sighed with more flare than necessary, firmly reinforcing his status as the dramatic one.

 **Genesis:** Shut up Zack.

...

 **Cloud:** Hey Zack?

 **Zack:** Yeah?

 **Cloud:** About guests..

 **Zack:** Yeah?

 **Cloud:** Will it be ok if I invite a friend?

 **Zack:** Holy hell man, of course you can. Who is it? Do I know them?

 **Cloud:** No, it's a... friend from my hometown. I've been thinking about inviting her to come stay for a while. Get her out of the town for a bit and show her the city.

 **Zack:** That's a great idea! When's she coming? How long is she staying? Does she want to stay here? She can use the spare room. I'll change the sheets!

 **Cloud:** Zack sit down, I haven't even asked her yet.

 **Zack:** Oh... right.

...

 **Cloud:** Ok I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten, if the hat isn't back on the table when I open them again there is going to be trouble;

 _Ten seconds later_

That's better... Angeal stop trying to look innocent, I know it was you.

...

 **Cloud:** That's great, I'll meet you at the station.

 **Zack:** Is that her? Is she coming? When's she coming? Can I talk to her?

 **Cloud:** Of course they don't mind.

 **Zack:** Lemme talk, lemme talk, lemme talk!

 **Cloud:** Teef, don't worry about it, you'll be fine.

 **Zack:** Is she excited? Is she, is she?

 **Cloud:** It'll be great to see you too.

 **Zack:** Give it here.

 **Cloud:** Zack, damn it, give it back!

 **Zack:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

...

 **Genesis:** Ok, they're going to need somewhere in the apartment to be alone at some point, you know, somewhere to chat, maybe make out for a while; so we need to make somewhere off limits to everyone else.

 **Cloud:** Bedroom?

 **Angeal:** No!

 **Cloud:** Why not?

 **Angeal:** That Turk is not going in my bedroom.

 **Cloud:** Yeah...about that.

 **Angeal:** What about that?

 **Cloud:** Ok, well you know when you stole my hat? Which I still think was a total dick move by the way..

 **Angeal:** ...

 **Cloud:** Well he may have possibly, maybe, sort off caught me coming to retrieve it and may have maybe, sort of, possibly come in with me.

 **Angeal:** You let a Turk into my bedroom?

 **Cloud:** Not intentionally.

 **Angeal:** ...

 **Cloud:** He caught me breaking into a soldiers apartment, I had to tell him why! Then he followed me in to verify the hat theft. Essentially this all leads back to you anyway, if you hadn't stolen from me this wouldn't have happened.

 **Angeal:** You let a Turk into my bedroom.

 **Cloud:** He's a Turk, he could have let himself in at anytime with or without me!

 **Angeal:** You let a _Turk_ into my bedroom!

 **Cloud:** Genesis, why is his eye twitching like that?

 **Genesis:** Run.

 **Cloud:** Running.

...

 **Zack:** Where's Angeal?

 **Genesis:** Checking your bedroom for bugs.

 **Zack:** Bugs?

 **Genesis:** Bugs.

 **Zack:** O...kaay. Where's Cloud?

 **Genesis:** Hiding.

 **Zack:** Hiding? Hiding where?

 **Genesis:** If I knew that, there would be no point in him hiding would there? But if he has any sense he will stay there for at least a few more hours.

...

 **Cloud:** There weren't any bugs.

 **Angeal:** That's not the point.

 **Cloud:** Will you agree to stop glaring at me if I agree to lend you that hat a few weekends?

 **Angeal:** ... every weekend... for six months.

 **Cloud:** Every other weekend.

 **Angeal:** Deal.

...

 **Zack:** You nervous?

 **Cloud:** A bit.

 **Zack:** Don't worry it will be fine. When we're through he'll be all over you

 **Cloud:** Let's hope so. You gona be ok with that?

 **Zack:** Of course. I mean… ok it's gona bother me but if it makes you happy I'll get used to it.

 **Cloud:** Hmm

 **Zack:** Look I promise I won't try to sabotage it or anything.

 **Cloud:** Oh I know you won't.

 **Zack:** Glad you have faith in me.

 **Cloud:** Oh it's not that. I just know you wouldn't dare. The consequences would be too severe.

 **Zack:** Consequences?

 **Cloud:** You're forgetting Zack, I'm from the future. That comes with a power. A mighty terrible power.

 **Zack:** What power?

 **Cloud:** Just picture it Zack. You're watching a new show. It's exciting and tense, you never know what's coming and every episode has you on the edge of your seat…. then BAM! I blurt out every spoiler from here to season 10.

 **Zack:** You… but…you…

 **Cloud:** Just let that sink in Zack, I know the storyline to every show worth watching for the next 30 or so years. Remember that.

 **Genesis:** That is the evilest thing I have ever heard.

...

 **Cloud:** That's it, from now on no one but me is allowed to wear the hat. Genesis take it off!

 **Genesis:** But..

 **Cloud:** Now!

* * *

Thought I would try out a different style for this chapter just to mix things up. This took forever to type. Next chapter, Party time!


	15. Chapter 15

_"I love this song."_

 _Reno's hips swayed as he moved to the music, eyes closed as he let the beat wash over him. Red hair hung loose over his shoulders and his arms tightened around Clouds waist as he pulled his dance partner closer._

 _Cloud sighed as he rested his face against his husbands chest and moved along with him. 'Husband' he thought to himself 'he's my husband' the blondes lips turned up in a smile as he held the other even closer._

 _The white suit looked good on the Turk. It was probably the first time in years he had worn suit that wasn't crumpled and creased. Certainly the first time he had actually worn a tie. Clouds own suit was white too, a perfect matching pair. All around them their friends and family gathered together and watched the pair enjoying their first dance._

 _"me too" He whispered back._

* * *

Cloud closed his eyes as the familiar tune thrummed through the room. Maybe he should have asked Zack to leave this one off the soundtrack, too many memories. Good memories though, happy memories...but tinged with loss. It was both a disappointment and a relief when it finally ended.

"You ok?" Blue eyes opened in surprise at his friends voice. Zack looked concerned and Cloud smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine. You know most people save the slower songs until the end of the party?"

The dark haired man smiled bashfully, "Its only once every couple of songs, I'm just trying to maintain the romance" Zack slung his arm casually over his friends shoulders and glanced around the room where the party was just starting to pick up "besides who doesn't love a good power ballad anyway? Everyone seems to be enjoying them at least, Tifa certainly does" He beamed happily and nodded towards the dark haired girl who had arrived from Nibleheim earlier that morning.

Cloud grinned as he looked towards the centre of the room where his childhood friend was taking centre stage. She always was a social butterfly and since the party had started she had been huge hit with all of Zack's soldier friends. At the moment about ten guys were jostling each other as they danced, all trying to be closest to the pretty girl ready for when the next slow song started and they could take their chance at being the one to share it with her. It was kind of sweet to watch.

The future hero felt briefly protective of this younger version of his oldest friend but the feeling quickly passed. Even at this age she could take care of herself just fine. Besides none of these guys would cause any trouble, Zack was a great judge of character, he only befriended the good guys. On top of that with Zack and Angeal both keeping watch no one would dare.

A few Turks were dotted around the place too, most of them keeping to the edges of the room rather than dancing about like the rowdier soldiers. The blonde frowned slightly as he saw Rude take an interest in the busty girl, worried that he may need to intervene before the other man tried to start something. Thankfully the moment passed and Cloud couldn't help feeling immensely relieved when the bald Turks interest waned and he went back to talking to Elena.

Cloud liked Rude, he did. He would never have let him marry Tifa if he didn't; but This Tifa wasn't the same Tifa.

The future he remembered had a lot of good in it. A lot of joy.

There were memories of that time that he would continue to cherish for as long as he lived. He had already begun a journal so he could write down as much as he was able before new memories overrode the old ones. Preserving the world he had left behind in the only way left to him.

But for all its good, the future he had known was marred with darkness. Every friend and loved one had faced the worst the world could throw at them and it was that darkness that shaped them.

Marlene had been the one to say it. Such a smart girl, too wise for her fourteen years. _"We'll be OK. No matter what happens. Edge is proof of that. Born from the ruins of Midgar; we are a city of survivors. Every one of us."_

The girl was right. They were all survivors.

To become the woman she needed to be to love a man like Rude, Tifa had been broken by life and rebuilt stronger and more resilient than the girl in front of him would ever need to be.

So as much as Cloud liked Reno's quiet partner, that was one relationship he would be doing his very best to prevent ever reoccurring.

He smiled again as the sound of Tifa's happy giggles drew him out of his memories. Kunsel had apparently won the latest tussle and was now twirling the young woman in a circle as she laughed.

Blue eyes scanned the room, trying not to show too much disappointment. "He's not here"

Zack's arm tightened around his shoulders in a half hug "He will be, don't worry about it. Just be patient and try to enjoy yourself until he arrives." He swung the blond around and encouraged him into a twirl "See, the night is young and so are we"

"You might be" Cloud laughed "I'm practically a pensioner"

"Nah, that's just in your head. You need to get used to being young again, and that means dancing and being lively"

"Not everyone has to dance Zack" The blonde inclined his head towards others in the room who had also been keeping to the edges. In the far corner Genesis was conversing with Sephiroth and trying to keep him distracted from Cloud for as much of the party as possible. They still weren't entirely sure how they were going to deal with the silver haired soldier.

Angeal was setting out the food. It was a nice spread. None of the crappy finger foods that people usually have at parties, the large soldier had handled all the cooking himself. Apparently the added challenge of adding a few vegan dishes into the selection had been welcomed and Zack had been treated to more than a few trial dishes over the last week. Despite his endless complaints to Cloud about being subjected to rabbit food Zack did grudgingly admit that all the dishes had been delicious as most things Angeal cooked were, the man was a culinary genius.

Somewhere out in the crowd Clouds precious hat was making its way around the room, moving from head to head as each dancer plucked it away from the last person. _Note to self, hats are not safe at parties._ Eventually the stress of keeping track of it became too much and Cloud pulled away from his friend and rushed into the crowds to retrieve it.

After a playful game of keep away with a large soldier he had been introduced to earlier that night Cloud gently set his favourite accessory on top of Tifa's brown locks as he joined her in the centre of the room for a dance. She smiled happily as he placed the cap on her head, a few wolf whistles sounding around them as he did. She took his hands and they swayed together to the music.

"How are you finding the party?"

"It's great! I'm having so much fun. Thanks so much for inviting me Cloud." She let go of his hands as the beat picked up and they both raised their arms in the air beginning to jump with the music.

"No problem, it's so great to have you here. I know you're gona love the city." Having his friend here really was wonderful. His teenage self would never have invited her, too ashamed by his failures and wanting to hide them from her. His older self knew better, knew that Tifa had never cared about him becoming a SOLDIER, she just wanted him to be happy. This wasn't about him anyway, this was about her. About getting her away from a town that was suffocating her as much as it had him. This visit was well overdue.

They danced together for a few more songs, occasionally chatting about little things like the town, memories of growing up and plans for what they were going to do during Tifa's visit. Their conversation, along with every other conversation in the room was cut short by the extremely loud arrival of the unofficial (and unknowing) guest of honour.

"Hey nice party Fair, guessing my invite got lost or sumthin but don't worry I decided to stop by anyway, liven things up a bit you know?"

 _Show time._

Zack moved across the room with confidence, schooling his features into the anger expected of him. "What the hell do you want Reno? This is my birthday party, couldn't you go and annoy someone else for one fucking night?"

"Hey, no need to get pissy porcupine. I was just stopping in to say hello." Zack bristled at the nickname.

"Well now you can say goodbye and fuck off!"

"Now Zack don't be impolite." Right on cue, Angeal to the rescue. "We have plenty of room here, I'm sure there is space for one more guest." Zack looked like he was going to protest further but was cut off by a look from his lover.

"Fine" He muttered.

Cloud was sure the shit eating grin on Reno's face would have been punched off if Zack hadn't been in on this plan. A few of the other soldiers in the room looked ready to step in and floor the Turk anyway but Angeal shot a stern look around at them and they all deflated and accepted that the annoying redhead was here to stay. No one was going to disagree with the Commanders decision in his own home.

Conversations gradually restarted around the room and things started to pick up again.

As Reno made his way across to where Rude was sitting he made sure to look around at everyone, daring them to say something and revelling in the fact he wasn't welcome here. Cloud quickly snatched the hat off his friends head and placed it on his own blonde spikes, smiling at Tifa as he did and hoping he didn't seem rude. Thankfully she just laughed and adjusted it for him as he smiled in thanks.

As the plotters knew he would, Reno couldn't resist throwing a comment towards Cloud as he went past just to get under Zack's skin. "Yo Cloudy boy, looking hot! You didn't have to dress up for me you know? We both know I prefer it when you dress down"

 _Ironic that Cloud really had dressed up for him_

Zack took a step towards the redhead in anger and was pulled back by Angeal who ushered him in another direction just as planned. Cloud could see his friends anger was only half faked. At this point he had realised the boisterous First regarded Reno's happiness as an unfortunate side effect of making Cloud happy.

Oddly enough on the other side of the room it was Sephiroth who held Genesis back. "He's fine Gen, the man can fight his own disputes"

"Who's that" Tifa asked, eyes flicking from Cloud to the redhead in confused concern and snapping him out of his thoughts.

Cloud felt a moment of panic. Tifa didn't know about the video and he really, really didn't want her to find out "No one, just... someone I know."

He excused himself from his young friend and left her with some very happy SOLDIERS for a while as he went to track down Zack.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked in concern.

The young First frowned slightly then sighed, "Yeah I'm good. That guy just gets on my nerves." He looked towards Cloud seeming guilty for a moment "No offense or anything, it's just...how did you fall for him?"

Cloud laughed, totally understanding his friends confusion "I have no idea. I just... did"

Zack shook his head bemused, once again resigning himself to the blondes romantic choices even though he still didn't quite approve. "What about you? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just... I'm worried about Tifa."

"Tifa?" The dark haired soldier glanced towards the dance floor where the girl in question was currently dancing between two Seconds "Hey you don't need to worry about her Spike, they're all good guys"

"It's not that. I um... that video?" he glanced nervously towards Zack waiting for him to nod in acknowledgement "I uh... you don't think there's a chance she's gona see it do you? I'd really prefer she didn't"

"Oh shit Cloud, don't worry about that. Angeal spoke to Veld and arranged for it to be erased."

"Erased?" The blonde stared at his friend incredulously "Zack everyone in the company was sent a copy."

"Yep, and the Turks have access to everyone's phones. They did a sweep and deleted them all."

"Everyone's phones?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone's?"

"Yeah"

Clouds eyes widened as the information sunk in.

"That's... really creepy"

"Yeah"

They stopped for a moment contemplating the creepiness of Turks.

"You sure you're ok Spike?"

Cloud took a breath. "Yeah, just hoping this doesn't all fall through"

"It won't. The universe owes you too much. It can let you have this one"

"The universe seems to enjoy screwing me over, who's to say it won't this time?"

"Me, I won't let it this time. If he loved you once then he can love you again. He just needs an opportunity to see it." Zack puffed out his chest as he said it, daring Cloud to disagree.

"Is it really that simple?"

"Of course. Look, I know you said love isn't unconditional and maybe you're right but... if love grows and it depends on the conditions it grows in, then just... change the conditions. Nurture it, train it, make it grow. Once it takes root I'm sure it will flourish and bloom."

Clouds eyebrows rose as the speech went on "You are really overdoing that metaphor"

The cadet was thrilled to discover Zack looked hilarious when he blushed "I know, Geal had me helping in his garden the other day and all these gardening terms are stuck in my head." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Well I'm sure you've made him proud." Cloud teased.

Zack was pleased to see his friend smile again. "I've made myself proud" He looked less nervous now.

"Well that's all that matters then"

Now that both men had calmed down they visibly relaxed. "Alright" Zack declared "I'm going to go mingle. You go look sexy and try to catch lover boys attention"

"Right" Cloud smiled.

"Oh and Cloud" Zack turned towards him whilst continuing to move away backwards.

"Yeah?"

"No hanky panky in the apartment Ok? Save it for later. This party is to remain strictly in the U rating."

Cloud laughed again "Got it"

As Zack wandered off to hang out with his other guests Cloud moved towards the sofa to sit down for a while.

It had been decided earlier that Cloud shouldn't be the one to approach Reno.

 _"Let him come to you. He should be the one chasing."_

 _"I know how to deal with my own husband Zack"_

"Cloud dear I hate to say this but you have terrible taste in men." Genesis gracefully plonked himself next to the blonde, flicking his head back to get the hair out of his eyes. _How does he plonk gracefully? That is a serious talent._

The Cadet blinked a few times to get his thoughts in order then turned to stare at the fiery SOLDIER.

"Didn't you date Rufus for a while last year?"

Genesis sighed dramatically "Everyone is allowed one mistake. At least I didn't marry mine"

"Fuck off"

The SOLDIERS head whipped around so fast it had to hurt.

He met the steely gaze of the man next to him and felt a chill run through him at the anger in those eyes.

"Marrying Reno was not a mistake. Not for one single moment so from now on I'm going to need you to keep your opinions to yourself. You don't know shit about my life, you don't know shit about my husband."

The air between them was suddenly tense.

Genesis bit his lip for a moment trying to decide what to say. Eventually he just settled on "Sorry"

After a few more seconds of awkward silence the dramatic First decided a retreat was in order and excused himself to go find Zack.

Cloud lay his head back on the sofa and let his eyes fall closed. The vibration of the music ran through him and soothed his nerves. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt an arm settle across his shoulders and a weight dip down the seat beside him.

"Hey Blondie, what's a pretty thing like you doing over here all by yourself?"

This was it. The moment all their planning had been for. He turned to greet his once lover.

The redheads grin was too wide. It looked wrong. Cloud tried to smile back but couldn't find the energy.

It didn't seem to matter though. With a smirk the Turk edged closer pressing himself into Clouds side, reaching to take his hand and running his fingers lightly over the blondes palm.

"Remember the last time we were here together? When you were breaking in to rescue that gorgeous hat." Clouds free hand shot up to touch the hat he had forgotten he was still wearing, a real smile beginning to lift the corner of his lips as Reno continued.

"We could have had a great time together making that sequel"

Clouds smile grew as he imagined it. "Still can. Just need to choose a different setting."

"Aww, you're no fun yo. What's wrong with right here?" Reno shifted closer still, wrapping himself around the blonde.

"Other than the fact it would get us maimed and/or killed if we tried it?" Cloud laughed, shifting as well to increase the contact, enjoying the scent of the other man as it took over all his senses.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" The smile was softer now, didn't seem as fake as he leaned in to steal a kiss before pulling away just as quickly and shifting his hand to rest on Clouds thigh. "Ok then, maybe not the full sequel, but at least we can make the teaser."

For a moment Cloud felt a rush of excitement, but as Reno's hand slid further up his leg he saw green eyes flick up to check if Zack was watching.

"Get off of me" The words came out as a growl.

Reno's grin was lecherous. "I'd rather get you off" The hand started to grip until Cloud slapped it away.

"No, you'd rather piss Zack off"

Reno was surprised when the blond suddenly shifted to straddle him. Arms resting either side of his head caging him in and leaving him nowhere to look but up into those ocean blue eyes.

"I thought Turks were meant to be observant but you manage to be completely oblivious to things right in front of your face." Blue eyes stared hard into green and dared them to look away.

"I Like You" Cloud said the words slowly willing the other man to understand.

"Do you get that Reno? Does that fucking compute? I don't just fancy you. I don't just tolerate you. I don't want to just use you and throw you away. I honestly truly fucking like you. I think you are cool and smart and interesting and fun and I'd love to get to know you if you would just let me. There are moments when we talk and I get the impression that interest is returned and I think... _'this could be awesome'_ but If I've read that wrong then tell me now and I'll give up. I'll leave you alone and ask you do the same with me because if all I am to you, if all I will ever be, is a means of upsetting Zack then well done, mission accomplished, but I'm not doing it anymore." He took a deep breath suddenly exhausted.

"It's up to you. Just... think it over ok? Let me know." Before he moved away Cloud couldn't resist planting a kiss on his once husbands lips; soft and sweet, pouring all of his emotion into it and preying silently that it wasn't a kiss goodbye.

As the blond walked away Reno sat stunned trying to think of a response, something to call after the other man and bring him back, but he had been rendered silent. As the little Cadet he had been confounded by for weeks disappeared into the crowd of dancing SOLDIERs his words repeated in the redheads mind.

 _I like you_

 _I like you_

 _I like you_

...

"I need some air."

Tifa was startled out of a spin as Cloud pushed through the circle of people she was dancing in. He gently took her arm and led her to the edge of the room so they could speak.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Not sure if I'm coming back or not. Might just head to bed after." He looked tired and a little upset.

Tifa furrowed her brows in surprise.

"Oh ok. Do you... want me to come along? Keep you company?"

He shook his head, distracted. "No its fine. I need some time alone. You stay and enjoy the party." He glanced about the room full of SOLDIERS "I'll see you tomorrow. You're ok staying here?"

She smiled in reassurance.

"Yeah, Zack has already prepared the room for me and he just cornered me to ask what I want for breakfast tomorrow. I'll be fine."

A weak smile made its way onto Clouds face. Zack really was such a nice guy. Angeal too. She couldn't be in better hands.

"We can go into the city tomorrow. Explore for a few hours, go shopping and catch up. It'll be great." The young girl could hear the exhaustion in her friends voice as he tried to sound optimistic about their plans.

He had seemed different ever since he had called and asked her to visit. Barely a year since he left Nibleheim yet somehow a world away from the boy she once knew. Undoubtedly the influence of the city and his training in the army. Until now she had thought it was a good change, he was stronger, more confident in himself but in this moment he just looked worn, almost old, not in a physical sense but a mental one.

"Cloud... are you sure you're alright?"

He pulled her into a sudden hug that knocked the wind out of her. "I'm fine Teef. It's just been a long day. Here..." Pulling back he lifted his hat off and handed it to her. "Give that to Angeal for me? Tell him I expect it back untainted"

She giggled in confusion afraid to ask what he meant by that. Before she could speak he gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you Tifa. I'm glad you're here"

With that he turned on his heel and made his way to the door, all she could do was watch him walk away.

* * *

Sorry for the late post this week. I was away for the weekend so only just finished writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews bring much joy.


	16. Chapter 16

The music vibrated through the room as the party came into full swing.

The lights had been turned off a while ago. With several dozen sets of soldier eyes glowing brightly, adrenalin pumping through the men as they danced additional lights were hardly needed. It was like a bizarre light show.

Sephiroth had seen hundreds of soldiers rise through the ranks of his army. Shook their hands in congratulations as they stood tall and proud at their graduation ceremony, welcoming them to the ranks of the elite. He had looked into hundreds of pairs of eyes of every colour; greens and browns, hazels and greys, mixtures and shades of every kind, all of them unique.

All of them gone just a few weeks later when the treatments began.

All replaced with the same bright unnatural blue.

Cloud's eyes would look like that soon.

Sephiroth remembers the first time he saw those eyes. He had been young, maybe fifteen, finally deemed old enough to be presented to the world. It was his first day at the Midgard base.

He had been in one of the training rooms, couldn't remember which, running through a warm-up kata. The boy had moved quickly. Quicker than he had ever seen another person move. Not quick enough to take him down of course, but enough to knock him off balance as the auburn haired boy ran and launched at him without warning.

Sephiroth had dropped down and swung his arm up to throw off his assailants attack, not expecting the other to move with it and regain balance so quickly. The next few minutes had been a blur of kicks, twists and punches before he finally got the upper hand and pinned the other teen face down to the mat.

A deep chuckle interrupted any further harm he might have inflicted. "I told you, you couldn't beat him Gen"

"Shut up Geal, I did fine, he just got lucky" The teen wriggled aggressively against his hold, sounding petulant.

Sephiroth frowned, he had won the fight fairly and due to superior skill, couldn't this boy see that?

Apparently the other teen agreed with him because he snorted "Right, sure"

Pleased that he had found an ally who was taking his side Sephiroth had glanced up, noting that the other boy was perhaps a few years older than himself and sporting a head of dark hair that hung long around his face. The young man's gaze was aimed towards the other teen still pinned to the floor, a fond smirk pulling at his lips.

Sephiroth took in every detail.

Taking advantage of his moment of distraction 'Gen' had shoved back against his hold, sending Sephiroth sprawling on the mat, whilst the flame haired boy stood and dusted down his uniform with a huff.

"Not so tough now are you?" The teen had spat.

The silverette recalled glaring in irritation whilst the dark haired boy shook his head at his friend, placing a large hand on the others arm in soft reprimand. They had seemed very familiar with one another.

With one last glare towards Sephiroth who was still laying on the training mat, the boy he later learned was called Genesis and far later had come to call friend had stormed off stating that he had better things to be doing.

Angeal had pulled Sephiroth to his feet that day.

Had taken his hand in a warm palm and offered an open smile as he shook it firmly introducing himself for the first time.

Shephiroth wonders if the older man had felt the change in his pulse as his heart skipped a beat.

His greatest regret was that he didn't smile back that day.

He had been too distracted.

Too startled by those eyes.

The first mako eyes he ever saw but far from the last.

They were striking. They were beautiful.

They were...wrong.

Out of place.

 _This man shouldn't have blue eyes._

In his mind Sephiroth always pictured Angeal with brown eyes. A deep chocolate brown. Warm like the man himself.

There were times when they were separated for long periods of time, away on separate missions or simply different schedules, times when Sephiroth would have nothing but his daydreams to remember his friend. In those periods he would always picture brown eyes.

The joy of seeing his friend again would always be marred by the sight of those mako blue orbs, strange and bright like medical lights. Nothing like the warmth he expected.

Sometimes his fantasies seemed so real the sight of those eyes was a genuine surprise, like a sharp pinch ripping him from a pleasant dream.

Regardless of that he found himself quickly falling for his gentle friend. The man's easy kindness and genuine nature was addictive to Sephiroth who had grown up in a world where everything was manufactured and false.

Sephiroth wouldn't deny a large part of the tension between himself and the auburn SOLDIER stemmed from the jealousy he felt that first year. He had been convinced the two friends were more than that. In his mind, Genesis was mocking him. Flaunting Angeal in front of him like a tease. _Look at me. Look what I have. Look what you will never have._

By the time he realised there was nothing between the two men Sephiroth already regarded Angeal as his dearest friend and any attempt to admit his true feelings fell flat as he was struck with the blood chilling fear of being rejected. Worse still the fear that he would be shunned for these feelings, his admission causing him to lose the best person he had ever known.

So Sephiroth found joy in his friendship and tried to make that enough, unwilling to ask for more lest he lose what little he had..

And Sephiroth watched;

Watched as Angeal grew from a teen to a man.

Watched as he tended to his little roof garden.

Watched as he turned the most basic ingredients into the most wonderful meals.

Watched as he swung a sword, larger than many men, with a near artistic grace.

Watched the smile on his face when he declared he had decided to mentor a student.

Watched his pride as that student flourished under his guidance.

Watched him struggle, conflicted, as his feelings for that student shifted into something else.

Watched his joy when he realised his feelings were returned.

Watched his smile grow every passing moment as he fell in love with someone as different to Sephiroth as night was to day.

* * *

Cloud was a great person.

Zack told him so.

Zack was a good judge of character.

Angeal told him so.

Angeal was a wonderful man who wanted his friends to be happy.

His heart told him so.

Sephiroth could be happy with Cloud.

He would get to know him.

Learn to love him.

He had to try.

He would try anything to make this heartache go away.

* * *

Genesis had been unusually chatty tonight, sticking to his side persistently since they had arrived. Then that annoying Turk had barged in and made a scene, deliberately taunting Cloud. It had irritated Sephiroth but he had learned now that the blonde could handle himself and kept Genesis from jumping in and making things worse.

Although his temperamental friend had agreed to stay away from the Turk he did excuse himself to go speak to Cloud after things had settled down, finally leaving the General to himself for a while.

He spent some time talking with a few of the other SOLDIERs and attempting to be sociable but as was his custom at parties, Sephiroth eventually retreated to the kitchen for some space away from the crowd, pouring himself a glass of water to clear his head.

After downing the first glass he refilled it then stood leaning against the edge of the countertop, grasping the glass in both hands and watching the ripples that travelled across the surface every time he shifted his hands one way or the other.

The door opened and a small figure slipped in, shutting it softly behind them afterwards. In his peripheral the General saw long brown hair.

 _Clouds friend; Tilly or Tina or something._

"Oh, excuse me. Do you know where I can find a safety pin? My hair tie snapped and I need something to hold it together."

He considered the question for a moment before realising he had no idea where a safety pin might be in his friends kitchen. "No. Sorry"

"Oh, well nevermind." She moved to open the door again, resigned to wearing her hair down for the rest of the night.

A thought suddenly struck the silver haired man. "Wait, I've got a better idea"

The young woman halted in the middle of the kitchen, waiting patiently for him.

Sephiroth turned and set his glass down, opening the draw he had been leaning on and pulling out a set of ornate chopsticks Zack had stolen from a Wutain restaurant a few years ago because he thought they looked cool.

The boy had insisted he would learn to eat with them within the week. They had lain untouched in this draw ever since.

"Here, turn around"

Presented with the girls back he gathered together the long dark hair, running his fingers gently through the strands near the scalp and teasing it to lie flat, as he would his own if putting it up. Once every stray thread was collected he twisted the section nearest the crown to make a bun before gently easing one of the sticks through at a diagonal to hold it in place.

The other stick was inserted in the opposite direction, creating a cross pattern through the now tightly secured hair, the remaining length hanging down from the bun in a ponytail.

The girl checked her reflection in the glass front of the end cabinet where the fancy plates were kept; twisting from side to side to see it from every angle.

"Wow, that's so cool. Thanks"

She turned to look at him with an open genuine smile.

Not flirtatious and stretched too wide like the women who worked in the building; the ones who always tried to get his attention with their mascara smeared eye lashes and lips painted strange shades of pink, purple and red.

This girl wore no makeup, her natural beauty was left alone to speak for itself.

A look of gratitude sparkled in warm chocolate brown eyes.

It was remarkably easy to smile back.

* * *

I seem to have developed a fixation with eyes.

Three cheers for brown eyes. I love mine. I'm told they're my best feature.


	17. Chapter 17

Many people wouldn't believe it but Reno was a big fan of routine. He liked order, he liked to know what was going on around him. Any chaos had to be carefully planned, scheduled and carried out by him.

His day started at 04:30 with a cup of strong coffee, no milk, no sugar, before making his way to the office for 05:00 to complete his paperwork and reports regarding his work the day before.

The quiet of the empty rooms made it easier to focus and he was usually done by 06:15, handing the reports to Tseng just as the Turks second in command was arriving to start his own day.

The redhead then went for a jog through the park, enjoying the cool morning air. It was especially nice in those months when he could watch the sun rise over the horizon. Reno loved the sun.

After that it was back home for a shower and breakfast.

He would saunter back into the office at 07:20, just in time for Elena to reprimand him for being 'late as usual' as she huffed in annoyance. He would just smirk and throw his feet up onto his desk, lounging comfortably in the chair and waiting to be given his assignments for the day.

The activities for his day were frequently varied, that was the nature of the job, but that itself was part of his routine. Some days when work was slow, or low enough priority that he didn't mind sneaking away, he would amuse himself with personal projects.

Recently that had included trailing a certain blonde who had been getting under his skin.

Cloud truly was a mystery. Reno hadn't expected that one night they had spent together to become whatever it had become. It was just a joke. A way to get at Fair. But...somehow it had gotten out of his hands, somehow he had lost control.

Reno never lost control. He always knew what was going on. He always knew how everyone around him would react. But this time he just... miscalculated. Cloud had defied every expectation.

It was frightening.

No! That's stupid. He wasn't going to let that kid get to him.

 _I like you._

He wasn't going to let it break his ordered world. He had stopped following him now.

19:00 signaled the end of the redheads day. (Assuming his assignments didn't extend out of hours.) Sometimes he would go out and make himself seen. A few drinks, some self designed chaos, maybe even find a companion for the evening.

Sometimes more than one.

Just enough to keep up his reputation. Image is a fragile thing after all.

Most nights he would spend the evening relaxing on his own.

Fridays were the exception. Fridays were beer night.

Originally it was Rude's beer night. A night when he could go to a bar, chill for a few hours and let his hair down (Metaphorically speaking) but since they were assigned to each other Reno had been tagging along.

So at 19:00 every Friday as Rude stood to leave, his enigmatic partner would jump up to follow him, sticking to his side like glue and allowing the larger man no opportunity to protest as he slid into the passenger seat and began to enthusiastically recount tales of his adventures that week. Reno knew that Rude wasn't listening, or at least that he was trying to block him out.

Every so often he would see the large man work his jaw, probably gritting his teeth to keep from shouting in frustration, but that didn't stop Reno, it never had with anyone else. Rude was part of his routine now whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Friday 4pm.

Reno was bored.

He had had the misfortune of being lumbered with one of the most mind numbing tasks ever inflicted on Turk kind.

Guarding a door.

He wasn't even certain what was behind the door.

That in itself was frustrating enough. There wasn't much in this company he wasn't aware of, Turks had access to a lot of information and despite still being young Reno was already one of the more senior members. Not quite inner circle of course; but privy to more than most.

Admittedly a large amount of what he did know, was above his pay grade, but it was that ability to gather restricted Intel that had gotten him recruited in the first place. So those above him accepted that he knew more than he should and let it slide.

He was trusted.

The Turks were built on trust. Most people didn't realise that but it was true. In a job surrounded by secrecy and lies it seemed ridiculous but that's exactly why it was so important. They needed that trust to keep them sane.

So Turks trusted each other... and no one else.

Regardless of all that there were some things Reno didn't know yet.

Door 43 was one of those things.

It was always guarded. Day and night without fail. Every Turk from level 3 security down to level 5 had a shift at least once a week. Six hours at a time.

Levels 6 and 7 weren't senior enough for the task. Level 1 and 2 were above such work.

No one below level 2 was allowed into room 43. Sometimes a higher-up would go in and not come out again for hours other times they would enter for mere minutes before leaving again and some days no one went in at all. Today was one of those days.

No indication was ever given about what was in that room. Nothing was ever taken in, nothing was ever removed.

Occasionally those who were level 3 and below would speculate on what was behind that door.

With some creative thinking involved the theories ranged from sinister to bizarre.

Reno's personal theory was that there was nothing in there at all.

Maybe a desk and a sofa for their superiors to sit take a nap without anyone knowing but nothing important.

Just a stupid joke to keep them entertained and keep the lower downs in line. Making them stand for hours on end guarding nothing but an empty fucking room.

As a level 3 Turk Reno was confident he would learn the truth soon though. Just had to hold out for that promotion.

"You're avoiding me"

 _Shit!_

The redhead bolted upright from where he had been slouched against the wall. Damn it. Even if it did turn out to be an empty room, slacking whist watching 43 was a big no no.

 _Come on Reno, you're better than this. Not gona make it to the top if you don't stay alert._

His attention darted straight to the source of his wake up call, mildly grateful for the interruption and massively grateful it wasn't one of his superiors. Though when he saw who it was he briefly wished it had been.

 _Shit._

"Well?"

"Well what yo?" He saw the flash of anger in those blue eyes and knew that the Cadet wasn't fooled by his nonchalant act. He kept it up anyway, unsure what else to do so sticking to his comfort zone.

He saw the blonde role his shoulders back in irritation, standing up taller as though preparing for a fight. "We need to talk."

Reno had hoped they could avoid this. Awkward conversations were not his forte.

"No, we don't." Ever since Soldier boys party Reno had been playing their conversation through in his head, trying to make sense of it and had eventually reached the only logical conclusion.

"You wanted an answer kid? Well the answer is no way." It was surprising how hard those words were to say but he kept his voice even and gave away nothing of his inner thoughts.

Blue eyes stared hard into his green one and he desperately wanted to look away, but he was a Turk damn it and he would not back down to a Cadet, not even in this.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone might actually like you?" The words were a shock. At first he had hoped the blonde would take his recent silent treatment as an answer, now the other man had tracked him down and forced him to issue a flat out rejection; it should have been enough. Yet there he was, still staring back at him expectantly. Not only that but he had seen straight through to the one reason Reno had desperately tried not to acknowledge when thinking up his excuses to say no.

Denial seemed like an appropriate route.

"You wanted to know if there was something there, there ain't; end of story blondie. Nothing personal, you were just... convenient." Even the flicker of hurt that crossed the boys face at those words wasn't enough to make him leave.

"I don't believe that." The words were gritted out through clenched teeth. "I don't think you do either. I think your saying no because there is something there and you see it but you don't know how to handle it. You really can't face the idea that someone in this world actually wants to be with you."

Every word brought the smaller man closer to where the Turk was posted by the door, eyes locked on his, unblinking. For just a moment Reno felt his mask slip and knew Cloud had seen it too. Seen the uncertainty beneath the bravado.

In truth he had never even considered the possibility. He had always gotten by fine on his own. People didn't like him and he didn't ask them to. He was a loudmouth pain in the ass and that was that. The rest of the world could fuck off.

At the very most people tolerated him. Even his best friend only hung out with him because he had no choice. That was fine by Reno. That was all he needed. It was better that way. Safer. If no one gets close then you never have to worry about them pushing you away.

Reno grit his teeth to drive away the angst whilst Cloud stepped closer, his features softening.

"That's it, Isn't it?" The sadness in the boys tone was infuriating. He didn't need this brats pity. He felt the rage burst to the surface.

"Or maybe I just don't want to be with _you_? You ever consider that Strife? Maybe I think I can do better that some scrawny little SOLDIER wanabe who thinks he's so fucking hot?" He put as much venom as he could behind the words. Wanting them to hurt.

He had no idea how well he had succeeded.

But still the smaller man stood his ground. Refusing to give up. Reno was finding this conversation difficult to handle so he tried a different tactic.

"Can't you see I'm working Cadet? I'm doing important Turk work and I gona need you to back away from to door or else I'm gona have to make you leave" He tried to make himself took threatening but suspected he was dealing with the only Cadet in the company who wasn't afraid of Turks. Another mystery about this boy he was dying to unravel.

But no... he had to let go of this kid. He would keep his distance now. Let this whole ordeal blow over. He just had to make him leave first.

Clouds eyes flicked up to the plaque on the door, as plain and unassuming as the door itself. Room 43. He checked his memories. Holds a series of high tech safes where details of the companies most classified missions are stored. Reno had told him about that. This Reno probably didn't know yet.

He knew that Reno couldn't leave this post until his shift ended. Knew this was his best opportunity to talk to the other man, The only time when the vibrant Turk had no choice but to stay and listen.

"I really do like you Reno." His words were soft again. Too tired to keep arguing. "I know you don't believe it, maybe don't know how to believe it; but you are not as alone as you think. There are people who genuinely enjoy being around you. People who want to be close to you but you're always pushing them back, keeping them out. I know it can be scary letting your walls down, but it can also be rewarding." He took a step back finally, already turning towards the staircase doors further down the hall "If you don't want to let me in then fine. But please...let someone in. A lifetime is a long time to spend alone"

Then Reno was alone. Stuck in a silent hallway with nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

By the time his shift ended at six and Katana came to replace him Reno couldn't get away fast enough. With the work day still not over he headed back to his desk and astonished Elena by actually doing some paperwork in front of her for once.

The clock ticked closer to seven and the redhead shifted in his seat. A deeply ingrained part of him was itching to follow his usual routine but after his earlier encounter he didn't really feel like being around anyone. Didn't want to sit and pretend he was welcome when he knew he wasn't.

So for the first time since they had been assigned as partners Reno didn't follow when Rude stood to leave.

 _Guess he can drink in peace this week._

As the redhead stared blankly at his computer screen he tried to put his thoughts in order, his conversation with Strife still nagging at him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled Reno from his thoughts and he looked up in surprise to find Rude leaning against the doorframe casually.

The smaller Turk tried to not let his surprise show "You forget somthin?"

"No... just wondering what the hold-up is. You're usually not one to stick around on Fridays."

"Yeah well..." Reno glanced around his desk, trying to think of a quick excuse to give the other man so he could be left in peace "I gotta... finish this report, it was due last week." It was a lie. As shocked as most people would be if they knew, Reno was the only Turk who had never handed a report in late; and Rude was one of the few who knew that.

The quiet man felt a rush of concern for his young friend and without hesitation sat back down at his own desk "That's fine. I can wait."

Reno's eyebrows shot up in surprise, not sure how to react.

For a while he considered protesting but Clouds words were still echoing fresh in his mind.

 _Is it really so hard to believe someone might actually enjoy your company?_

He pushed the feeling of hope down. It's stupid. He doesn't like me. He just puts up with me because we're partners. He'll wait five minutes then leave without me.

Certain in his convictions the redhead started typing up his reports. The ones he would usually leave until Monday morning. He just kept writing. Moving from one document to the next whilst watching the clock out of the corner of his eye. Waiting to see how long it would take for the stoic Turk to give up and leave.

Two hours later he ran out of work and the other man was still there. Sat in his chair and patiently waiting. _Why is he waiting?_

He wanted to ask but couldn't find the words. Had no idea how to respond to this development.

Once it became apparent that Reno had nothing more to do Rude stood for the second time.

"You coming?"

Unable to think of a response the smaller man just nodded and gathered his things quietly following his partner down to his car.

For the first time since they had known each other it was Rude who kept the conversation going, chatting away about stories he had heard from others about Reno's exploits and encouraging him to supply first person details of the events. By the time they reached the car he had Reno excitedly telling him friend about the modifications he had made to the SOLDIERS coffee machine; the elder Turk smiled as he pulled out of the parking garage, hanging on every word and grateful things were back to normal.

* * *

 _"He thought I hated him."_

 _It was a slow process; Clouds friendship with Rude._

 _It wasn't that they didn't get along, it's just, they were both so quiet they rarely ever spoke. Now, sat side by side at the bar in Seventh heaven watching their small group of mutual friends gathered together in one of the booths across the room, the two men engaged in one of their rare conversations. So far Rude had downed about five pints and was as talkative as Cloud had ever known him to be._

 _"That whole first year we were partners he honestly believed I couldn't stand him."_

 _Rude smiled sadly. Caught in memories of a world far removed from the one they had come to know._

 _"He would go out of his way to always be in mine. Like he was trying to force himself into my life. Giving me no choice. No chance to push him away. He figured out my routines and made them his own so he could hang out with me. Every week he would follow me to this crappy little bar I'm not even sure he liked and he'd just talk for hours without pause like he was afraid if he stopped I would forget he was there."_

 _The bald man huffed a laugh at that and took another swig of his drink._

 _"He would tell me all these ridiculous stories about his day. Some of them were so outrageous I wasn't sure if he'd made them up but knowing Reno they were probably all true. Half the time I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing out loud."_

 _Pushing his ever present sun glasses further up his nose Rude turned to look at the blonde beside him._

 _"Everyone always said what an odd pair we were. They asked me how I put up with him but... it was never like that. He's a smart talking, trouble making, loudmouth pain in the ass... but he's my best friend._

 _I liked him from the start."_


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud couldn't sleep.

He turned over in his bunk, adjusting the pillow under his head and resettling, hoping this new position might help him drift off. No such luck.

He had been so sure when he started this. So confident when he came up with his plan, right here in this very bed but now he just... wasn't.

He thought he knew Reno.

Thought that he would be able to handle anything but it occurred to him, not for the first time that this really wasn't the man he knew. He could still see that man. Waiting beneath the surface. All the things he had loved about his husband were in there somewhere but whoever was in the driving seat was a version of Reno he had never truly known and for all his bravado yesterday Cloud really wasn't sure if he could do this.

Conversations kept replaying in his mind, keeping him from rest.

Giving Reno his ultimatum at the party, challenging his answer in the hall a few days later, every meeting and fleeting interaction they had had since this all began.

Reno was interested in him. He knew that. At least...he thought he did. Maybe he really had misread things? Shiva help him but maybe he really was just a tool to hurt Zack?

Zack.

He had been avoiding the dark haired first just as much as Reno had been avoiding him. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with that much energy or the endless probing that would come with it. He still hadn't told his friend about what happened at the party. How he had totally veered away from the plan.

It was such a simple plan.

Get Reno's attention. Get him to spend more time with Cloud. Win his heart.

Easy.

Except it wasn't. Not when he was this emotionally involved.

Cloud had known Reno was just there to annoy Zack. Had counted on it.

That was part of the plan.

Such a simple plan.

So simple in theory, but then it was real, and he was there, flirting and smiling and so very close then...seeing those eyes drift away from him. Scanning the room to make sure the SOLDIER was watching. It had hurt.

It had hurt in a way he knew it shouldn't but it had hurt all the same.

There was a time those eyes would look at him with such intensity he was sure the other man could see through into his soul. See every one of his hopes and fears laid bare. Never wavering.

It made him feel afraid and vulnerable and loved. So desperately loved.

Cloud wanted Reno. He did.

Wanted him as much now as the day he said 'I do'.

But as those green eyes broke away from his Cloud realised he would rather have nothing at all than settle for being a tool in Reno's games.

If the redhead ever decided he wanted Cloud then it had to have nothing to do with Zack.

The plan had been good except for one flaw. It would have broken his heart.

Cloud sighed and turned over again.

Tomorrow he would update Zack on what happened at the party.

For now he would just try not to think too much and preyed the oblivion of sleep would take him soon.

...

Zack couldn't sleep.

Beside him Angeal was snoring. For the first few weeks they had shared a bed that solid rumble had often kept Zack awake but he had since gotten used to it. Tonight it was a restless mind that denied him his slumber.

Cloud hadn't spoken to him since the party. It had been almost a week and the only information he had about the blonde was what Tifa passed along when she returned from seeing him. Zack could tell the girl was concerned for her friend just as much as he was.

The SOLDIER didn't know what had happened at the party. All he knew was that Cloud ran out shortly after Reno went to talk to him and the redhead left not long after that. Zack may not have heard their conversation but he was fairly certain the two of them weren't sneaking off for a private rendezvous anywhere.

The young First sighed quietly, careful not to disturb his lover.

Not for the first time he wondered if what they were doing was a good idea. Not just because of his personal hang ups with Reno but also because of the strain it was putting on Cloud.

Zack could see Clouds point of view, he honestly could and he knew that he would do the same in the other mans position, but that didn't necessarily mean it was the right thing to do.

Maybe Cloud was right about love being unconditional? What if Zack was just pushing his friend to recreate something that just couldn't be recreated? What if he was just setting him up to be hurt?

Zack bit his lip in worry.

Cloud was still grieving for his future/past.

Maybe the best thing to do would just be to give up?

It was a horrible thought.

Zack turned to look at the man sleeping peacefully by his side and imagined giving up on him. He knew he couldn't. No matter the circumstances. Like he had said before.

 _I would fight for him even if it broke me._

He closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him and sent out a prayer to any god who might be listening that he wouldn't have to watch this fight break Cloud.

...

Tifa couldn't sleep.

She was going home in a few days.

She didn't want to go home.

She wanted to stay.

For so long she had been trapped in that town. Suffocated by it. Now she had seen beyond it. Seen only a fraction of the world maybe but it had left her hungry for more.

She wanted to see more of the city. See other cities. See other countries. See everything.

Learn about people beyond the ones she had grown up with.

She wanted independence and freedom. Just as her friend had done, she wanted to prove that she could be strong, stronger than a little town full of little people gave either one of them credit for.

That wasn't her only reason for wanting to stay of course.

A big part of her wanted to stay for Cloud. Not because of any foolish notion of romance. She had given up on that dream a while ago.

She was worried for him.

Ever since her spiky haired friend had run out of Zack's party he had seemed distracted, troubled. It broke her heart to see him some days. The way he would stare into the distance like he was seeing something beyond reality. Like he was trapped in memories he couldn't bring himself to talk about.

Tifa had asked Zack one night what sort of missions Cloud had been on as a Cadet. Probing to find out if maybe he had seen or done something to cause this unnatural melancholy which seemed to have consumed him, but as far as she could tell Cadet missions were fairly basic and nothing noteworthy had happened.

Whatever was troubling him Zack was worried too. She could tell.

Tifa was so happy Cloud had found a friend like Zack here. So glad he had someone watching out for him.

Cloud would never admit it, as stubborn and self sacrificing as he was but he needed to be looked after sometimes. Needed to be cared for when he was too busy playing to hero to care for himself.

The young mountain girl had hoped for a while that she would always be the one to take care of him but she had come to learn that that was not possible. She was grateful to know there were others looking out for him. She just preyed it was enough.

She lay for a while willing sleep to come.

After sometime she gave up, sitting up in the bed and reaching for her nightstand without thinking. In a moment a set of chopsticks was in her hands. She twiddled them in her fingers absentmindedly enjoying the cool solid feel of them.

Zack had laughed in amazement when she first pulled the sticks out after the party, letting her hair down ready for bed. She had been embarrassed when he revealed they belonged to him and immediately tried to give them back but he had waved her concerns away and insisted she keep them. He had seemed fascinated that she could keep her hair secured with just some sticks and asked for a demonstration, Tifa had to bashfully admit she had no idea how to do it and that someone else had put it up for her.

Thankfully Angeal had interrupted them, asking Zack to help him with cleaning up, before the young man could ask who that someone else was.

Tifa knew who Sephiroth was of course.

Who didn't?

Cloud had been the one to first bring him to her attention. Excitedly telling her stories about the mysterious war hero back when they were both just naive children in Nibleheim.

He was the man her friend had travelled halfway across the world for. Leaving her behind to go and be a hero.

She had resented the silver General back then. Blamed him for luring her friend away, leaving her alone.

But seeing him in that kitchen... the way he had smiled at her so kindly, helping her with her hair. He was so nice. Handsome too but that's not what caught her attention.

What drew her to him most was how much he reminded her of Cloud. That same sad, lost look. That same vulnerability. Like he tried so hard to be strong but still needed someone to look after him.

Tifa wondered if Sephiroth had anyone to care for him.

She wanted to ask but wasn't sure how.

She had made so many friends here, she just didn't want them to think less of her. Didn't want them to think she was nothing but another Sephiroth crazed fan girl.

So many people obsessed over that man. Drooling over him everywhere he went, never giving him a moments peace. Zack had told her as much when he had mentioned the General the other day.

He even had his own fan club!

Tifa could just imagine the pitying look the young man would give her if he thought she was one of them; but then she thought of the man she had met in the kitchen and that sad smile he had worn, staring down into his glass of water like it held all the answers in the universe.

She didn't dare ask about him, but the young girl hoped she would get a chance to speak to the silver General again before she went home.

Placing the sticks back on the night stand the young mountain girl lay back down and wondered what tomorrow would have in store.

...

Sephiroth couldn't sleep

Every time he tried brown eyes pervaded his mind.

He had never seen eyes like them.

Well he had seen brown eyes before obviously but not like hers. So full of warmth and expression. So kind.

Never before had he felt so comfortable with another person so quickly. It usually took weeks for him to reach the level of relaxed familiarity he had felt around Tifa after just a few moments.

It was terrifying.

It was exhilarating.

She was leaving soon. The thought made him feel sick, like there was a tight knot in his stomach that was twisting and turning every moment.

He wanted to see her again.

Wanted to look into her eyes, even if just to assure himself they were real; that he hadn't dreamed them somehow.

It was ridiculous considering how little contact they had, had. They had spoken just a few sentences that night before she returned to the party, just enough to give their names and confirm they were both friends of Cloud.

Which led to his second problem.

Cloud.

Sephiroth felt so hopeless.

He had been actively pursuing the blonde for a while now.

A pursuit that Zack, Genesis and Angeal had all greatly encouraged. He had been repeatedly assured the future hero felt some affection towards him though his friends had been far less vocal about it these last two weeks and his contact with the blonde had been limited in that time.

He had been planning to speak to him at Zack's party. Encourage their friendship further, then he'd met Tifa.

Now the thought of continuing his courtship just felt wrong. Like a betrayal.

Whether a betrayal to Cloud or to Tifa he couldn't say. He just... couldn't do it.

Whether or not the brown haired girl returned his affection he had to try. She was... too wonderful to let go without at least taking a chance.

He thought again of those warm beautiful eyes set into such a delicate pretty face. So natural. So unlike the cold manufactured world he lived in.

She was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

More than he ever dared hope for.

Sephiroth dreaded explaining this to Zack.

He would be furious.

The young First had gone through so much effort to set him up with Cloud he would be devastated when Sephiroth told him his interest had shifted.

Zack was so protective of his friend, so determined to make him happy. Now Sephiroth had to derail all of his plans and he had no idea how the hyperactive young man would respond.

It was because of this he hadn't been able to speak to the young woman these last few days. She was never alone. When she wasn't out with Cloud she was with one of the others. He couldn't get close to her. Not without revealing that he _wanted to be close to her_.

The General felt guilty. Cloud really was a good person. He hated to do this and honestly hoped they could still be friends.

It would be better to admit everything now than to carry on with a lie though. Of that he was sure.

He hoped his recent pursuit of Cloud wouldn't influence Tifa's decision when he confessed his interest.

He hoped Cloud wouldn't be too hurt by the revelation.

He hoped Zack wouldn't hate him for it.

He hoped Angeal wouldn't give him that disappointed look that always made him feel so devastated.

He had dreamed of Angeal last night. They had been sat together in the larger mans garden. Just talking. In the dream his friends eyes had been blue. Shining like mako.

He had woken up smiling.

It was nice, being able to think of Angeal once more and be honestly happy with his friendship without the tinge of pain he had grown to associate with the kindly man.

Brown eyes still played in his mind, eventually Sephiroth gave up trying to sleep and took himself down to the First's gym, to work off his excess energy with some sword practice.

...

Reno couldn't sleep

He had given up trying around an hour ago, instead taking himself to his office and getting a head start on all his paperwork for the week, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts.

He would be finished soon, four hours earlier than usual and he was already planning a longer route for his morning run.

Cloud had been playing on his mind endlessly for days. How did that little blonde manage to get under his skin so much?

It was unnerving, how someone he knew so little about seemed to be able to see right through him.

A part of him was desperate to know more about this fascinating man.

Another part was desperate to avoid him. Afraid of the sense of vulnerability he caused.

 _I like you._

Once again that simple confession startled him.

The raw honesty of it.

Even with all his self doubt he never doubted the sincerity he saw shining in those deep blue eyes.

The most frightening part was that he liked Cloud too.

Liked the way he never shied away no matter how Reno pushed at him.

Liked the way he seemed genuinely interested in him.

Liked the way he challenged him.

Liked the way he was constantly a surprise.

Liked the way he smiled.

Liked the way he kissed.

Definitely liked the way he fucked.

But he feared the way Cloud made him hope. Made him hope that maybe they really could work. That for once he really might have a chance at something real.

That this man might have the power to hurt him like no one ever has before.

Cloud was unique... special.

Even if he was friends with a git like Fair.

He felt a moment of sadness when he thought of the annoying SOLDIER. Reno had desperately tried to convince himself that whatever was going on between him and Cloud was still about Zack. Just a continued effort to piss off the hyper teen.

He had failed to convince himself but somehow had convinced Cloud without meaning to. He remembered seeing the look of hurt in those blue eyes as the younger man climbed into his lap, forcing Reno to meet his stare head on and then laying his heart on the line.

It had been painful to realise he was the cause of that hurt.

It was ridiculous. He wasn't meant to feel guilt about things like this.

He was meant to be stronger than that. Wasn't he?

But Cloud had a way of making him doubt everything he thought he knew.

It was terrifying how much this boy was affecting him.

Even still Reno had tried to deny it all. Turning down the Cadets offer to try for something more. Attempting to convince him that it was all just a joke. Just a game.

But Cloud had surprised him again. Taking a swift hit at all of Reno's most carefully constructed defences and leaving a crack he wasn't sure he could ever fully repair.

Or even if he wanted to.

Reno felt more vulnerable than he ever had before and it was terrifying.

An odd turn of events to emerge from this was that somehow all of his worrying and procrastinating had helped him get closer to Rude, cementing his friendship in a way he hadn't thought possible.

It was bizarre and frightening and wonderful to think his friend really was... well... his friend.

Not just a colleague, not just his partner, his friend.

His best friend.

Friends give advice right?

Maybe...maybe he could ask Rude what to do?

Reno cocked his head to the side, his pen hung loosely in his hand, with detached irritation he realised a blotch of ink had soaked into the page where the tip had rested in one place too long and he set the page aside to rewrite later.

He'd never asked for advice before.

Never trusted anyone enough to ask for it.

Never had anyone he truly believed cared enough to give him an honest answer.

He would ask Rude.

Cloud was just too... complicated.

A second opinion was exactly what he needed here.

With a sigh Reno stood up and made his way back to his apartment. Maybe he could manage a few hours sleep after all.

* * *

Wow...I'm going to be honest, when I started this I did not expect it to go on anywhere near this long. It is really taking on a life of its own and i'm just as surprised by each chapter as you are. Thanks to all for reading. Any suggestions and or comments will be gratefully received.


	19. Chapter 19

Rude was a far more intimidating man when Cloud didn't have the security of being the stronger one.

This is the thought that passed through the blondes mind as the hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him with far too much ease until he was pinned to the wall, gasping for breath as his own hands scrambled for grip on the other mans wrist.

"What is your interest in Reno?"

Cloud wondered if the Turk realised he couldn't speak or if that itself was some bizarre part of his interrogation technique, but as the grip on his throat tightened he desperately tried to force out a choked answer. Not that he managed anything even close to resembling words.

After a few seconds the large man seemed to have deemed the Cadet sufficiently afraid and dropped him without warning so he fell to a heap on the floor.

Cloud drew in deep hurried breaths and quickly ran through his options for the current situation. After a moment's thought he realised cooperation with whatever the Turk wanted was pretty much his only choice and not yet trusting his own feet to hold him instead shifted to a seated position on the ground calmly gazing up at his assailant.

With a wheezy voice he asked "Could you repeat the question please?"

Rude seemed momentarily startled by the lack of fear the young man was displaying and levelled a glare towards him that even with the sunglasses, would have most Cadets in Shinra quivering in their standard issue boots.

Cloud was not most Cadets.

His expression remained neutral and relaxed, although his muscles were tensed slightly just in case he had to run. Like many of his former friends this Rude was not the man he once knew and the future hero wasn't sure quite how much of the threat he was under was genuine.

Even still he was probably less cautious than was wise; he knew Rude was exceptionally dangerous as proven by the previous choking but it was still a little hard to be intimidated by a man you had witnessed rocking his daughters to sleep and singing them lullaby's.

Cloud felt a sudden moment of grief when he realised his beautiful nieces would now never be born but that was squashed down when the more immediate problem reasserted itself.

Rude yanked the Cadet back off the ground by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall roughly, Cloud winced, that would bruise.

"What is your interest in Reno?"

It was adorable how protective this man was of his smaller partner, it really was.

Cloud had to fight not to smile just in case Rude misread it for something sinister.

"I like him." He answered truthfully. At least as truthfully as he was able.

He was slammed into the wall again. Definitely going to bruise.

His adult self quickly shushed his teen self who was currently quaking in his boots.

Rude growled and brought back one fist threateningly.

Cloud quickly raised his own hands to awkwardly shield his face, rushing to calm the larger man. "Ok, ok I get it you're scary. What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what your intentions are with Reno."

Against his own better judgement the blonde snorted. Then winced as the Turk slammed him into the wall once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just... 'what are your intentions?' What are you his dad?"

Rude slammed his fist into the boys side and Cloud would have doubled over in pain if he wasn't still pinned to the wall. The blonde forced his next words out quickly. Trying to pacify his assailant.

"I already told you, I like him. I don't know what more I can say"

With a rush Cloud found himself falling rapidly into the ground again and felt momentarily winded as he stared up at the rather frightening man towering above him.

Cloud actually felt a bit afraid. Just a bit.

"He sent everyone a video of you, humiliated you and has a longstanding rivalry with your best friend. That does not instil in me any confidence that you're interest is genuine and if you're trying to hurt him..." Rude's voice descended to a growl at the end, leaving the sentence hanging. The message was clear.

Cloud scoffed indignantly. "Oh but its fine for him to try to hurt me?" Rude stepped forwards again, anger clear on his face obviously taking that as confirmation that his suspicions had been correct.

"That's not what it's about" The blond snapped suddenly, no longer showing any pain or fear "I never cared about the video, and who I date is nothing to do with Zack" Blue eyes turned down towards the floor. _**Or don't date**_ he thought bitterly. "I really do like Reno, I think he's great. Whether you believe that or not it's true" He added throwing a glare at the other man.

He let his head drop once more in resignation "What does it matter anyway? He already turned me down." Cloud couldn't keep the hint of sadness from his voice. He had been thinking over the redheads words for the last two days and decided that he wouldn't push the matter any further. Cloud knew they could be great together but... if Reno insisted he wasn't interested then that was fine. Maybe he would try again in a few years when he was a SOLDIER again and had something to offer the vibrant Turk. Something more than a tiny helpless little Cadet.

Pulling his knees up to his chest Cloud buried his face behind his hands in misery. When had this self pity crept back into him again? He was past this.

He was a hero damn it.

Except he wasn't. Not here. Here he was just the little boy from Nibleheim chasing a dream that had always been too big for him.

Rude watched as the boy drew further into himself. Feeling less sure than he had when he arrived.

When his partner had first sent out that video, Rude had assumed it was Fair he had to watch out for; he had stuck closer to the other man for days, volunteering them both for several missions away from the Shinra building to give the young SOLDIER time to cool off.

When weeks passed and no attack came the quiet Turk had been wary, wondering what revenge Fair may be plotting. There was simply no way he would let such a thing slide without retaliation. It was partially that paranoia which led Rude to accept the SOLDIERS unexpected party invitation, hoping that maybe he would overhear something that could help him protect his young friend.

Reno barging in and goading the young First was not a surprise and for a few days Rude had been on guard once again, waiting to see what would happen.

Reno's strangely distant and subdued behaviour recently had worried his partner, but Rude had no way of knowing what was troubling his young friend or if it had anything to do with Fair.

Yet as much as he wanted to find out Rude refused to pry. The respect he held for the redhead made him wait, hoping that if he just stood by his friend and offered him support the smaller man would eventually choose to confide in him.

The previous evening Reno had finally come to his apartment and confessed about the multiple interactions he had had with the Cadet since that video had gone out. Rude felt sick to his stomach at the insecurity in his friends eyes when he looked up at him, pleadingly asking what he should do.

The poor guy was already starting to care for this kid.

Rude's grit his teeth in anger. The SOLDIER and his little wanabe friend were planning to break Reno's heart. He just knew it.

It was a spiteful and malicious form of payback and the only explanation that made sense.

Rude would not stand for it.

He had given a noncommittal answer last night though. Telling Reno to sleep on it and promising to do the same. They were meeting again tonight to talk.

He was certain the Cadets behaviour was all part of a plot concocted by Fair but as a Turk Rude was meticulous. He wouldn't act without proof. So he had come to talk to Strife.

 _A fitting name_ he thought wryly.

It had started as he expected, the Cadet looked scared and ready to confess... but then it got weird.

This boy didn't behave like anyone he had ever known before. Didn't react the way logic said he should. He seemed far too relaxed. Too confident. Rude could see what had caught Reno's attention.

That caused another spike of anger in the usually calm man, this boy really had the power to hurt his little friend and Rude hated that. He had let his emotions show clearly, violently slamming the man into the wall and launching into his interrogation. Both shocked and furious when the child dared to mock him. For a moment he thought he had his proof but then the blondes attitude changed and he sunk into himself. Still insistent that his interest was sincere.

Rude had been so sure.

But now...

Cloud took a deep breath as he tried to fight off the waves of self doubt coursing through him.

He was startled out of his thought when light kick landed on his shins, more a nudge than a kick really, just to get his attention. The blonde looked up in surprise, the shine of un-shed tears lighting up his eyes; he had forgotten the large Turk was still there.

Rude was very good at reading people. It was a talent that was vital in his line of work. He knew when someone was a threat long before they even thought about pulling a weapon and he was sure that weapon or not Cloud was going to be a threat. Rude had come here expecting the Cadet to fall apart and admit to his and Fairs ploy to hurt Reno. He had come here expecting to tell the kid to back off or else.

Yet...for all his strange behaviours, Cloud did not seem dishonest.

And now he just looked... sad.

Genuinely honestly sad that Reno might not want him.

The large Turk thought of his partner and how lonely the younger man always seemed. He thought of how much he had opened up these last few days and how hopeful the man had seemed when talking about this pretty young Cadet who looked at him with big blue eyes and made him feel things he had never felt before. Made him hope.

With a silent prayer that he wasn't making a huge mistake Rude took a breath then took a chance.

"He likes you too."

The hope that lit up those blue eyes almost perfectly mirrored the expression he had seen shining in green eyes just hours before.

...

Later that night Rude sat across from his dearest friend and said something he would never have expected to say when he woke up that morning.

"Reno... I think you should give him a chance"

* * *

Endless apologies for the long wait. This chapter left me stumped for a while. We have progress people!

Reviews as always are loved. Thanks to everyone still with me.


	20. Chapter 20

I dreamed last night the world was mine again,

That you were once more pressed against my side

A fire burned beside us in the hearth,

The light from which allowed no place to hide

We said no words, transfixed by dancing flames,

Then as the fire faded to the embers

You turned to me with eyes that I adore,

And looked at me the way my heart remembers

"Watcha doin?"

In a single motion Cloud slammed the notebook closed and threw himself forward out of the armchair. Zack watched from his position peering over the back of said armchair.

"Was that a poem?"

"No!" Cloud knew it was daft to be this panicked, it had never been a secret in the future that he occasionally wrote poetry and it shouldn't be now but... it was in his notebook. A personal piece of writing intended for his eyes only.

Ever since he had begun writing down his memories of the future Cloud had been fiercely protective of those notes. Some parts because he just wasn't ready to share certain information yet. Others because there were things the people of this time didn't need to know and would be better off never finding out about. He only wrote those things down because they were important to him, important to the man he had once been and the people he had known who might never be again therefore necessary to preserve if only for himself.

Zack continued to stare over the back of the chair, an eyebrow raised in consideration before his face relaxed and he clearly resigned himself to letting the matter drop. Slowly Cloud felt his heartbeat fade back to a normal rate and he picked himself off the floor just as Zack vaulted over the top of the chair and claimed it as his own, forcing the blonde to move into the slightly shabbier seat opposite. Not that the one he had started in wasn't shabby enough itself. Hell, everything in this lounge was basically crap no one could be bothered to throw away and Shinra was too stingy to replace.

The Cadets had long ago accepted that they were given the dregs of everything in this company, their only hope of an improvement to their recreational area was if the officers decided to throw out some of their old furniture and handed it down.

Still it was a comfortable enough space and despite its very worn furnishings was usually kept clean. As it was a Saturday night and most of the other Cadets were out enjoying their downtime elsewhere Cloud was lucky enough to have the place to himself.

Well he had until Zack showed up.

"So, what's up" the ravenette asked with a grin, settling sideways into the seat, one leg hanging casually over the arm.

Cloud knew his peace and quiet was history so tucked his notebook back inside his bag before returning his friends smile. "Not much, you?"

"Not much either."

Following that riveting exchange, a few moments passed in silence before Zack threw his head back and sighed dramatically "Jeeze, when did Saturdays get so dull? I used to party man, I used to be out every weekend raving it up. What happened?"

"You grew up?" Cloud ventured.

The SOLDIERS eyes shot to his friend with fixed him with a look of disgust " Me, grow up? How dare you?! I have never been so insulted in all my life! I'll have you know I'm more youthful than Peter Pan! I'm a fountain of..." He stopped.

"A fountain of...?" Cloud prompted nervously, startled by the sudden silence and the intensity of the gaze his friend was now focusing on him.

The older man ignored him however, instead sitting upright and leaning forward to close the distance between them and raising a finger to tug back the Cadets shirt collar. Cloud shifted away but was easily tugged back by the young SOLDIER and held firmly in place. "Cloud, why are there fingerprints on your neck?"

With his own fingers pressed gently to the purpling bruises Zack felt the blondes gulp. Cloud shifted again and tried to slowly edge himself away from the others hands. His mind spun rapidly, remembering the Turks visit that morning and trying to think of an explanation for the dark splodges that currently littered his collarbone. He had totally forgotten about them, safely hidden beneath the heavy scarf of his uniform for most of the day but now carelessly exposed by his thin shirt. It was a wonder Zack hadn't noticed them sooner.

"Um.." He wondered for a moment if he could pass them off as just everyday training bruises but knew before trying that it wouldn't work. Zack was too perceptive for that and if he didn't get the truth from Cloud he would get it by some other means and the outcome would not be pretty.

Taking a moment to prepare himself Cloud tried to think of a way to explain the situation that wouldn't result in another courtyard being trashed. Or a Turk being murdered.

"You uh... you know Reno's partner? The uh... tall dark and silent one?"

The knitted eyebrows over ever-brightening blue eyes was not a good sign.

"Well he um... he had some interesting theories about me and you plotting to get back a Reno for the uh... video... thing and well in the interests of protecting his friend he decided to uh... well, ask me about it?" he trailed off nervously wishing he hadn't somehow made the end of that sound like a question.

The blue eyes now held a distinct hint of green that made Cloud more than a little nervous.

"And the tactic he employed when 'asking you about it' involved choking you did it?"

Cloud really wished he had a better answer to give but... "basically yeah" He gulped nervously as the other mans gaze darkened.

Zack set his jaw, clearly deep in thought and appearing calm to the untrained observer, Cloud however could see the tension in his friends form and the anger boiling at the surface.

"What were the interesting theories?" Zack ground out through gritted teeth. For all his hyperactivity he was never one to go into any situation without all the information.

"He.. he thought that we were planning an emotional attack"

"What?"

"Well, I think he figured since I was flirting with Reno when by rights I should hate him, I must be planning to get close to him so I could hurt him you know? Like... get under his walls... worm my way into his heart and then I dunno... kick it or something."

Zacks eye twitched slightly as he tried to process that information. "That is just ... the stupidest thing I have ever heard" The derision in the SOLDIERS voice was scathing.

Cloud could just nod cautiously waiting to see how his friend was going to react.

After a moment the green in Zacks eyes faded back to blue although the tension in his muscles remained. "It's not fair." He grunted angrily.

Cloud frowned "What's not fair?"

"Reno was the one who hurt you, or tried to at least, and I'm not allowed to give him a well deserved fractured jaw, but Rude gets away with assaulting you for an imagined threat against Reno when you were the one who was the victim in the first place." As he went on Zack's pitch increased in volume until he was nearly shouting "It just not fucking fair!"

Somewhere along the way the Ravenette had grabbed Clouds arms and begun shaking him with a grip hard enough to leave even more bruises on the mountain boys pale skin and his eyes were fixed on Clouds with a crazed look like he was trying to forcefully will the blonde to understand how unjust the situation was.

Eventually the Cadet couldn't take it anymore and erupted into a fit of giggles.

From the look Zack was giving him this reaction was neither expected or appreciated but Cloud couldn't stop.

When the blonde finally calmed himself Zack was sat back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other with an expression on his face so stern Angeal would have been proud of it. "So once the Turk was done throttling you, what happened?"

Cloud sighed, disappointed that he had to be serious again and anxious to end this conversation "Nothing happened" He admitted "I explained that my interest in Reno is genuine, he eventually believed me; then he told me Reno likes me back and he left"

Even though he was still massively pissed at Rude... and Reno... and all Turks in general right now, Zack couldn't help but feel happy at the smile on his friends face when he said Reno liked him back. He could practically hear the hope in the future heroes voice.

Once again he was reminded of why he had agreed to help set up his best friend with the redheaded menace. Because for all of Renos faults (and Zack could think of plenty) Cloud loved him, and Clouds happiness meant the world to Zack.

Deciding a change of conversation was necessary Cloud quickly turned their talk towards the dark haired mans love life instead. "So why are you hiding out in the Cadets lounge on a Saturday night anyway? Where's Geal?"

Zack scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um...well the thing is, earlier today him and Tifa got talking about cooking and well he offered to teach her a few recipes."

Cloud raised his eyebrow in question, wondering how that was in any way an explanation. Usually if Angeal was cooking it was all anyone could do to drag Zack out of the kitchen.

Zack sensed the blondes confusion and hurried to clarify. "Well at first it was great, I mean they are both totally awesome cooks and I had one hell of a lunch." He grinned happily at the memory, patting his stomach "But you know how Geal gets when he's enthusiastic about something, especially when he has a student who's just as enthusiastic." Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, so one recipe turned into two, turned into five, turned into ten and long story short there is a ceiling high pile of washing up back at my place that I am NOT being roped into cleaning!."

Cloud snorted at the image, "So you're just gona hide down here until it's safe to go back then?"

"That's the plan" Zack smiled settling into his seat.

"What are they gona do with all that food?" Cloud wondered aloud. Zack had an appetite sure but even he couldn't have eaten as much as they had apparently cooked.

Zacks eyes widened as his face lit up with joy "You just reminded me." Leaning down over the back of the sofa he hefted up a bag Cloud hadn't noticed previously. From the bag the young First pulled five Tupperware containers each with a label taped to its lid showing a full ingredient list and proper reheating instructions, written methodically in the Commanders neat scrawl. "They made so many of these they had to send me to buy a bunch of pots from the store after we ran out of our own, they're going around all the Soldiers rooms giving them out." He grinned up at the blonde in amusement.

"I brought these one's for you... and me" he winked conspiringly "lunch was a while ago, you know?"

Cloud smiled along with his friend before his eyes drifted cautiously over to the Cadets microwave "Do we dare?"

The Cadets microwave, like everything else in the Cadets lounge, was a piece of crap. Handed down from the executives to the SOLDIER Firsts who quickly sent it on to the SOLDIER Seconds, then to the Thirds before finally arriving here at the bottom of the heap. In that time it had lost seven different buttons, gained some internal stains that no one was really sure they wanted to know the origin of and been either dropped, thrown or possibly run over given the extensive damage to the side panels which meant it was now primarily held together with some sort of industrial sticky tape.

Zack followed his friends gaze then glanced back down at the neatly packed pots laid out before him, wondering if he could bring himself to trust his lovers beautiful cooking to that evil looking contraption. A rumble erupted without warning from his stomach and the hungry young man nodded resolutely and decided that yes, yes he could.

Nervously the dark haired male stood and gathered the Tupperware pots in his hands, stepping slowly and cautiously towards the microwave as though approaching a wild animal that might attack at any moment.

A loud thud behind him caused the First to startle and he turned quickly on his heel, eyes alert. There he found the sofa he had just vacated turned on its side, Cloud crouched carefully behind it, peering around the edge to watch Zacks progress towards the metal beast, ready to duck and cover at a moment's notice.

The SOLDIER internally congratulated his friend on his ingenuity, the air now too tense to speak out loud, he then took a calming breath and turned to continue on his mission, finally reaching the edge of the counter top. Separating two tubs from the pile Zack set the rest aside.

 _Enchiladas - Remove lid and rest it loosely on top of tub. Heat for 3 minutes at full power (900W) then shake the tub gently and heat again for a further 2 minutes. Transfer to a plate and let it stand for 2 minutes before eating._

Zack removed the two lids then rested them back on top of the tubs gently as instructed.

He placed the tubs in the microwave.

He set the timer.

He pressed start.

He ran and dived behind the chair with Cloud.

They waited.

The seconds ticking by felt like an eternity. It sounded fine but neither man dared look out from behind the safety of their shield to check. The delicious smell of food began to permeate the room, lulling them into a calm sense of security.

Then the rumbling began, growing louder each moment; a slow dull hissing followed with the beautiful scent of enchiladas quickly overpower by a stench of melting plastic and smoke.

The clock on the microwave ticked down.

5 seconds

The two men braced themselves.

4, 3, 2...

The door to the lounge swung open.

* * *

Zack was still somewhat pissed off at not being allowed to punch Reno for hurting his friend... but seeing the redhead coated head to toe in exploded enchiladas was almost enough to make up for it.

Almost.

* * *

 **I am going to start posting more regularly again I swear! Life is very distracting.**


	21. Chapter 21

Earlier that night in Reno's apartment.

"...I think you should give him a chance"

Reno paused with a forkful of takeout halfway to his mouth. This was... unexpected.

Last night when Reno had first approached his friend with his dilemma he had sensed definite disapproval from the other man. Although Rude probably thought he had played it cool, Reno was getting pretty good at reading his partner and was almost certain the quiet giant was planning to talk him out of pursuing the blonde any further.

"What changed your mind?"

Rude's eye twitched slightly first surprised then suddenly pleased to realised his friend had read him so easily.

"I spoke to him"

Reno wasn't all that surprised by this. It made sense the other Turk would want to find out more about Cloud before he gave his answer.

"And?"

"He seems... genuine."

The redhead felt his throat catch, suddenly nervous. After seeing Rude's reaction last night and with his own insecurities still nagging at his mind, Reno had been silently hoping the older man would talk him out of it. Would reassure him this whole thing was crazy and that he should walk away.

This... this encouragement to give it a go. To take a chance and put his heart in the hands of a spiky haired blue eyed mystery was unexpected and terrifying.

He wanted to.

He just wasn't sure how.

"What do I do?"

Rude felt a stab of sympathy for his friend. He had never heard the redhead sound so vulnerable before.

"Well... you already know he's interested. Maybe you should just... talk to him."

"But what do I say? How do I...? I've never... dated anyone before." Reno froze. Did he want to date Strife? Is that why his stomach was tying itself in knots? He leant forwards in his armchair placing his head in his hands.

He sensed his friend moving closer and saw from the corner of his eye as the other man perched on the arm of his chair. A large hand rested gently on his back rubbing soothing circles. He relaxed into the touch.

"Maybe he's just as nervous about this as you are. If you don't try, you'll never know, and that will nag at you forever. I'm not saying there isn't a chance you'll get hurt because there is, but time heals that and if it doesn't work out you can always move on and try again with someone else; but if it does work, maybe you'll find something good, something you didn't know you were missing. That's the chance we all take. Do you really want to spend your life wondering?"

He didn't.

Reno shrugged noncommittally not ready to answer out loud.

Rude felt his lips twitch in a fond smile.

"Let's put it another way; is a level 3 Turk really gona let himself be scared off by a little blonde Cadet"

Reno stood rapidly and straightened his stance. "Hell no"

Rude laughed.

...

Reno moved quickly down the hallway towards the cadets rec room, afraid that if he went too slow he might lose his nerve and turn back. He wasn't entirely sure why he had to do this tonight but as Rude had pointed out 'there's no time like the present' and putting it off wasn't going to make it any less nerve-wracking.

Thankfully as a Turk he didn't need to waste any additional time actually searching for the Cadet, just had to track his phone location. Perks of the job.

He reached the end of the hall and slowed to a stop.

There it was. The door. The last barrier between him and that fucking kid.

Why did strife have to be so confusing.

Why did he have to be so nice?

 _What does he even see in me?_

He could walk away. Go back upstairs, have some drinks with Rude and laugh this whole thing off as a bad joke.

Or maybe head into town.

Find a bar.

Find a guy.

Maybe that what he really needs? To remind himself that Strife isn't the only pretty piece of ass around. He could have anyone, his pick of the lot. All safe and easy, no strings attached. None of this emotional shit.

The redhead stared at the door as if it could answer all his questions and wondered how one guy could mess him up so much. What was it about this kid?

 **If you don't try, you'll never know, and that will nag at you forever.**

Damn Rude and his fucking inspirational speeches. When did he become a love guru anyway?

 _I like you._

Reno took a deep breath. His mind conjuring images of blue eyes and a hopeful smile full of promises Reno wasn't sure he was ready to understand.

He wouldn't run away.

Couldn't just not try.

With a deep breath the Turk placed his hand on the door handle and pushed.

* * *

After the initial splat hit, Reno instinctively dived back out the door and drew his weapon in anticipation of a further attack. It took two seconds to assess the situation and determine his life was not in danger and three more before the sound of Zackary Fairs howling laughter could be heard echoing out of the room.

Beside the irritating soldier Cloud stood silent looking towards Reno with an expression of deep concern.

Reno felt his heartbeat slow back to normal following the shock and finally found the presence of mind to wonder what had just happened.

Looking down at his arms the Turk noted the deep red tomato sauce dotted with chunks of vegetables and tortilla and there mixed throughout it all... Reno felt his stomach lurch violently realising he was covered head to toe in minced beef.

He wanted to throw up.

Wanted to scream.

But Fair was right there , still laughing his ass off and he couldn't, wouldn't lose face in front of that prick. He had to get out of here he had to...

A hand was on his arm. A calm voice guiding him from the room, down the hall. He barely knew what was happening, all he felt was nausea.

Then there were hands tugging at his clothes, pulling them off and he was naked. A warm rush of water hit him, washing away the mess and the hands were back, cleaning him, calming him. Another rush of nausea shot through him, and suddenly his dinner was splattered on the tiles below his feet.

When the water finally shut off Reno scrubbed at his face and breathed deep. He hadn't cried. That was enough to offer some comfort.

The gentle hands led him to a bench and guided him to sit. As Cloud rushed off to find a towel and a change of clothes Reno looked around to find he was in one of the training gym showers.

He accepted the towel gratefully.

"You ok?"

The word were soft. Genuinely concerned.

"Yeah" He breathed. "I'm fine. Thanks"

Reno finished drying off and accepted the tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt he was handed, quickly pulling them on, too upset to make any flirty jokes about being naked in front of his sort of love interest.

Cloud sank onto the seat beside him.

The Turk was amazed at how calming he found the blonds presence.

He felt a hand slip into his own and looked up towards the cadet in surprise to find the other mans gaze directed down on where their hands joined. Reno squeezed gently and the boys gaze flicked up to meet his own with an expression that was a strange mix of happy and sad.

It was both heartbreaking and reassuring.

The sound of the shower dripping was the only thing to break the silence as the two men sat quietly watching each other and Reno was ashamed at how long it took him to realise Clouds own clothes were still soaked through.

He squeezed the cadets hand again to indicate he had fully calmed now and handed back the towel without letting go.

Cloud took it without a word and laid the damp fabric on his lap, making no move to dry off.

Off to one side the shower head continued to drip.

"So" Reno began "You wanna maybe go out with me sometime?"


	22. Chapter 22

Even earlier that night as Zack was running out the door of his apartment.

"Damn it you little brat, get back here!"

Tifa howled with laughter as she watched Shinras Iron Commander chase his errant lover down the hall and curse loudly as the lift doors slid shut just in time for the young man to get away, several tubs of food clutched to his chest.

Angeal walked back into the apartment with a sigh and surveyed the damage to his kitchen. It was no wonder Zack had decided to ditch to be honest.

The young woman rested her bent elbow on the table and her face on her hand, peering sideways at the solemn man as he tried to create a plan of attack for the mountain of mess. Tifa smiled fondly feeling content and well fed, a stack of tuperware pots piled neatly beside her "come on" she grinned sitting up straight "let's find someone to palm off all this food on and worry about clean up later". Before the SOLDEIR could protest the girl was on her feet and hefting tubs into her arms with a surprisingly adept amount of balance. At the look he gave her Tifa grinned, "I've been waiting tables at the bar in my towns inn for the last year" she admitted.

Angeal watched impressed as Tifa balanced more than half of the tubs first along the length of her arms then in an odd pyramid stacked between them and after casting one final glance at his kitchen stepped forward to follow her lead.

The pair carefully edged their way out into the corridor with their precious load, agreeing between them that they wished they had found a tray or something instead of carrying it all by hand, however having started pride would not allow either to turn back. Together they decided the best method would be to spit up, Tifa making her way along the top of the seven SOLDIER floors and moving down, Angeal starting at the bottom and moving up. They said goodbye as the lift doors closed on the Commander to take him down.

Arriving at the first door Tifa realised to her dismay that with the tubs piled high on her arms there was no way for her to ring to doorbell, after a few seconds of pondering the problem she decided to just kick the door instead.

After the fourth 'thud' the door flew open to reveal an angry looking auburn haired SOLDIER she had met several times during her stay.

"Who the hell is kic... oh. Hello"

Genesis peered around the pile of food containers with a bemused expression, clearly this wasn't what he had expected to find outside his door. "Hey" Tifa beamed "Me and Angeal made waaaaay too much food. You want some?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, casting a glance at the sheer mass of food the young woman was carrying. "Yes" he decided eventually "Yes I do" with that he plucked two containers from the top of the pile with an earnest thank you and wished the girl luck as she made her way down to the next door.

Two floors down Tifa was exhausted despite having significantly less to carry than when she had started.

Thanks to the number of guys who insisted on stopping at the door to talk to her this was taking longer than expected. It was nice in a way how friendly everyone was being, but still after having the same conversation over and over she kind of wished they would just take a tub and let her leave.

 _Yes Zack's party was great._

 _Yes it was nice to meet you too_

 _No I'm afraid I'm going home soon_

 _Yes it's a real shame_

 _Yes I cooked the food_

 _Yes I like to cook_

 _Thank you I hope you like it_

 _You're very welcome_

 _No I'm afraid I can't come in_

 _Yes it really was very nice meeting you_

 _Yes I'll be sure to say goodbye before I leave_

By the eighth door the young woman had learned that starting the conversation with "can't hang around, I'm meeting Commander Hewley in a minute" was an effective way of speeding things along.

The quickest stop was at the apartment of a Second called Oliver whose girlfriend opened the door took one look at Tifa and shut it again in her face without a word. The mountain girl just stared at the blue painted door in surprise for a moment before letting out a somewhat unladylike snort of amusement and moving along to the next one.

Three floors down from where she had started and finally down to just eight containers of food Tifa felt balanced enough to shift them onto one arm freeing the other to actually ring the bell. This turned out to be a premature decision she realised as one of the pots slipped without warning sending the top four tumbling to the floor as she hurried to keep hold of the rest.

After the jolt of panic passed and Tifa was certain her remaining tubs were not going to fall she realised with a sense of muted surprised that the ones she had just dropped had not hit the ground. Two deep brown eyes looked over the threshold of the door in front of her to see General Sephiroth crouched rather comically with three food containers balanced on his arms and one on his left foot.

She didn't mean to laugh and felt awful for doing so when she saw a look of hurt pass over the man's face but... it was just too cute.

"Sorry" She smiled softening her expression to make it clear she wasn't trying to mock him "Your reflexes are amazing, I was sure that stuff was going to go everywhere" She was happy to see him relax slightly as he stood up straight, expertly flicking the tub on his foot up into the air and catching it with a free hand.

"Thanks...um?" He looked questioningly between Tifa and the food.

"Oh... me and Angeal were cooking and got a bit carried away so we've been handing out the excess. Do uh... do you want some?"

"Oh.. uh.. yes thank you" The General stood in the doorway looking nervous, clearly unsure if he was meant to take all four of the containers he was currently holding or if he should hand some of them back.

"I have a few different meals if you want to look through and decide which ones you'd like" Tifa offered with a friendly smile. She was happy to see him relax again as he stepped back into his home inviting her to follow him through to the kitchen. After the number of guys who had asked her into their apartment tonight and been shut down it was surprising how easily she followed this one.

Settling his half of the containers on the table the General quickly began scanning over the labels to see what was available, making space for the teen to set her four down beside them. Eventually he settled on three tubs, vegetable chilli, chocobo curry and a tomato pasta.

Tifa wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking, and a part of her worried it might be, but it seemed like Sephiroth spent an awful long time reading and re-reading each label before making his selection, almost like he was trying to keep her there longer. _Don't be daft_ she told herself _he's just diligent by nature._

Once the dishes were chosen and her task complete the feeling of awkwardness returned. Neither quite sure what the next move should be. For a moment Tifa considered making her goodbyes and carrying on down the hall with the rest of the containers but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to talk, and again it might be wishful thinking, but she felt like maybe he wanted to talk too.

"May I have a glass of water please? I'm feeling a little faint" She lied. The silver SOLDIER, though fast, was not quite fast enough to hide the relieved smile on his face as he turned towards the cupboards.

"Yes.. yes of course" He said reaching for a glass from the top shelf, "Please take a seat."

Tifa grinned happily in relief, now certain that she really was welcome here.

She accepted the glass of water with a polite thank you and tried not to blush as their fingers brushed when he handed it over rather than setting it down.

The silence that followed as the young brunette sipped her drink was far more comfortable now.

Tifa glanced around the room taking in the elegant but simple furnishings when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Why is your apartment down here?" She blurted.

A silver eyebrow shot up in surprise and she rushed to clarify. Floor 53 couldn't exactly be called down after all.

"It's just you're on the middle of the SOLDIER floors right? And I figured with your higher rank that you would be on a higher floor... I um, I thought that's how it worked?" She felt a little nervous suddenly doubting her assumption.

"Typically yes." He assured her "The size and quality of the dwellings improves with each level and most SOLDIERS view moving to a new apartment as a significant aspect of each promotion. I was offered a place upstairs when I first become General but didn't feel the need. I was already settled here."

Tifa hummed in understanding but Sephiroth couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the topic of conversation as he continued on, trying to justify his unusual choice.

"The only real difference between the two rooms would have been the size anyway" He explained "and being quite content with what I have, any more would simply be wasted." That was the official reason he cited at the time at least.

It was partially true. In actual fact the reason he stayed was because his promotion came at a time when he still believed Genesis and Angeal were an item and with the pair of them both being moved to the same floor he had been offered a place on he had been terrified that he might overhear the two _together_ if he were living too close.

Even now he shuddered at the thought, although retrospectively it would have been nice to have shared a floor with his two friends now he knew his fears were unfounded.

Tifa seemed satisfied with his answer at least.

The silence was back and Sephiroth quickly tried to think of another topic of conversation.

"How are you finding Midgar?" He asked wishing he had something better to say.

Tifa didn't seem to mind though.

"It's great. So different from back home you know?" He didn't, Midgar was the only home he'd ever known and he found himself telling her as much before he even realised what he was doing. They spoke for a while about what it was like growing up in the city and some of the sites Tifa had visited with Cloud and the others during her time here.

"What's Nibelheim like?" He asked.

"Well I'm sure Cloud has told you plenty" Sephiroth felt his stomach clench at the mention of the blonde he had spent the last few weeks pursuing "our experiences were both quite different though" Tifa continued oblivious to his discomfort.

"He wasn't very popular back home, not his fault of course" She was quick to clarify "There were a load of stupid rumours about his family, they lived outside of town and kept to themselves mostly, it didn't make people very warm to them. My experience with the town was a lot better, my father is the Mayor there you know?"

"Really? That must be nice?" He ventured.

"Sometimes" She admitted "Everyone was always really nice to me but..." Tifa paused. "Sometimes that felt like more of a curse than a blessing."

Sephiroth stayed silent waiting for her to go on.

"Everyone was really nice" She repeated "...but a lot of the time it was hard to know what was real. Like I wasn't sure who was being nice because they honestly liked me and who was just trying to suck up to my dad you know? Some days I feel like Cloud might be the only true friend I ever really had"

She looked sad.

The General felt a stab of affection for the young woman.

"I know how that feels" He admitted quietly. Soft brown eyes locked onto his. "People always try to flock around me, all wanting to be close to General Sephiroth but a lot of the time it's like... they don't want me, not the real me. They just want the idea of me, the perfect image the media tries to push. Angeal was the first real friend I ever had I could truly count on... Genesis too" He added belatedly.

It was only when he felt a warm hand slip into his own and give a comforting squeeze that Sephiroth realised he had closed his eyes.

Silence stretched out across the kitchen again but neither one of them felt any urge to fill it this time. Instead content to enjoy the peace of each other's company.

"Angeal's out in the hall calling your name" Sephiroth suddenly noted. His head turning towards the door with a wide eyed look of concern. "He sounds panicked"

"Shit" Tifa jumped up and ran towards the door "I was supposed to meet him after I'd handed out all the food."

She flung the door open and called out to the frantic Commander who flew down the corridor and grabbed the her in a crushing hug "I have been losing my mind looking for you!" He cried out sounding more anxious than angry. "I thought... oh Shiva I don't know what I thought" Although he didn't like to think any of the SOLDIERs in his army were capable of harming the girl sometimes you just didn't know. This wasn't exactly the kindest place in the world after all.

Fucking hell... what had he been thinking? Sending a beautiful, barely legal, exceedingly innocent young lady off on her own to knock on the doors of dozens of super enhanced highly hormonal young men... he was such an idiot...completely irresponsible..." Angeal's internal beratement was cut short by the young woman in question who was currently struggling for air against his chest.

"I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to finish this floor and come find you but then I got talking with Sephiroth and just forgot. I'm sooooo sorry"

"It was entirely my fault Angeal I invited miss Lockhart to remain in my apartment for a while as she was feeling unwell" Tifa felt herself being quickly released and set down on the ground again, a heavy palm covering her forehead as the large Commander shifted instantly to mother chocobo mode and began checking her temperature.

She brushed him away with a smile glad to be able to breathe again "I'm fine, I just felt a little faint for a moment."

The overprotective man still looked concerned.

"Don't you think it's about time we start tacking those dishes" Tifa ventured hoping the reminder of his trashed kitchen would be enough to distract the man from his panic.

It wasn't, but recognising the girls tactic he went along with it anyway "Yeah, I guess we should. I think we managed to use every pot, pan and utensil I own so if we start now we might be done in time for breakfast tomorrow"

Tifa threw her head back in mirth glad the mood had lightened.

As the dark haired soldier bid his friend goodbye and turned to head home the young mountaineer remained behind a moment. For a few seconds the two long haired near strangers stared at eachother neither one knowing what to say until Tifa suddenly hopped up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the silverettes cheek.

"Thanks for talking with me" she smiled shyly. "I hope we can speak again before I head home"

And with that she turned and ran quickly after her host.

Sephiroth pressed a hand to his cheek and watched her go.

* * *

Yay progress! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You bring me endless joy!


	23. Chapter 23

_Cloud took the steps down two at a time feeling refreshingly good before stepping through the door into the bar at Seventh Heaven and stopping dead in his tracks. From the gloomy atmosphere he felt as though he had just walked into a funeral._

 _Around the room nearly all of his closest friends were gathered, the first time he had seen this many of them in one place in months. All of them were silent, all staring directly at him._

 _Seconds passed. Nobody spoke._

 _Cloud could feel their eyes on him, scrutinising every detail from the unusually tidy hair to the shiny black shoes, pressed trousers and smart grey shirt._

 _The silence soon became too ridiculous to put up with so Cloud slapped his thigh like a pantomime character "Ah jeez, was the AVALANCHE reunion today? Why didn't anyone tell me? I've already made plans now."_

 _"That ain't funny spike"_

 _The grin on the blondes face showed his disagreement better than any words could._

 _Barrett continued to glare._

 _"So.." Cloud ventured, "What brings you all to town?" Even as he said it the blonde's eyes flicked knowingly towards Tifa who looked away with a blush._

 _"We're here to talk some sense into you." the large man growled_

 _At a table off to one side Cid sat hunched over his drink, shoulders shaking with laughter. Clearly not everyone shared Barrett's concerns, a few were apparently just here for the show._

 _Cloud tried to keep a straight face but the realisation that yes, his friends really were staging an intervention because he was going on a fucking **date** was just too funny._

 _"For the love of Holy guys, it's just a few drinks"_

 _"Just a few drinks with a lowlife troublemakin Turk who can't be trusted!"_

 _The blonde snorted at the description. It wasn't even like he disagreed._

 _Cloud knew Reno was trouble but... sometimes Gaia's hero didn't mind getting mixed up in a little trouble. Was kind of looking forward to it actually._

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"Why?" Yuffie implored._

 _Cloud stared at her for a moment._

 _"Did you fly in from Wutai for this?" He sounded as baffled as he felt "Don't you have better things to be doing? You know like ruling a country?"_

 _The ninja queen hopped down from the table she had been perched on and planted herself in front of the blonde with a sour expression "Yeah so?" she mimicked._

 _Cloud smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as the two began a staring contest, neither blinking or backing down._

 _It was Vincent who eventually broke them up, clearing his throat loudly after five minutes had passed to get their attention. Two pairs of eyes flicked towards the former Turk, one amused, the other annoyed._

 _"Maybe if you explained to us how this -situation- came about?" Vincent prompted._

 _Yuffie turned back to Cloud, placing her hands on her hips in a dramatic power pose. "Yeah, tell us, how'd he get to ya?"_

 _"Well" Cloud began, wondering how to explain this "He nagged me persistently for several years and eventually I thought...fuck it I'll tap that"_

 _Yuffie and Barrett let out matching screeches of horror, Vincent snorted and Tifa face-palmed. Cloud, Cid and Shera all howled with laughter._

 _Suddenly hit with a barrage of protests and complaints from his two most vocal friends Cloud edged his way closer to the exit until finally he was stood at the threshold with his back to the door._

 _"Come on gang." He smiled preparing to make a dash for it "I'm going on one date with the guy. It's not like I'm marrying him"_

* * *

Cloud stared in horror at the mirror. What the fuck kind of conditioner did that Loveless quoting whack job give him?

 _Use mine he said. Special formula he said. You want to look your best right?_

The blondes hair had never been so fluffy. It was fanning out in every direction like a chickobos crest.

Picking up his watch from the shelf Cloud noted that he didn't have time for another shower and besides if three washes hadn't fixed this mess a fourth wasn't likely to. For the first time in his life the blonde wished he owned hair gel, or wax, or super glue, anything to tame this unruly fiasco before he was forced to go out in public.

If it was a weekday the Cadet could at least have had the security of being able to hide under his helmet all day but nooo, not only did he not have to be on duty tonight, he was due to go on a date.

Looking like this.

 _Fuck my life_. His inner voices both whined together, actually agreeing for once.

His second - first date with Reno and this was how it was going to begin.

If that wasn't a bad omen he didn't know what was.

With a sigh of resignation the fluffy blonde pulled on his jeans and t-shirt finishing the look with a dark blue combat jacket and black boots. He looked good even in spite of the hair, he still wasn't happy about it though.

After taking a calming breath and giving himself a ten minuet pep talk, Cloud finally forced himself to step out of the bathroom and walk down the hall to Angeals living room.

He opened the door.

The room went silent, everyone staring directly at him.

Seconds passed. Nobody spoke.

Cloud closed his eyes in horror, knowing what was coming.

 _.3..2..1_

"Awwwwwwww"

Tifa's, Genesis's and Zack's voices merged into one and the future hero was certain he could hear Angeal sniggering in the background.

Blue eyes opened, fierce and stormy and fixed onto the Red Commander with a glare that would have turned the man to ash if it could have. " _You_ did this!" Cloud hissed.

Genesis bit his lip to stifle the laughter that was threatening to escape until finally he was calm enough to speak. The fiery man was anything but apologetic "Cloud dear, if this is my doing then I assure you...I have never been more proud of anything in my entire life"

Cloud sprinted forwards without warning, two lifetimes on combat training coming into action as he grabbed a cushion from the nearest chair and threw himself onto the auburn haired SOLDIER proceeded to violently batter him with it.

The rest of the rooms occupants were crying with laughter.

Eventually the blonde gave up his assault and threw the cushion aside before plonking down into a chair and burying his face in his hands.

Tifa carefully slid into the seat next to him.

"You look great Cloud" His oldest friend tried to reassure him, he could hear her smile "This guy of yours is going to love it, and he's going to love you"

The words meant more than the girl could ever know. Despite his affection for her, Tifa was still among the many who had not been let in on the secret of his future/past. He was trying to decide, who, when and how to tell people now there wasn't an upcoming apocalypse that made sharing the information strictly necessary. Even still the unknowing reassurance she gave to all his lingering fears about his once husband were a balm to the time-travellers troubled soul.

"You think so?" He asked, tilting his face to look into brown eyes.

"I know so"

Zack jumped into the seat on Clouds other side with a grin "You look adorable Fluffy, I mean Spiky" Cloud rolled his eyes letting the gibe pass.

"Now" Zack started "Lets agree the ground rules, I expect you home by 10 o'clock sharp young man, no excuses, don't leave your drink unattended at any time and don't let him follow you into the bathroom. In fact don't use the bathroom at all if you can help it, just cross your legs and hold it until you get home, you probably shouldn't drink too much just in case." Tifa giggled quietly as Cloud began to reach for another cushion.

Sensing the danger Zack jumped up and hid behind his boyfriend for protection as he continued undaunted "You may hold hands for no longer than five minutes at a time, I expressly forbid you to kiss him... actually wait - no, you can have a goodnight kiss when he brings you home..at 10" He reminded sternly, wagging his finger at the blonde who was now slowly approaching him with the cushion.

The young First held onto Angeals upper arms and manoeuvred the larger man to stay in front of him as a shield, Cloud circled "..but that can last no longer than three seconds, absolutely no tongue and I will be present to supervise"

Angeal rapidly span out of his lovers grip grabbing the younger man by the waist as he tried to run. Pinning the struggling First to his chest the Iron Commander held Zack in place as Cloud smacked him with the pillow until his hair was almost as big a mess as the blondes.

Zack swore and cursed and wriggled but did not stop laughing once throughout.

Another check of his watch told Cloud it was time to leave.

With a final glance in the mirror to see whether by some miracle the fluffiness had died down and finding that no, no it hadn't, Cloud finally made his way out of the apartment. Smiles and well wished followed him out the door.

"You have to tell me all about it later" Tifa made him promise. He never could refuse her a promise.

With five minutes to spare Cloud stepped into the lift that would take him down to where his future waited.

* * *

He's soooooo fluffy! :) Next chapter. A second try at a first date.


	24. Chapter 24

In a future that never will be, a 32 year old Reno took a 29 year old Cloud to a cocktail bar.

It was fancy, expensive and quiet. They had a booth. Reno was the same loudmouth troublemaker he had always been but life had tapered off most of the rougher edges to leave behind a clear minded confident man who knew what he was and who he was and made no apologies for it.

They smiled and laughed and drank.

They talked of engines and weapons, safe shared interests until the alcohol calmed the mood.

They talked of likes and dislikes and secret hobbies, each learning what they could of the man across from them.

They talked of past battles uncaring of who was on who's side at the time, about shared friends and shared enemies, about life in a newly shaped world and how it differed from the worlds they each grew up in.

They talked about difficult childhoods and difficult adulthoods. They talked about hope and ambition, about aspirations they each had for a future that at one time neither was sure they would even live to see.

A 32 year old Reno and a 29 year old Cloud talked through the night, something between them changing with every hour that passed. They became more than the enemies they had once been. More than the reluctant acquaintances they had become since.

That night something started.

...

A 19 year old Reno did not take a 16 year old Cloud to a cocktail bar.

Cloud hadn't expected him to, that's why he dressed down. Stepping into a dimly lit bar in sector 3 the blonde felt more comfortable than his true 16 year old self would ever have felt in a place like this.

A dull thrum of voices surrounded the two men. A low constant hum that made it impossible to distinguish any individual conversations but left no doubt they were in a large crowd.

The smell of old wood, stale beer and cigarette smoke permeated the air.

Cloud loved it.

It reminded him of Seventh Heaven; of home.

Reno shifted beside him, doubt crossing the redheads face. Clearly the Turk was rethinking his choice of location.

The future hero took his not-husbands hand and smiled reassuringly. "I like it, let's find a seat."

Reno relaxed and let himself be led through the mass of other patrons though he still looked chagrined "Sorry kid, I coulda done better than this. I earn enough for somewhere nice I just...keep forgetin that ya know? I still ain't used to it."

"Don't worry, I told you I like it. Besides, if we went somewhere fancy we would have to spend the whole time acting the part, and I don't know about you but I'm not fancy"

Reno laughed and threw his head back "Hell no, I don't even touch fancy"

"Good, cos I warn you now I am very hungry and will be shamelessly stuffing myself full tonight."

"Heh, great, maybe after that _I_ can shamelessly stuff you full tonight." Reno paused realising what he'd just said and suddenly looking ashamed "Sorry, I um..."

Cloud snorted. "Its fine, I'm getting used to your...um 'direct manner of flirting' shall we say?"

"That's just it man" Reno sounded nervous "That ain't me. At least not... I was hoping to make things up to you tonight; show you I'm not just some sleazy slum rat. Instead I've brought you to the crapiest bar I've ever seen and made lewd jokes that even I know are way outa line."

"Reno." Cloud took the redheads hand and gave it a squeeze. "I have told you this before and will tell you again. I like you, just as you are. I don't want you to put on an act. I don't want you to change. I just want you. Exactly as you are. Lewd jokes and all. " He smiled and was relieved to see it returned. "Besides.." he added "...It's not like my mind isn't going in a similar direction"

Green eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as the redhead grinned.

"Good to know baby"

The smile dropped suddenly. "I still don't get it"

"Get what?"

"Why you like me." Cloud opened his mouth to respond but Reno cut him off "I know all the reasons you've told me I just... what I did to ya, before I even knew who you were, I treated you so badly"

Cloud's first instinct was to deny it. Tell the man he was trying to rebuild a future with that everything was fine, just as he had assured Zack everything was fine the day the video was broadcast. The way he had told himself it was fine.

He didn't though. Truth was it did upset him. He wasn't embarrassed, wasn't traumatised but the thought that someone he loved so much could behave so uncaringly towards him just hurt.

Sitting there in that bar, seeing the genuine remorse in Reno's eyes Cloud admitted to himself for the first time that he was not actually fine. He wanted to change the subject, talk about something light-hearted and fun, but he also knew if they didn't address it now, that incident would always be hanging over them. Would always tarnish whatever hope of a future they might build together.

"Why did you do it?" It took a lot of effort to force the words out. He dreaded the answer.

"I don't know" Reno sighed running a hand through his hair roughly. "I wasn't really thinking I guess. At least not about you. I was just trying to get at Fair." The redhead couldn't meet Clouds eyes anymore. "Upsetting you was just a way to spite him and... It didn't even occur to me to think of how you as an individual might be genuinely be affected...not until after when Elena lectured me about it for like three hours straight. Then I saw you with Fair and you seemed so cool about it so I just... told myself it was ok, no harm no foul right? But it's not ok is it?"

Cloud bit his lip nervously "Yes and no"

Reno tilted his head in question. "It could have been worse" Cloud continued "To be honest I don't really feel shame so it's not like I was embarrassed but it still upset me. More than I could really admit before now."

Reno couldn't help the slight grin that spread across his face "Don't feel shame hu?"

"Nah" Cloud shot back "Shame is for the boring"

Now that was an attitude the redhead could get behind.

He kept a clear head though, steering the conversation back on track. They needed to finish this talk.

"I'll say I'm sorry for using you cos I am" Reno admitted sombrely "but if I'm being honest... and please don't hate me for this...I don't regret it. I can't. Not when it led to you being here with me tonight"

Cloud smiled at how cutesy that had ended. "Good, regret is selfish anyway"

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's for people who want forgiveness. Who don't really care about making the people they hurt feel better, they just want their own guilt to be alleviated."

Cloud sat up straighter, his voice turning authoritative "We all make our own choices in this world. If you dwell on them it will drive you crazy. All you can do is accept your own actions and move forward." The blonde threw back a shot from the tray of them that had been delivered whilst they were talking.

Blue eyes met green with a piercing intensity. "Make peace with the past, live in the present, look forward to the future" It was a philosophy that had helped keep him sane in his own future.

"So how's the future looking right now?" Reno asked nervously.

"You tell me" Cloud responded coyly.

The atmosphere between them quickly relaxed.

"Well..." The young Turk smiled, leaning back in his chair and slouching comfortably, knocking back a shot of his own "From where I'm sittin its lookin pretty damn good"

Another tray of shots and an order of potato wedges later and the evening was finally going the way Cloud had hoped it would.

...

Next chapter. The date continues and Cloud and Reno finally get to know each other with Cloud even learning a few new details about his once spouse.

Sorry for the delay, a corrupted memory stick caused me to lose just over a hundred short stories, poems and fanfictions including this chapter. Some tech savvy heroes came to the rescue and managed to save most of them but it looked bleak for a while there. I'm going to be honest, there were tears.


	25. Chapter 25

"Favourite colour?"

"Really? Cloud teased "You can ask me any question and you waste it on that?"

"Hey kid, I'm just tryin to get the ball rolling. This question thing was your idea, you don't like it, you ask one."

Cloud grinned in amusement, mind drifting to summer mornings spent wrapped around his husband, gazing into the others eyes with nowhere to be and not a care in the world "Green" he said confidently.

Reno took a swig of his drink and reached for the snacks. "Ok, now you ask one"

The blonde thought for a moment "Um, same question"

Reno snorted "and you said it was a wasted question." The redhead didn't even pause to think about his answer "Blue, like the sky." For a moment the older teens eyes became glassy and distant, a soft smile settling on his lips "I love the sky"

 _'I know'_ Cloud wanted to say, biting his lip to stay quiet. Seeing that look on the others face was reminding him just why he fell in love with this man the first time. The future hero was in serious danger of losing his heart all over again and the prospect was both terrifying and tantalising.

"Right" The Turk continued oblivious "next question, favourite...food"

Cloud snapped out of his trance and grimaced "You're not gona like it"

"Go on you damn carnivore, just say it."

"Steak" He had to duck as Reno threw a potato wedge at him but the other mans laugh let the mountain boy know he wasn't in too much trouble for the admission.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm a monster, I get it" He teased "Right are you...um...have you... damn it, oh I've got one... can you fly a helicopter? Zack says some of the Turks can."

Green eyes lit up with joy at the question "Yeah! I mean, sort of, I've only had a few lessons but my instructor says I have a knack for it."

"Wow" Cloud gushed with genuine enthusiasm, the pure childlike glee on Reno's face was a delight to witness "That is so awesome!"

"I know right. I can't wait until I'm ready for solo flights, hey maybe I can take you up some time?"

The Cadets stomach dropped at the thought "That would not be a good idea, unless you don't mind being vomited on. Severe motion sickness" He clarified.

Reno let out a low whistle in sympathy "Tough break kid"

"Its fine" Cloud smiled "It will go away once I start mako injections" And they really couldn't come soon enough for the blonde. Discovering his old affliction had returned had been just one of several unpleasant side effects of travelling back in time and one he was highly eager to be rid of again.

"Is that why you wana be a SOLDIER then?" Reno laughed "So you can travel about without losing your lunch?"

Cloud snorted "That would honestly be enough of a reason for me but no...there were other reasons"

"Such as?"

The younger man paused.

"There was a girl"

Reno's eyebrows shot up "Wow man, I didn't know you swung both ways"

The Cadet barked out a laugh "I don't, but I was young and in a small town where the only path in life ever spoken of was 'boy marries girl, has babies, lives happily ever after'" They both smiled at the image.

"She was my friend" Cloud continued "My only friend. Maybe I loved her at the time. I can't even remember anymore. At the very least I cared for her deeply. Still do. She's the girl who's staying with Zack and Angeal at the moment" He added.

The Turk nodded, memory conjuring up whatever information he could recall of the girl. "So she wanted you to be a SOLDIER?"

"No" Cloud hurried to explain. "I wanted to be a SOLDIER. I had seen reports of them in the news, was a bit obsessed with Sephiroth if I'm honest" He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment but there was no judgement in his dates eyes.

"Tifa..that's her name" He added needlessly. Reno nodded anyway. "She got hurt, really hurt, I tried to stop it but couldn't and I always felt so...useless because of it. I thought about Sephiroth and the SOLDIERs and I decided I wanted to be like that. Be a hero." _and I was_ a distant part of his mind supplied. It seemed like such a hollow dream now.

"So you came here. For her?"

"For her. For me. For a new start. That town was...suffocating me. I needed to get away from it. For a chance to find out who I was and what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" Reno asked softly.

Cloud smiled "Right now I want a vodka martini" He teased, directing the comment to the barmaid who was leaning over to collect their glasses. She nodded in acknowledgement. "...and a kiss" he added as she moved away, blue eyes quickly fixing onto green with a fiery intensity. Cloud shifted out of his seat moving closer to the older teen who in turn was shifting towards him.

With just a moment's pause to make sure it was Ok Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reno's. The rest of the room faded to nothing around them.

It was meant to be a quick peck to satisfy his need but after a while the blonde found himself shifting over to sit on the redheads lap arms resting gently around the older males shoulders. It was slow and lazy and sweet. Just what he needed. Blue eyes flickered open for a second to find green ones hidden from him behind pale eyelids, dark lashes resting above tattooed cheeks. Reno wasn't distracted. Wasn't scanning the room for hyperactive SOLDIERs, wasn't seeking an audience or trying to get a rise out of anyone.

He was here for him. Only him.

Cloud kissed him again.


	26. Chapter 26

He made a pie.

It was a thank you he reasoned.

She had brought him food. It was only fair he returned the favour before she went home right?

Angeal had always tried to encourage better social skills in him. He would probably be thrilled. The silverettes hand hovered in front of the door for a moment wondering if it was too late to run back to his apartment before he forced himself to knock firmly three times and stood back to wait.

Genesis opened the door. Sephiroth felt a rush of panic. He hadn't anticipated that. He was nervous enough with this plan without unexpected variables showing up. The fiery man gave the General a once over noting the unusually casual attire of jeans and a black t-shirt, the long silver hair pulled back into a high pony tail that still managed to hang down to his waist and lastly the covered plate in his hand.

The General couldn't be sure but it seemed to him his friend looked oddly nervous to see him.

"I made a pie" Sephiroth suddenly blurted, wincing at how stupid it sounded.

Genesis's eyes flicked down to the plate again and he suddenly looked even more nervous than before. "Clouds not here"

Sephiroth felt his heart speed up at the mention of the blonde he was meant to be courting. Of course it would be assumed he was here to see him. He was at least mildly relieved to hear Strife wasn't here though, he wasn't sure he could face the man right now.

"It's for Angeal and Miss Lockheart" He clarified quickly "To thank them for the food they provided me the other day" The red commanders form seemed to sag with relief and his smile shifted to one more genuine. Angeal's voice called out from inside. "Who is it?"

"It's Sephiroth" Genesis responded sounding amused "He made pie"

The General was about to question why that was funny when a delighted squeal from inside the apartment caught his attention. The brown haired girl appeared at the end of the hall, a wide smile lit up her face. "Hi" She smiled.

"Hi" He responded smiling back.

Un-noticed by either, Genesis raised a well maintained eyebrow as he considered his two longhaired friends who were currently exchanging a plate of pie. "It's cherry" Sephiroth was explaining as he handed the plate over "Is that...do you like cherry?"

"I love cherry pie!" Tifa smiled happily. "We were just about to order take out. You should eat with us and we can have this for dessert." Sephiroth trailed behind her as she walked towards the kitchen to set the pie down. "Sounds great" He responded, feeing inexplicably happy that she liked the pie.

"You can bake?" Angeal asked as he joined them in the kitchen, Zack trailing behind nose high in the air, drawn to the smell of dessert. Tifa slapped the young SOLDIERs hand away as he made a grab for the plate.

Sephiroth frowned remembering all the times his friend had cooked for him, had it honestly never occurred to him to return the favour before? Had he honestly never told Angeal he could bake?

"Yeah" He muttered feeling guilty.

"Well it smells great" The other man grinned clearly happy with this new information.

"Thanks" Sephiroth smiled back. Even though his long term crush had mostly faded, Angeal was still his best friend and it made the General happy to know he had pleased him.

"Where's Cloud?" He asked absently, partially to be polite and partially because he genuinely liked the blonde and wanted to hear about him even if there was no romantic motive.

The sudden tension in the room did not escape his notice, though apparently it escaped Tifa's. "He's on a date" She chirped happily.

"Oh?" That was...interesting.

"Seph.."Angeal started sounding nervous "I...we were going to tell you." Zack nodded in agreement, wringing his hands.

Tifa looked between the men confused.

"It's fine" Sephiroth assured the others wanting to diffuse this situation as quickly as possible. "Cloud and I had agreed to just be friends" Admittedly at the time he had presumed that 'for now' was implied, maybe he had misunderstood? Not that it mattered anymore.

The mountain girls eyes widened as the implications of the others statement set in.

"Well..." Genesis cut in, clearly less worried than the rest of the group "...now that that's cleared up lets go sit down and work out what everyone's eating so I can get this food on order."

The redhead ushered the two dark haired men into the other room and they reluctantly followed. Tifa and Sephiroth remained in the kitchen. Angeal glanced back in confusion as he left, eyes meeting Genesis's questioningly. Genesis just waved his hand and shooed him forward into the living room.

Back in the kitchen Tifa shifted nervously "So, you and Cloud?"

Sephiroth blushed feeling like a lover who had been caught being unfaithful, which was ridiculous since he wasn't actually involved with either party. "We went on one date" He admitted.

"Oh." The brown eyes girl looked around the kitchen clearly avoiding his eyes "So...you like guys?"

"I like girls too" He hurried to assure her, feeling stupid when he realised he was not officially courting this girl and had no reason to believe she wanted him to.

Tifa blushed at the sense of relief that news gave her. _Don't be stupid_ she told herself. _Just because he likes girls doesn't mean he likes you._

"We're ordering wutaian you guys" Genesis called from the other room "Come tell me what you want or you get nothing!"

Despite both having more questions the two let their discussion drop and moved into the other room. Tifa dropped into an armchair across for the one Genesis was in and Sephiroth sat down between a still nervous looking Angeal and Zack.

The only one who seemed relaxed was Genesis who was focused entirely on the menu and notepad in front of him. "Ok...if I get dumplings I want it to be clear that they are mine ok? If anyone else wants them tell me now and I will order extra but do not steal mine."

Angeal glanced over to Zack who was still eyeing Sephiroth with a worried expression and not listening to the red commander "Better get three boxes" he told his friend.

...

Cloud stumbled backwards into the young Turks apartment. Lips locked together with the redheads as they tugged at each other's clothes. He could barely remember how they had gotten from the bar to here. All he knew was that one kiss had turned into two then two to three and so on until they blurred together and he couldn't remember how many they had shared. Cloud was fairly certain the two of them had traumatised a few of the other patrons of the bar before finally deciding to relocate to a more private setting.

Zack's words from earlier echoed in his head; _I expect you home by 10, you may hold hands for no longer than five minutes at a time, I forbid you to kiss him._ If he wasn't so distracted Cloud would laugh. Poor Zack.

Spinning them around as the door slammed shut Cloud pushed the other man into the hallway wall and pulled back, biting the man's lip roughly before letting go. The two young men grinned at each other both excited and out of breath.

Dipping his head down Clouds lips latched onto the redheads neck as his hands moved to explore the rest of the lithe body eagerly. His warm tongue swept along the junction of Reno's collar drawing his teeth across the skin. Reno let out a shuddering moan as Cloud had known he would.

There were a lot of differences between this man and the Reno he remembered. Their lives and experiences were different, their personalities didn't quite match up, and Cloud was looking forward to getting to know the troublesome Turk all over again.

But there were some things he didn't need to relearn.

When it came down to it, this body...however young it currently was...was the same one that had laid beside his own for the last three decades. The same one he had spent countless nights exploring, mapping every last inch and preserving it to a sacred part of his memory.

Cloud may not know this Reno yet, but he knew this body.

Better than anything.

And tonight...he was going to make it sing.


	27. Chapter 27

Reno woke to the smell of pancakes.

Bleary green eyes squinted at the clock on his bedside table.

8 o'clock

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in this late. Even when hungover he always was up at 4:30, weekdays and weekends alike. Occasionally if he had drunk enough or had an active enough night he could sleep in maybe another hour or so but never any more, waking any later than 6 would usually make him feel groggy.

Waking at 8 was unheard of. He was surprised at how refreshed he felt. Content in a way that only comes after a long night of really good sex; and man it had been really good sex.

He already knew the kid was a great lay. It wasn't the first time he had taken that spry little blonde to his bed after all but it was the first time he had really let himself be a part of it.

The last time it had been an act, a show, he had been so focused on his plan, on the cameras, making sure he didn't obscure the view, making sure the kids every twist and writhe and gasp and moan was captured in full detail; there was no time to just let loose and enjoy the ride. Not that it hadn't been fun of course, there had been a few moments where he let himself enjoy the sweet pretty body pressed against his own. Let himself appreciate that Zack's little Cadet friend really was gorgeous and that even without his plan he might have been tempted to pursue the kid.

But last night...

Reno was more than willing to admit that had been the best lay of his life.

The things Cloud had done...it was like he knew exactly what to do to make him melt. Where to touch, where to kiss, where to bite. Reno was so far gone he hadn't even noticed at first when the blonde had guided him to roll over, hands dipping down, fingers breaching, leaving no room for question, making it clear exactly what their roles in this particular liaison were going to be.

Who would have thought that cute little Cadet could be so very good at talking charge?

The redhead stretched languidly across the mattress, pushing the sheets down to the foot of the bed and enjoying the cool morning air on his still heated skin. He could hear Cloud in the kitchen; the clatter of pans and the hiss of a kettle reaching boil. Part of him was tempted to get up and join his new lover in the kitchen but another part wanted to stay where he was, a strange alien desire to break free of his usual routine and just stay in bed all morning, wrapped in the lingering scent of last night's activities.

He heard footsteps moving closer. Saw the room light up suddenly as the door swing open and smelt the sweet blessed scent of coffee in the air as Cloud set a tray down on the table beside him.

"Good morning" He whispered, the words descending into a yawn at the end. He heard Clouds light chuckle rumble through the small space between them and then lips were pressed to his in a chaste kiss that was gone again far too soon.

"Good morning" The blonde replied "I brought breakfast"

"Mmm I noticed" With great effort Reno managed to sit himself upright, accepting the mug that was pressed into his hands and taking a deep breath, letting the heady fumes rouse him to full alertness before finally allowing himself the first sip. It was perfect. Just the way he liked it.

"How do you do that?" He wondered aloud.

"Do what?"

"Get everything just right all the time. Always just the way I like it"

The blonde smiled wide, eyes lit up with satisfaction "Just lucky I guess"

Reno laughed."Call me a sceptic but I don't believe in luck"

"No?" Cloud shifted closer, taking the mug from the redheads hands and setting it out of the way before straddling the other man and leaning down so they were nose to nose, a playful light in his eyes "Well I'm going to have to disagree with you there because right now..." He dipped forward planting a soft lingering kiss on Reno's lips, tasting the coffee that still coated them before pulling back "...I'm feeling pretty damn lucky"

As Reno flipped them both over, lips claiming Clouds mouth in a fierce kiss, hands touching anywhere they could reach, employing every trick he knew to tease an endless stream of gasps and moans from the gorgeous blonde they both happily forgot about the breakfast.

Looks like he was going to be spending all morning in bed after all.

...

"and what time do you call this young man?"

Tifa giggled into her teacup as Zack accosted Cloud at the door immediately dragging him through to the kitchen.

Cloud stomped his feet and crossed his arms, slumping forward and hunching his shoulders "Ugh like, what the heck Dad? When are you gona like leave me alone and let me live my own life? I like totally didn't even do anything. It's so not fair"

Zack lasted about two seconds before he broke down in laughter.

"Zack" Angeal chastised, stepping over his young lover to enter the kitchen "Get up off the floor"

Cloud sat next to Tifa at the table both of them laughing happily as they watched their friend try and fail to regain control of himself. Eventually the dark haired young man managed to pull himself up into a chare beside them still laughing slightly.

Angeal smiled as he took the last seat, pushing fresh cups towards each of the group with their beverage of choice inside.

"So how did it go?" He asked kindly, taking a sip of his own drink.

"What do you mean how did it go?" Zack cut in with a grin "He just arrived back from the walk of shame"

Angeal slapped his boyfriend upside the head as Tifa laughed again.

"Actually, Zack's pretty much nailed it" Cloud admitted with a blush making Tifa squeal with delight.

Zack snorted "Seems to me you're the one who nailed it"

Angeal smacked him again but still allowed himself to laugh along with the others.

"Oh my goodness! " Tifa gushed. "You have to tell me everything...I mean...not everything obviously because there are some things I just do not ever, ever need to know and like...yuck...but everything else. Where did he take you? What did you talk about? Was it romantic? I mean like...what was the vibe? Are you going out again?"

Cloud stared at her for a few moments letting it sink in. "Ok...one question...the vibe?"

Tifa blushed and smacked his arm looking stern even when smiling "You know what I mean."

"Do I? Am I giving off some sort of vibe that implies comprehension" He grinned evilly as she lunched herself out of her chair at him and the two friends began to wrestle playfully in the middle of the kitchen.

To the side Cloud could hear Zack challenging Angeal to a bet on who would win, putting his own odds on Tifa, oddly enough Angeal seemed to have accepted stating that they would be wagering 'the usual forfeit' goddess only knows what that was.

To her credit Tifa did have the upper hand at first, wrapping herself around him and using some painfully sharp elbows to try to knock him off balance, but Cloud had a secret weapon, with a quick twist to force her to raise her hands in defence Cloud made his move, fingers finding her abdomen and wriggling relentlessly, Tifa screeched like a child as she was tickled tears running down her face as she was reduced to a distressed giggling fit. "Ok, ok I give"

Cloud stood up victorious and grinned down at his fallen adversary before offering a hand to pull her up. Tifa accepted the hand and let herself be lifted, still laughing and rubbing her sides.

Zack looked a little pale and Angeal was smirking in a way that was positively evil. Cloud decided he really didn't want to know what they had bet.

Eventually the blonde caved, giving the group a breakdown of the nights events minus the more risqué details.

The vibe was positive he decided.

He was hopeful in a way he hadn't been in a long time. Life was good.

"So you're taking me shopping today right Cloud?" Tifas eyes shone hopefully. They hadn't really spent as much time together as either would have liked during her visit and with her return home looming ever closer the blonde had promised to dedicate some time exclusively to them.

"Tifa my dear" He smiled, bowing dramatically "It would be my greatest pleasure to escort you shopping this fine day" She laughed and curtsied back.

After gathering their things together the pair made their way to the door.

"Can I come?" Zack asked, eyeing Angeal nervously.

"Now Zack.." Angeal admonished "You know they want to spend some time alone today. You just stay right here. I believe we have a bet to settle"

Cloud almost felt sorry for his friend as he shut the door behind them.

"Is he gona be ok?" Tifa asked, glancing back over her shoulder as they started down the hallway.

A loud screech echoed out from the SOLDIERs apartment.

"He'll be fine" Cloud laughed.

* * *

I have decided not to include any explicit sex scenes in this story as I don't think they fit with the vibe :) but if anyone wants them let me know and I can maybe start up a side story with requested cut scenes.


	28. Chapter 28

_Tifa was not happy._

 _"Why him? There are plenty of nice guys in this city. Why does it have to be him?"_

 _"I like him"_

 _The brunette pulled a face as she shoved a crate of bottles into the shelf behind the bar. "He's a Turk"_

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"So you can do better"_

 _Cloud rested his hand on the woman's arm, halting her as she was about to pick up the next crate._

 _"I don't want to do better." He told her softy "I really like him Teef. Believe me I never thought I would say that either but it's true. He makes me happy"_

 _The blonde leaned against the bar with a sigh, eyes never leaving his friend who in turn was looking anywhere but at him. "I know you don't approve and I understand why, I really do. Not long ago I disliked him just as much as you but recently...getting to know him...I've seen a new side to Reno...and I like him. Being with him, being around him, it makes me feel...I don't know exactly how it makes me feel...but its good and I want to keep feeling it."_

 _Tifa finally looked up at her friend, brown eyes locking onto mako blue ones "I know." she admitted reluctantly "I can see it in you. You haven't smiled this much in years"_

 _Cloud felt a tinge of hope "So...we good?"_

 _Tifa still wasn't happy... but she wanted Cloud to be "I suppose I can learn to tolerate him"_

 _The blonde grinned in relief and jumped forward to hug his oldest friend tightly. "Thank you"_

 _"If he starts hanging around and becomes a pest I will still punch him." The young woman warned._

 _Cloud laughed again. "I can live with that. And hey...if he does start hanging around there's a good chance Rude will too"_

 _Tifa blushed and pulled away from her friend looking irritated "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing...I just thought since you were totally checking him out the other day..."_

 _Denzel dived out of the way as his dad came running out of Seventh Heaven laughing like a madman with an angry Tifa hot on his heels. The young boy pulled a face as they disappeared down the street, he could still hear Tifa shouting obscenities as they turned the corner._

 _The boy shook his head and let himself inside. His new family was great...but they were so weird sometimes._

* * *

Tifa was not happy.

"15 Gil for two scoops of ice-cream!? Is there a milk shortage in Midgar or something?"

Cloud laughed. "Welcome to the big city. Where everything costs ten times what it's worth and nobody dares question it"

"Well I'm questioning it"

"Shhh" Cloud whispered leaning forward conspiratorially "They'll hear you"

The girl giggled and ate a spoonful of her overpriced ice-cream. It was good. Not 15 Gil's worth of good but it was ok.

"So...you still haven't told me about this guy of yours" She leaned forward on her elbows, a wide genuine smile on her face.

Cloud grinned back "Well he's...you know I'm not actually sure how to describe him. He's not like anyone else I've ever met."

Tifa's smile grew wider. "Start easy... what does he look like?"

"Sexy" He responded instantly, earning himself a smack.

"You need to give me more than that!"

"Ok ok" the blonde conceded laughing "You might remember him actually, he's the guy who crashed Zack's party. With the red hair"

"That guy?" The brunettes eyes widened in shock "but he seemed like such a jerk"

Cloud sighed, he really didn't want this Tifa disapproving of Reno too "Well he was a bit of a jerk that day, but that was just because he was trying to get a rise out of Zack...they don't exactly get along very well"

"But Zack's so nice! How can anyone not get along with him? and why would you want to date them?"

The girl looked honestly confused.

"I can't explain it Teef. Reno just...he makes me feel..." A smile came to the boys face as he remembered a conversation he once had with this very woman, long ago in the future "I don't know exactly how he makes me feel...but its good and I want to continue feeling it." _Forever and a day if he could_

The young Tifa Inspected her friends face carefully, weighing his words free of the anger and prejudice towards Reno her other self had struggled with "...and Zack's ok with it?" She asked.

"It's not Zack's decision" Cloud told her softly "But for what it's worth...yeah he's ok with it"

She tilted her head to one side inspecting the young blonde as she ate another scoop of ice-cream.

"You're different" She stated quietly.

Cloud felt his heartbeat speed up in panic before she continued.

"When I first got here you seemed more confident than the old you...but also more withdrawn, like you were carrying this great weight around with you. Since things with this guy started to work out you've been...I don't know...lighter I guess. More relaxed." Tifa reached out and took her friends hand, squeezing it firmly. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

That comment alone earned a glowing smile from the blonde lost between memories of a future lost and a new future yet to come. "I really like him Teef"

The words seemed to echo across time.

Tifa held his gaze "I don't know what the situation is with him and Zack. But if he can bring out the side of you I've been seeing then he must really be something special...I'm sure I'll like him too."

The young girl wasn't sure why her friend felt the need to hug her so tightly in that moment but she hugged him back just as tight nonetheless.

"Cloud?" She asked when they finally broke apart

"Yeah?" He answered, finally returning to his own partially melted ice cream.

"Um...don't think I'm turning into a weird fangirl or anything because I swear I'm not but...I heard you uh...I heard you went on a date with Sephiroth..."

Cloud blushed and covered his face in horror. "we're just friends" he told her quickly

"Well I should hope so since you're dating this Reno guy now" Tifa teased. "I just...I've spoken to him...Sephiroth that is...a few times and well...he seems nice..." The words trailed off awkwardly, the implications clear.

Cloud uncovered his own face just as Tifa threw her hands over hers, hiding the furious blush that was now spread across it.

The future hero blinked "you like Sephiroth?"

"No!" She denied too quickly.

Cloud was floored. Tifa liked Sephiroth? He had not seen that coming! That was just...what the fuck?

He must have looked ridiculous sitting there with his mouth gaping open because Tifa suddenly looked annoyed "oh shut up...you're the one who went on a date with him!"

"As friends" Cloud insisted defensively.

"You know what, forget I said anything"

"Not a chance" the blonde laughed finally relaxing now the initial shock had passed "I was just surprised that's all. I'm not judging...I know you aren't the fangirl type"

Tifa lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She was so worried that's what everyone would think. Not that she was planning on telling everyone, but Cloud was her best friend and she needed to talk about this.

"He's been really sweet to me." She confessed. "I've never felt like this before...I mean I used to have that crush on you when we were kids but that was just kid stuff you know? Because we were friends and you had all these big plans and I really wanted to be a part of them and I just...but this is different...I think."

The girl frowned, not really sure what she was feeling or how to explain it.

Cloud put his hand over Tifa's again. "You will always be a part of my plans" He told her.

She felt her heart flutter at the words, this boy would always have a place in her heart. She knew that. So did he.

"And as your gay best friend" He continued earning a laugh "My current plan is that we buy more stupidly expensive ice cream, find a cinema that's paying to sappiest romcom we can find and spend the rest of the day talking about guys."

Tifa laughed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. More than she had in months.

Nibelheim just wasn't the same without Cloud.

"You always did have the best plans" She told him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. There was Uni work to be done but now that its finished you have my undivided attention. Due to several requests I will be putting together a side story of cut scenes from this story. For those who are curious this will include details on the wager between Zack and Angeal from the last chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Genesis:** Sephiroth likes Tifa!

 **Cloud:** Tifa likes Sephiroth!

 **Genesis:** Oh this is just too perfect. Ok so here's the plan...

 **Zack:** Wait, hold up. What the heck did I miss?

 **Genesis:** Everything puppy. You missed everything. Now hush, the grownups are talking.

 **Zack:** Grownups!? I'm older than Cloud!

 **Cloud:** Not even close kid. I'm old enough to be your granddad.

 **Zack:** Wow. Please don't ever call me kid again. It's way too weird.

 **Cloud:** Sure thing Sonny.

 **Zack:** Seriously, don't.

 **Cloud:** You got it Sprout.

 **Zack:** Now you're just being mean.

 **Genesis:** Don't sulk Squirt.

 **Zack:** Urgh I hate you both.

 **Cloud:** Aww Don't leave Zack.

 **Genesis:** Let him go.

 **Cloud:** I think we upset him.

 **Genesis:** He's fine. Angeal will kiss it better when he finds him. Now...about the long haired lovers.

 **Cloud:** We are not calling them that.

 **Genesis:** Its already written in my notebook. I'm not changing it now.

 **Cloud:** You have a notebook for this?

 **Genesis:** Of course, now as I was saying, here's the plan...

...

 **Genesis:** Sephiroth dear how are you?

No nothing is wrong. Everything is fine.

Angeal is fine. Will you calm down?

No it is not that unusual for me to call you.

No it isn't.

Will you please stop?

Anyway as I was trying to say, I am planning to host a dinner party this evening and was hoping you might be free to attend.

No that is not unusual, I host dinner parties all the time!

What do you mean when? There was that one where...um...or maybe that time...ah I know, I had you over for dinner that time that you spilled the wine on my rug.

It was not that long ago!

Wait hold on...it was just after Samson broke his leg in the training accident and that was...oh. That long? Really?

Well honestly it's no wonder I haven't invited you back since is it? After the damage you caused? That rug was new you know?!

Yes, yes I know you paid for it. That's not the point.

Anyway I'm holding a dinner tonight, are you coming or not?

No it will not be just us, Angeal and the pup will be there and so will Cloud and his friend.

Great. Be at mine at seven. Don't bother to bring wine.

...

 **Cloud:** Hey Teef, wanna have dinner at Genesis's tonight? He's inviting everyone over for a meal. Great. Yeah I'll see you when you get back. Love you too, bye.

...

 **Angeal:** What did you do to Zack?

 **Genesis:** Why? What happened?

 **Angeal:** He came to my office looking upset, I asked what was wrong and he turned around and walked back out looking even more upset than before.

 **Genesis:** How odd.

 **Angeal:** What did you do?

 **Genesis:** What makes you think I did something?

 **Angeal:** Because I know you.

 **Genesis:** Touché.

 **Cloud:** What exactly did you say to him?

 **Angeal:** Nothing, he came in looking upset, I said 'hey kid what's up?' and he stormed out. I don't know what...ok you two, what is so funny? Both of you get up off the floor now! Stop laughing and tell me what you did to my Zack!


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok everybody take a place around the counter, Geal peel and boil the potatoes, Cloud you will be mashing them when he's done, puppy mix the coleslaw, Tifa dear slice these carrots and Sephie you can season the steaks. Everybody got that? Good."

"You know Gen, when most people host a dinner party, they do the cooking, not the guests"

"Let's be perfectly honest Angeal my love, do you really want to eat something I cooked?"

"Good point, pass me the knife"

"So what will you be doing whilst we are cooking our own dinner?" Cloud asked.

"Me? I'll be mixing the drinks of course. We're having cocktails"

"Brilliant." The blonde grinned "Well since I can't mash until the potatoes are done I'll help you. I make a mean martini."

Tifa's head turned towards her friend in surprise "When did you learn to mix drinks Cloud?"

The blonde stopped in his tracks, brain rushing for an explanation. He could hardly say _I learnt it whilst working weekends at your bar in the future_.

"I um" He ran a hand through his hair, shifting around to make himself seem nervous "When I first came to the city I kind of met this guy who worked in a bar, I used to sit staring at him whist he flipped bottles just gaping in amazement, one day after a great deal of flirting he offered to teach me."

Actually that story was partially true. Except he had been the guy in the bar. He couldn't remember the other guys name, he had been cute though, real cute. They had a fun few nights together, back in his pre-Reno days.

"Cool" Tifa gushed. "Show me then"

Everyone was now watching the blonde with interest and he grinned bashfully at his friend before glancing at the assortment of liqueurs and mixers the SOLDIER had prepared "Actually I don't think you would like Martini" _He knew she didn't_ "How about an Avalanche?"

The private joke made him grin internally knowing that no one else would get the reference.

Grabbing the required bottles and a suitable glass the young blonde began measuring suitable quantities of each, flipping the Crown Royal over his head and spinning to catch it as Tifa and Zack both cheered excitedly. He mixed the drinks together and poured them into the glass with a completely unnecessary umbrella just for the hell of it before passing the drink to the young woman with a wink.

Tifa laughed and took a sip of the drink moaning in pleasure at the sweet creamy taste "Ohh its delicious"

"Glad you like it" Cloud told her.

"Well" Genesis huffed "As impressive as that was I think the potatoes are done so you can go mash now and leave the rest of the drinks to me"

Cloud laughed and let himself be shooed away, watching in amusement as he saw Genesis try out a few experimental flips of the bottles himself. With the SOLDIERS natural grace he would probably be a pro by the end of the night.

...

"So Tifa" Zack grinned happily shovelling mashed potato into his mouth "How are you finding Midgar?"

"It's great!" the country girl told him. "I'm dreading going back"

"Aw how come? Not feeling homesick then"

The young woman got suddenly quiet. "There isn't much to miss back home really. My dad is great but...he never really has time for me. To busy doing whatever mayors do. Growing up he sort of just let the town raise me. To be honest the best thing about Nibelheim was always Cloud, and now he's here."

"Have you ever thought about moving to the city?" Sephiroth asked from his seat across from her preying it didn't sound as hopeful as he feared it did.

Tifa laughed in a self depreciating way "I would love to but I couldn't even begin to afford to live here. Not above plate at least"

Everyone in the room collectively winced at the thought of such an innocent young woman living below plate. Cloud knew the kind of tragedy the other Tifa had to go through before she was ready for that.

"Couldn't you find work?" Genesis questioned. "I'm sure Angeal would be happy to let you stay here until you can find a job somewhere and save enough for a down-payment. There are a few affordable places here and there if you know where to look and I'm sure we can help you negotiate something"

The young woman wavered slightly, loving the idea but too afraid to make such a huge decision. "I couldn't do that. I can't just live off you guys"

"Sure you can" Zack insisted eagerly. "We love having you here!"

"Yeah but for how long? I don't have any skills and nothing more than a Nibleheim education, who would hire me?"

"You said you worked as a waitress in Nibleheim, waitresses are always in demand" Angeal pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't think I would like to be a waitress here. I've been here a few days and I've already seen so many of them be shouted at by customers. It's awful"

"She's right" Cloud told them "People are horrible to waitresses in this city and they tip like crap. That's why I get such good service everywhere. Always leave at least 10%" Tifa smiled at her friend.

"You could open a cake shop" Sephiroth suggested. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked blushing.

"Where the hell did that idea come from?" Genesis asked.

"It was just a thought"

Tifa smiled sadly at the man. It actually was a lovely idea."I can't even afford to rent a room, I highly doubt I could start a business" She told him softly.

"I could buy the property" Sephiroth insisted, eager to bring the sparkle back to those eyes. "There's a place down the road from here that's been empty for years, it just needs to be fixed up. I already know you're a good cook so I assume you can bake and you wouldn't be short of business this close to the base. It's a universal fact SOLDIERs have a sweet tooth, It comes with the enhanced metabolism."

Every SOLDIER in the room nodded their heads in agreement, even Cloud lightly nodded his, remembering the sugar cravings that had plagued him in the future. Reno had always teased him about it.

"Every time I pass that place I think about how good it would be to have a cake shop there" Sephiroth admitted shyly. He didn't mention that if his life hadn't been pre-planned for him as Shinra's silver SOLDIER that's exactly what he would have liked to have done. He truly loved to bake. "and if you don't like the idea of me buying it for you we can call it a loan, just pay me back out of your profits whenever its convenient"

Tifa felt everyone's eyes on her, waiting for a response. It was the most wonderful idea she had ever heard. Her heart was thudding heavily in her chest.

It was too much.

The young woman tried to speak, whether to accept or refuse she wasn't sure but all that came out was a startled squeak. Without warning she jumped up and ran into the bedroom in a fit of tears, too overwhelmed to think straight.

The rest of the room was silent, everyone staring after the girl.

Cloud stood up to follow her, softly knocking on the door until he was granted entrance.

Back at the table Sephiroth hung his head forward, hiding his face behind his hair and wishing he could melt into the floor. "I didn't mean to upset her" He told them sadly.

"I don't think you upset her Seph" Angeal told his friend, reaching over to place a gentle palm on the man's shoulder in reassurance. "It was just a lot to think about all at once. That was a really nice offer, and a lovely idea"

"A fucking genius idea" Genesis said, eyes wide, already picturing it. "Why has no one thought to open a fucking cake shop near here before? They would make a killing!"

"Yeah!" Zack added excitedly "This is gona be great! Tifa's Cakes!"

"She hasn't agreed to anything Zack" Angeal reminded him gently.

Zack pouted "but she has to! It's so brilliant!"

Sephiroth felt himself smile slightly at the warm response his secret fantasy was receiving. Even if it was someone else they were planning to have live it.

...

In the bedroom Cloud sat gently next to his friend as she curled up on the bed sobbing feeling a rush of pitty for the young woman.

"You ok?"

"Yes" She cried, taking deep breaths to calm herself "No. I don't know!" Another fit of sobs hit her and she curled up tighter feeling Cloud slide onto the bed behind her and wrap his arms around her small frame, holding her close. Neither spoke for a while as the young woman let herself be held, taking comfort in her friends presence.

"I can't move to Midgar" She said eventually.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because! Because I can't. Because people don't do that! They don't just move to Midgar and open cake shops!"

"Why not?" He repeated.

The mountain girl turned round in her friends hold so they were face to face, a frown on her pretty features. "Because they don't Cloud!"

"So because _they_ don't, that means _you_ can't? Do you always do what everyone else does?"

"Yes!" She told him with a frown tears returning with a vengeance. "I always did what the other kids were doing. I always followed the crowd. You were the one who didn't. You were the one who left Nibleheim and came to the big city and...and..."

"and it was terrifying" He told her, the confession painful to speak. "It was the scariest thing I had ever done. The day I left I stood at the edge of town for ten minutes frozen still. I couldn't move, couldn't force myself to take that first step. All I wanted to do was turn around and run back to my mother"

"But you didn't"

"No. Because I knew that if I did that would be it. I would spend my life there in that town, always wondering what life would have been like if I had just taken that chance"

"But you're you. You're the brave one. I'm not like that. I can't"

"You can do whatever you want Tifa, and it's up to you what path you choose. If you truly want to go back to Nibelheim then that's what you should do and no one will fault you for it; but if you want to take a chance, a chance to live the life that you choose and not the one Nibelheim planned out for you then _that's_ what you should do. And you can"

He reached up a hand and brushed the tears away from his friends eyes "Tifa Lockhart you are braver than you think"

She continued to cry silently and burrowed closer to the blonde, resting her head on his chest and holding onto the only friend who had ever truly known her.

"It doesn't have to be a cake shop" He pointed out after a while.

He felt the young woman shake against his chest as she laughed "I want it to be a cake shop" she admitted.

"Thank goodness. I love cake!"

* * *

We will be back to Reno in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this out :)


	31. Chapter 31

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not" Reno snapped, continuing to pace up and down the room, clearly agitated.

Rude just leaned back into the cushions of his friends three seater and watched him go.

Reno ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Its Cloud" He finally admitted.

Rude frowned. He had thought things were going well with the blond, and said as much to Reno.

"They are" Reno insisted still pacing and tugging at his hair. "Things are going great. Really great. I've never...I've never felt like this before..."

He slumped down next to his friend with a huff. "I...I don't know what to do"

Rude raised his eyebrow in speculation.

"What do you mean 'what to do'?"

Reno glared at him in annoyance. "You know what I mean!"

"I don't think you even know what you mean"

"Shut up Rude!"

Things went silent for a moment as the larger man watched his friend bury his face in his hands, red hair shielding him from the others view. "Have you ever been in love?" The younger man finally whispered.

Rude's eyes widened in shock. This was more serious than he had thought.

He gulped nervously "Is that...do you...?"

"I don't know! At least...I think...maybe...I don't know!"

Reno felt tears prickling at his eyes. Why was this so hard?

"You...you haven't been together very long" Rude pointed out hesitantly.

"I know that" Reno snapped "I just...sometimes it feels like...like I've known him forever...or like...like he's known _me_ forever..." He stood up again, resuming his nervous movements up and down the room.

"...does that make sense?"

Rude didn't answer, just waited for his friend to go on.

"It's like he does everything right you know? Like he knows exactly what I like even before I do! He...I've never felt so connected to someone but...It's...I don't know what... I'm so confused Rude. I'm so happy but I'm so...It's so..."

The older man stood, placing a hand on his friends shoulders in what he hoped was a calming manner and stopping his movements.

"Love is supposed to be confusing" He told him with a smile.

Reno blinked up at him looking shy but hopeful. It was an odd look for the young man who was usually so full of life and spirit.

"You really think its love?"

Rude smiled down at him before tugging the young man into a hug "What else could it be?"

...

Cloud stared up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers in the world. Where could they go? They were up to their fourth date and it was Clouds turn to make the plans. Where should it be? A movie? Dinner? Straight to Reno's for a night of wild passionate sex?

Cloud bit his lip at that last idea. It was tempting. But was it too soon? He didn't want Reno to get the idea that, that was all this was.

Things were progressing well. They were getting to know eachother. For the second time in Clouds case. It was new and exciting but at the same time so wonderfully familiar and the blonde was loving ever moment.

Where could they go?

"Hey Spiky"

Zack's cheerful cry snapped the blonde out of his musing.

"Where's everyone at?" The dark haired man queried, slumping down into the armchair across from his friend.

"They're viewing the shop" Cloud told him with a light smile.

Sephiroth had been so excited when Tifa told them all she would be accepting his offer to purchase the vacant space and convert it into a cake shop and every one of them had found some way to contribute to the project.

The last two weeks had been hectic.

Mayor Lockhart had not been impressed with the idea...and that was putting it lightly. Cloud had been forced to support his friend through more than a few crying sessions as she poured her heart out over the phone, explaining to the man she had always looked up to why she had to do this...had to take this chance.

Despite her father's protests the mountain girl had stayed strong and Cloud was so proud of her for that. The young woman had finally emerged from her shell with all the fierceness and determination of the Tifa he had once known...and yet still maintained the innocence and genteelness of the girl he had rediscovered in this world. It was beautiful.

Every day her smile grew wider and every day the blonde who had once mourned the loss of his future world felt more and more at home in this one.

His relationship with Reno was flourishing. Zack was happy and healthy and in love. Sephiroth was sane and kind and showing more than a few signs of his own blossoming affections.

Life was good.

"So what's up?" Zack asked with a grin.

"Nothing much." Cloud smiled. "Just trying to plan a date"

The dark haired mans smile faltered for a moment before returning, he still didn't fully approve of the cocky redhead but he was getting used to the idea day by day. His friends ever growing happiness was certainly helping warm him to it.

"Well that shouldn't be hard... since you know everything about him"

"That's the thing..." Cloud frowned, sitting upright "I don't. I knew a version of him but...he's different now and...that's good...it is" He insisted at the sight of Zack's nervous frown. "It's...I'm not the same either...I don't...I don't want to relive the past... or the future or whatever...it's..."

He closed his eyes tying to find the words.

"...It's...complicated...in a good way."

Zack smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine how confusing this whole thing was for the future hero.

"Must be weird" He mused "knowing him as well as you do but having to pretend you don't all the time?"

Cloud took a moment to think about it.

"Not really" He admitted "He...I...I have these memories of the future...I have my older mind that I can think and feel through and that mind knows Reno and loves him completely but...for my younger mind this is all still new and...and it's...it's that mind that is mostly leading this...who's getting to know him and...I think if I let my older mind lead too much it would go crazy. Wanting the future back again. Exactly as it was. But I know that's not an option so I...sort of just let life take its own path you know...let myself live in the now and hope for a future that's as unknown as everyone else's."

Cloud kept his eyes downcast throughout this speech so it took him a while to realise Zack was staring at him and when he did notice the intense gaze quickly became uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked nervously.

Zack continued to stare, tears brimming at the edge of glowing blue eyes "You...the younger you...the one that...he's...he's still in there?"

The words came as a quiet whisper. Nervous and unsure.

Cloud blinked in surprise. He had never seen Zack act like this before.

"Yeah" He stated simply "I...um...It's odd. I'm young me and old me and neither and both and I can't really explain it I just..."

He never got to finish that explanation because in a moment he was wrapped in strong arms, clutched tightly against the SOLDIERS chest as the other man sobbed uncontrollably. "Cloud I...I don't...I never said anything because you were you and I just...I didn't think I...you were still here but you were different and I didn't know what I was supposed to...to think or to feel and I just...I just..."

Zack's voice hitched as months of repressed emotions finally drove themselves to the surface and the usually boisterous young man held onto his young friend as if he daren't let go. "I thought I'd lost you" He admitted, tears streaming down his face as all the grief he had told himself he wasn't allowed to feel finally made itself known. "The other you was here and I like him I do...cos he's you and you're my best friend and I will always love every version of you but you were different and...I just...I thought you were gone."

Cloud felt his heart break as he realised for the first time how this situation must have affected his friend. For the first time in months his older self drew back entirely, letting the sixteen your old Cloud have full control as he held onto his friend through the other mans tears. "I'm still here Zack" He whispered. His own voice breaking too as tears streamed from sky blue eyes "I'm still me."

A nervous laugh broke out as he struggled to stay calm, his older self's composure suddenly just out of reach "I have new memories and new ideas and feelings I don't quite understand yet but I'm still me Zack. I would never leave you" he promised.

Zack just sobbed harder as his knees gave way and the pair collapsed to the floor, barley upright as the older male began to rock lightly back and forth clinging to the dearest friend he had ever known.

That was how Genesis found them almost a half hour later when he arrived with a book of interior design ideas he had put together for Tifa.

The flamboyant man wasn't quite sure what was going on, but for once he had the tact to just let it be and simply made his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea, allowing the two friends to pry themselves apart in their own time.

The red commander wasn't the most observant of people when it came to others, far more occupied with more interesting subjects like literature, but in the hours that followed that evening even he could see a lightness in Zackary that had been absent for some time now return suddenly in full force. The air itself felt softer. Easier to breath. Like a tension he hadn't even noticed before now had suddenly released.

Genesis wasn't sure what had passed between his two friends that day and decided it wasn't his place to ask, but whatever it was he was glad for it.

...

"How about paintballing?" Tifa suggested happily, still elated from her day out and eager to help her friend in any way possible.

Zack and Cloud had finally managed to pull themselves together when they realised the rest of the group would soon be returning home. Even though everyone but Tifa was aware of the future hero's complicated situation neither of them felt like sharing the days revelations with anyone else. Zack was the only one who had known Cloud before he changed.

Aside from Tifa of course, but as far as she was aware Cloud was still just a normal sixteen year old.

Zack was the only one who had faced the reality of seeing the Cloud he had known vanish to be replaced by another self who was older and wiser and...and so much sadder...more jaded than the sweet boy he had grown to adore. He hadn't realised until now how much that loss had hurt...until it was erased...all his grief washed away in an instant...Cloud was here... _his_ Cloud. His Brother. His friend. Not the future SOLDIER or saviour. Just Cloud...the country boy from Nibleheim who had laughed and joked with him all those months ago...He was still here.

The others didn't need to know what had been said. What had been felt. They could sense the change in the air. See the smiles that were somehow wider and more genuine than yesterday. Feel the calm and the relief in the two men as they sat and talked of anything and everything in that way only best friends could.

"Do something new" Zack said at last. For the first time entirely at ease with his friends relationship "Do something neither of you has ever done before. Something you have always wanted to try but never did"

Cloud thought about it for a moment. Finally an idea sprung to mind.

The Reno from his time would never have gone for it...a severe bout of PTSD he had developed sometime in his thirties making it out of the question.

"We could go to a theme park"

Zack blinked. "You've never been to a theme park?"

They hadn't. It was the roller coasters. The sudden dropping sensation.

It made Reno think of the plate. The last thing so many people had probably felt before they plummeted to their deaths. Because of him.

He couldn't stomach it.

Denzel and Lucy had taken the kids once and invited them along. They had declined.

Reno had felt so guilty lying to his precious granddaughter, concocting a fictitious illness to justify letting her down. He had nearly sobbed his eyes out over the get well soon card he received the next day, handmade with the crafts and glitter set they had bought her for her last birthday.

But this Reno...free of that trauma...Cloud had always wanted to go on a roller coaster.

It was a chance for something new.

He grinned with excitement.

"This is gonna be cool"


	32. Chapter 32

Reno ran his hands through blonde spikes as Cloud rested his head on the Turks lap.

"Seriously yo, How is it even possible to just _forget_ you have motion sickness?"

Cloud groaned and curled in on himself. The world still spinning far too much for his liking. "It sort of went away for a while then came back" He explained, too nauseous to come up with any better explanation.

Reno's eyebrows rose in surprise "It can do that?"

Cloud just stayed silent. Ignoring the question and taking comfort in the redheads presence.

"Hey" Reno laughed "At least you didn't puke until after the loop-the-loop"

Cloud groaned again and twisted to glare up at the other man. "If you ever say the words loop-the-loop to me again I will immediately break up with you"

The threat was diminished slightly by the weak smile on the blondes lips as he continued to cuddle up to the other man. Reno's grin froze in place and he suddenly appeared nervous making Clouds own smile slip away in confusion.

The redhead licked his lips self consciously "Break up? So...we are together then? Like exclusively? I mean...I know we've been on a few dates but..."

Cloud shot upright to stare at the other man in panic, immediately regretting the decision when his head swam violently and another wave of nausea passed through him. Reno reached out a hand in concern but Cloud batted it away in his distress and clutched his own head until the feeling passed. Then he looked back towards the other man, eyes sad and unsure.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. "I...was I being presumptuous? I just...you and me...I thought...I assumed we were..."

"No!" Reno cried out in panic. Wincing when Cloud flinched away looking devastated.

"I mean yes" He clarified "We are..." Cloud looked up again, eyes hopeful. Reno continued "I want us to be...I just...I wasn't sure if we were there yet and I didn't want you to think I was assuming..."

The blondes frame immediately relaxed "So I can...call you my boyfriend?" He finished timidly.

Reno stared at him dumbstruck. He had never been anyone's boyfriend before. Lover yeah. Fuck-buddy sure. But boyfriend? No one had ever cared enough to want him to be.

No one had ever seemed to want him around enough for that.

Except Rude, but that was a totally platonic thing and the redhead shivered in horror at the thought of being involved with his quiet friend that way. Goddess help him he would have to scrub his brain with bleach to get that image out of his head.

A few seconds ticked past before he remembered he had just been asked a question. Cloud was beginning to look nervous again. "Yeah" He answered finally, a genuine happy smile slipping onto his lips. "I'd really like that"

Clouds grin was wide and relaxed. All previous feelings off illness now a distant memory.

"So" Reno ventured with a cheeky grin "I take it we aren't going on the teacups?"

The scowl he got in return was a weird mix between cute and terrifying. "That's it. You're dumped."

"Hey" Reno defended "You only said I couldn't say Loop-the-loop "

The Turk slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes dancing with laughter as he sniggered uncontrollably. "oops"

Cloud threw one last glare at the other man and then jokingly stormed away heading immediately towards the snack stand. Reno chased after him laughing as the blonde continued to ignore him. The redhead hovered around him pleading and making apologies. "Come on Cloud. I didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

Two young girls in the queue in front of them turned to glare at the redhead, looking towards Cloud with sympathetic concern. Reno caught sight of their gaze for a moment and couldn't resist the urge to have some fun. "Baby I swear It was just one time, he didn't mean anything to me." The blonde glanced towards him in confusion for a moment before he caught on and his lips twitched in amusement, adopting a look of anger.

"One time? You said that last time!"

Reno fought to keep the grin off his face as they continued the game, the two girls looking angrier by the moment.

"It meant nothing I swear. I was drunk and you know how I get. Remember that time at Cherries when I dragged you into the bathroom and did that thing you had been begging me to do for weeks?" The girls looked scandalised as Cloud struggled not to laugh "I just get so worked up and I want to please everyone!" Reno continued.

"Well you certainly pleased _him_." Cloud sneered flicking his hair the way he had seen Genesis do when he was irritated with someone.

"I said I was sorry. It will never happen again I promise. Please forgive me?"

"I just can't" Cloud told him, somehow managing to place an order for a stick of candyfloss without breaking character. The girls had already got their order but were hovering nearby, clearly listening in. "If it was anyone else maybe I could look past it but... _my brother?_! How could you?!"

The girls jaws dropped in horror and their glares towards Reno intensified.

"Oh you poor thing" one of them hurried forwards, pulling Cloud into a hug as the blonde pretended to cry into her shoulder. She shot a look of disgust at the redhead. "Trust me. You can do so much better honey"

"Hey" Reno defended "In my defence his brother is really sexy."

The girl not hugging Cloud looked ready to slap him and the Turk backed away as she stepped towards him.

Cloud fake-sobbed harder clinging to the girl as she began to pet his hair.

Reno snorted as he saw the blonde discretely take a bite of his candyfloss over the girls shoulder as both young women were busy beating him, hissing angrily about cheaters and jerks.

"Tell you what" he said. "Just give me one more chance ok? Just one more"

"I can't" Cloud wailed "My heart can't take it anymore."

The girls both crowded around the blonde shushing him and offering comfort as Reno fell to his knees. Hands clasped in front of him, begging.

"Just one more chance. I'll..." He grimaced as if preparing himself "I'll wear the clown costume ok? I still don't understand why you would be turned on by that but I'll do it. Shoes, nose, even the wig"

Cloud was nearly shaking with repressed laughter as the girls pulled back slightly looking confused and a bit traumatised. He pulled away fully and turned towards Reno, lip quivering.

"Even the flower?"

"Yeah baby...even the flower. Though I'm sure it's not meant to be worn there and that's not what it's meant to squirt"

Twin squeaks of horror were heard from the girls as Cloud threw himself towards the redhead insisting that all was forgiven slamming their lips together.

By the time they pulled apart their audience had run away in horror and both men broke down laughing at their own antics.

"Clown?" Cloud asked, still chucking happily.

"I couldn't think of anything else" Reno admitted, stealing a bite of the sugary treat in his companions hand.

Deciding to forgo any more rides for the sake of the unfortunate Cadet the two men instead turned their attention to the prize games with Reno quickly becoming frustrated as his obviously perfect aim still failed to knock the targets down three out of four times.

"What the hell is this yo?" he argued with the poor kid manning the stall. "I clearly hit that!"

A brief argument followed as Cloud laughed from the sidelines. "Maybe next time we come you should wear your suit" he suggested. "They might think twice about scamming you then?" The kids eyes widened for a moment as he caught on to the hint and tried to decide if he believed it.

Reno grinned and pulled out his Turk security pass flashing it smugly in front of the now terrified boys face.

As they walked away with three giant teddy bears Reno made Cloud promise he would never tell Rude that he had abused his position as a Turk to get stuffed toys.

Cloud laughed and swore that his secret was safe.

In retrospect the amusement park wasn't his best date idea but it had all worked out wonderfully in the end.

...

"Catch"

Tifa squealed with delight as Cloud flung the giant teddy bear towards her and hugged it happily.

A soft unfamiliar chuckle met her ears and the brown eyed girl looked up to see a slim redhead stood beside her friend. "Oh hello"

She jumped to her feet smiling brightly and skipped over to the two men. "Tifa, may I finally introduce you to my boyfriend Reno" The blonde smiled softly at the word _boyfriend_ and the young woman cooed happily.

"Pleased to meet you" the redhead told her offering his hand.

"Oh, you are just too cute" Tifa squealed, ignoring the hand and instead wrapping him in a hug. "I am so happy to finally meet you!"

Cloud snorted at the half terrified look on Reno's face as he hesitantly returned the embrace. "You too" He responded.

"So..." Tifa gushed shooing Cloud towards the kitchen with the instruction to make them some drinks and pulling Reno to sit beside her in the living room. "...tell me _everything_ about yourself! How old are you? How are things going with Cloud? Is that your natural hair colour? I will hunt you down if you hurt him. Where did you get that T-shirt? it is so cute!"

Reno blinked, not quite sure if he had heard that right but the girl just carried on chatting away happily as Cloud returned with the drinks.

Cloud chuckled under his breath as Reno glanced towards him and mouthed 'help me'.

Zack's arrival didn't help matters as he joined the brown haired girl in intimidating their friends new lover but at least with him there Cloud had the mercy to not leave Reno alone with them.

When the Turk finally made his escape he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend with an evil glint in his green eyes "So wana come to my place tomorrow and hang out with me and Rude?"

Clouds hand rose to his throat nervously, remembering his last meeting he had had with his lovers overprotective partner, then he thought back over the last hour the Turk had just sat through with Clouds friends. The blonde knew he had been asking a lot when he invited his former husband to come back to Zack's place with him, but he really did want everyone to eventually be friends with the Turk. Maybe not best friends but he was hoping they could at least get along. Reno had been very accommodating and handled the awkward meeting admirably.

"Sure" Cloud grinned. "Sounds great"

Reno smiled happily. "See you tomorrow then." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on pink lips before turning towards the elevators with his teddy bear tucked under one arm and heading back to his own floor.

Cloud watched him go with a dopy loved up grin that was still in place when he turned back into the apartment. Tifa cooed at him again, hugging both her own bear and Clouds to her chest and grinning over to top of their heads.

"I told you to go easy on him" Cloud reprimanded them playfully.

Zack snorted. "I didn't throw him out did I?"

"I counted three threats in a single sentence at one point"

The two dark haired menaces both giggled together. "We were just testing his commitment"

"and what's the verdict?" The blonde asked.

"He clearly cares about you" Zack admitted with a sigh. "I still believe firmly that you can do better but...you could also do worse. He's not as bad as I originally thought"

Cloud gasped dramatically "Oh Zack is that approval I hear?"

The SOLDIER snorted again in amusement "Just don't expect me to be nice to the guy on a regular basis. I can only do so much"

They all laughed.

"Well..." Tifa said "I liked him, so now that I've tormented him once I can promise to be nice from now on"

"Traitor" Zack muttered.

Tifa threw Clouds teddy bear at him and the two young adults soon descended into a mock battle between the stuffed toys until Cloud snatched his away for its own safety.

Seeing the matching pouts on his friends lips sent a rush of remorse through the future hero. They had taken to each other so well. Both kind and good natured and both utterly devoted to Cloud.

There was no way they weren't going to be instant friends.

A part of him still longed for his other world. For the future and family he had left behind; but seeing his two best friends together was something he could never un-wish, it felt right. It was moments like this that made this whole situation easier to accept. That made his future memories fade into the background.

Cloud stood for a moment staring down at them, his arms wrapped tightly around the bear, blue eyes prickling with tears.

"I love you guys. You know that right?"

Within a second he was seated between them, sandwiched in a twin hug. "Of course we know that. We love you too." Tifa told him as Zack nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "What's brought this on?"

The blonde felt Zack's hand squeeze his own in comfort, the young man obviously understanding more of the situation than Tifa did and trying to discreetly show his support. "I'm just so happy" Cloud told her, trying to force a smile as emotions overwhelmed him.

"I'm so glad you two are my friends"

They hugged him closer both taking turns rocking him and petting his hair. It felt a little like he was being treated like a child but Cloud couldn't find the will to protest so just let it happen, Taking comfort in their dual presence.

"So Cloud.." Tifa asked when he had calmed down "...how did your date go?"

Cloud groaned in embarrassment as he was forced to admit he had thrown up, earning him uproarious laughter from both his friends.

"I take it back" He said after ten whole minuets of watching them roll around on the floor together in fits of giggles "I hate you guys"

His smile said otherwise.


	33. Chapter 33

Not many people could look intimidating with an oversized stuffed bear sat next to them but Rude was managing it quite well Cloud reflected from his seat opposite the Turk.

He was already regretting agreeing to this, especially as he knew Reno was loving it.

 _Stupid redheaded git. Why did I even marry him?_

 _ **Because you loved him**_ the younger part of his brain supplied with an internal grin. Despite typically being the more vulnerable of the two, it was his younger self that was enjoying this the most. Probably because it was that part that was still giddy with new love.

 _Shut up_. His older self snapped back.

Reno had left a few minutes ago to fetch the take out from a delivery guy waiting down in the lobby leaving the two men alone together for the first time since Rude had interrogated Cloud about his intentions with the redhead.

"So.." Rude began, voice low and level "Reno seems happy"

It was a statement that held a tone of warning. A very clear message of 'it better stay that way'

Even though the sunglasses Cloud was certain the man was staring intently at him, probably not even blinking. It was part of his act. All meant to intimidate the little blonde even now.

Cloud wasn't going to let it get to him.

He sat up straighter then deliberately relaxed his body until he was practically lounging in his seat. He wasn't scared and he wanted Rude to know it. Eyes never leaving the other man's face Cloud smiled with half feigned innocence. "Glad to hear it"

"How's your side?"

The reminder of the punch to the gut the Turk had given him was another thinly veiled warning and one that was enough to send a twinge of pain through Clouds stomach just at the memory. Outwardly he didn't let it show. He hadn't cared all that much at the time, he certainly didn't care now. "All good man"

He took a sip of his drink and relaxed even more, even daring to take his eyes away from Rude and glanced around the room casually.

Cloud could sense the Turks frustration.

"If you hurt him you'll regret it"

Hu, looks like Rude's patience had run out sooner than expected.

Probably because Reno would be back soon Cloud reflected.

The Cadet didn't even flinch, just continued to look around the room calmly, eyes inspecting the new TV the younger Turk had just purchased. It looked ancient to Cloud. Bulky and with a grainy picture quality, but Reno had proudly informed him it was cutting edge technology, state of the art and the blonde had of course complimented him on the purchase with all the enthusiasm that his actual sixteen year old self would have had.

"Yeah.." He drawled, only half watching the Turk who had just threatened him "I got that"

Rude shifted forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees, shortening the distance between them just enough to be intimidating, placing his full attention on the blonde. Cloud knew if Rude reached out a hand now he could grab hold of him faster than the Cadet could move away.

With deliberate calm Cloud took another sip of his drink.

"I mean it" Rude growled.

"Yep" Cloud replied. "Totally got it"

"You.."

Clouds own patience reached its end "Will you fucking quit it already?"

Rude froze in shock and Cloud took the opportunity to hit back eyes focused back on the others face "I know for a fact that you told Reno to give me a chance to why are you doing this now? I like him Rude. I've already told you that and I can only assume that you believed me because here we are. I don't know what you're trying here but you're wasting your time ok?"

Whether it was Ok or not Cloud didn't give the Turk time to reply, simply continued on letting his frustrations be known.

"The overprotective big brother thing is adorably believe me it is, and I really do get it _'I hurt him you'll hurt me'._ Message received ok? Loud and fucking clear, but I like him. I'm not going to hurt him. Not if I can help it.

Rude's stance softened slightly as Cloud ploughed ahead "This right here isn't about me and Reno. It's about me and you and at the end of tonight we are either going to get along or we aren't. I for one would like us to be friends."Rude raised a questioning eyebrow but still didn't interrupt "If you don't want that then it's your call but I know Reno wants us to get along too and it will hurt him if we don't."

The wry smile the blonde wore reflected the irony of his next words "and at the risk of sounding like an echo, you hurt him and you will fucking regret it ok? So play nice Turk"

Rude blinked at the Cadet in shock. That had not gone the way he expected.

Who the fuck was this kid?

He didn't have time to dwell on it before the sound of a key in the door signalled Reno's return with the food.

"Hey, can I get some help over here yo?"

Cloud was on his feet quicker than Rude who dropped back down into his seat when he realised his assistance wasn't going to be needed. Grabbing a can of beer from the dining table as he passed Cloud tossed it back towards the Turn with a wink. "Relax man. I've got this"

Rude let himself settle down and cracked the beer open, taking a swig and listening to the other two moving about in the kitchen, dishing the food onto plates. There was something about Cloud he couldn't put his finger on, something that just didn't fit, but despite that he couldn't help but admit, he kind of liked this kid. He was fearless for one, and sharp.

"So.." Reno grinned happily as they all finally settled down with their food "What did you two talk about when I was gone?"

"Oh nothing" Cloud smirked before Rude could reply "Rude was just telling me about all the trouble you get him into out on missions"

"Hey" Reno protested, turning on his partner with a glare. "I'm not that bad Yo"

Rude froze for a moment, slightly perturbed to have been suddenly dropped in it when over Reno's shoulder he caught sight of Clouds grin and felt his own lips twitch in amusement "Not that bad? Strife just last week he got me thrown in a river, set on fire and slapped by a crazy woman with a fish all in one day and I lost two separate pairs of shades within ten minutes of each other."

Reno buried his face in his hands as Cloud threw his head back and laughed "Oh I haven't heard this one"

"That was not my fault Yo!"

Rude grinned wider accepting a new can of beer from the blonde as he tossed it over and ignoring his partners protests "Well it started when he decided we should stop for snacks whilst chasing a mark..."

As Cloud leaned forward eager to heat more Reno groaned and wondered how he had ended up being the one everyone ganged up on once more. It was supposed to be Clouds turn!

Although he had to admit, it was nice to see these two getting along.

* * *

I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this. Sooooo sorry. :( Sorry it's so short too.


	34. Chapter 34

SOLDIERS are strong. SOLDIERS are fast. SOLDIERS are fearless and infallible. When faced with danger they will charge towards it head on with all the skill and power they are famed for.

SOLDIERS do not run, and they do not hide.

So if for some unknown reason a SOLDIER should suddenly duck and take cover, with a look of absolute terror plastered on his face. The sensible thing for anyone in close vicinity of that SOLDIER to do, is immediately follow his example.

...

 _(Angry whispers)_

 **Genesis:** Ouch, Zack get your foot off my back.

 **Zack:** Sorry Gen, I would if Cloud wasn't laying on my legs.

 **Sephiroth:** Whoever is on my hair get off now.

 **Cloud:** Sorry.

 **Zack:** Damn it Spike.

 **Cloud:** It's not my fault. You pulled me down!

 **Zack:** I had to. You didn't duck quick enough!

 **Cloud:** Duck what? I didn't even see anything!

 **Zack:** Well that's because you're not enhanced anymore you weren't fast enough to see... wait, hold on...me neither. Genesis... what the fuck are we hiding from?

 **Genesis:** I don't know. I was following Sephiroth.

 **Sephiroth:** Don't blame me, I was following Angeal.

 **Zack:** ...Geal?

Four sets of eyes turned towards the largest member of their group where he lay huddled in a ball behind the row of oversized flower pots in the lobby of the Shinra office building. His companions piled next to him where they had hurriedly followed the panic stricken SOLDIER in his sudden and seemingly unprompted dive for cover.

From their position on the floor the four men watched as Angeal craned his neck to peer through the branches of a bamboo plant, carefully watching the progress of two men in standard Shinra military uniforms who had just entered the lobby and were calmly making their way across to the lifts.

With a faint ding the compartments doors slid shut, a flashing number displayed above showing the devices accent up into the building, its two passengers safely inside.

The dark haired SOLDIER stood up content that the danger had passed. His four companions exchanged confused glances before picking themselves up and following him back out from behind the plant pots.

"What the fuck was that about?" Genesis demanded, foregoing his usual more refined manner of speaking.

"Nothing" Angeal muttered refusing to meet anyone's eye. Without another word the Commander strode across the lobby and into the staircase where he proceeded to run all the way up to his apartment on level 55.

...

The tension at dinner that evening was palpable. Technically Sephiroth and Genesis hadn't actually been invited over tonight but they refused to leave until they got answers.

"They were Colonel Frank Western and Lieutenant Andrew Church" Sephiroth informed them all in a whisper when Angeal went into the kitchen to collect something. "They are stationed at the Junon base and are here for a week-long visit" He had looked up the identities of the two mysterious SOLDIERS at the first opportunity and everyone was eager to know what he had learned.

"Yeah but why were we hiding from them?" Genesis asked with a huff not even bothering to lower his voice. The rest of the group glared at him.

Angeals deep baritone shocked the assembled party out of their conversation as he appeared suddenly out of the kitchen again. It really was amazing how stealthy a SOLDIER could be when he wanted to; even one Angeals size. "We were hiding because I didn't want Lieutenant Church to see me"

"Why not?" Zack asked gently seeing the uncharacteristic sadness in his lovers eyes.

"Because..." Angeal paused for a moment, teeth worrying his bottom lip in frustration wondering if he really wanted to tell this story and thanking the goddess that Tifa wasn't here tonight, instead she was spending an evening with a group of women from one of the admin departments whom she'd recently befriended. If he was going to recount this tale he certainly didn't want such a sweet young woman present for it. His mother had raised him a gentleman after all.

A deep anguished sigh fled the large SOLDIER followed by a heavy thud as he dropped down into a seat "Because..." he began

...

A seventeen year old Angeal Hewley wrung his hands nervously...this was it.

For weeks he had been pining...longing...lusting...drooling over his superior officer.

It was pathetic really but he didn't care. He was young and energetic and unbearably horny and Captain Church was just so fucking hot he couldn't deal with it! Now yesterday he had received the most amazing and nerve-wracking news of his young life. The Captain had been assigned as his mentor for the level three SOLDIER assessments.

Which essentially meant they would be spending the next three days trekking through the Ancient forest together...alone. They had arrived at the first checkpoint an hour ago and set up camp. The fire was lit and they had both eaten, they wouldn't move again until sunset.

This. Was. It.

Angeal was going to scratch this itch once and for all.

The Captain liked him. He was almost completely, totally, 70% sure of it.

If he didn't then this would be fucking humiliating but with the boner he had been sporting for the last few weeks Angeal was ready to risk it. Nothing ventured nothing gained after all.

He was going to take a chance.

He was going to seduce this man if it was the last thing he did.

Angeal took a deep breath trying to remember how Genesis acted when he was trying to be alluring either to catch the attention of a genuine conquest or when he was tormenting Angeal or Sephiroth just to see them blush. He tried to recall the way the redhead twisted and pouted and the way he fluttered his eyelashes. Tried to remember the way he would lower his voice to a breathy whisper and say the most tantalising, teasing things.

"Do you want to have sex!?"

Captain Church looked up from across the fire with wide shocked eyes and Angeal slapped his hand over his mouth in horror. The words had burst out in a sharp croaking gush without his permission and the poor teen would pay every gil in his bank account to take them back.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He was a disaster.

He was an idiot.

He had just totally humilli...

"Yeah alright"

..wait what?

His confusion must have shown because the Captain smirked and leaned back on his elbows, body stretched languorously across the forest floor in a far better mirror of Genesis's sexy pose than Angeal could ever hope to produce. "Come on then kid. You want some? I'm game. Come get it."

It couldn't be that easy? Could it?

The dark haired teen didn't waste any time dwelling on it. He was across the small camp in a moment and latched onto his superiors lips, youthful eagerness driving away any previous embarrassment.

The older man laughed and pulled him closer, immediately finding purchase on the teens hips and grinding their groins together; both of them gasping in pleasure as hardened bulges rubbed together through the fabric of their uniforms.

Hands slid beneath clothing, both of them exploring what was on offer and Angeal let himself be pulled along in the euphoria. That is until he felt fingers slipping down the back of his briefs and fingers gliding firmly over his hole. The young man jerked in surprise. Almost yanking away from the Captains hold. The older man frowned at him in confusion.

"What's wrong kid?"

Angeal swallowed nervously. "Nothing I ...um..."

"What? This your first time?"

"No...um...well yes... but that's not what I...um...that's not why" He blushed furiously trying to find a way to explain himself and wondering if he should just bail out now. This whole thing was so stupid. Why hadn't he thought this through? Church was his superior officer...of course he would want to do it.. _.that_ way.

It took a moment but the Captain finally caught on to the young man's stuttered meaning "You were expecting to top?"

The dark haired teen nodded once, his blush damn near setting his face on fire. _He was so stupid!_

"I'm sorry. I just...we can... I can do it the other way if that's..."

"Nah. That's fine." Church laughed with another smirk "I haven't been fucked in a while. Have at."

The teens eyes widened in shock once again as the Captain quickly wriggled out of his remaining clothes and spread his legs wide to make room for Angeal, offering his body over without a second word on the matter. The young man couldn't believe his luck.

To nervous and excited to do anything else the young SOLDIER followed his superiors instructions on preparing him, stretching his body out as gently and thoroughly as he could, readying it for what was to come.

Finally Angeal was lining himself up.

He pushed inside and felt his breath catch at the unbelievable bliss that met him there. He felt the Captain clench and unclench around him, his hips shifting to test the movement just a bit as he waited for the teen to begin. Angeal pulled out, then let instinct take over, sliding back in.

He felt the joyous spark of pleasure rush through him, from top to toe as he thrust once...

...twice...

...t..th...thr..ee times...

...and then it was over.

Angeal came back to the world of the living with a feeling of contentment and peace to find that he was still buried inside the Captains body. As the post orgasmic haze faded the unfortunate teen was able to observe the way the other man was laying calmly under him, fingers tapping a tune on the dirt of the forest floor, eyes lazily gazing up at the sky and not even paying attention to the boy on top of him...and never in his life had he felt more like a boy than in that moment.

Eyes flicked towards his as the older man realised he was back again and with another smirk Captain Church lifted his hand from the ground and brought it up to gently pat Angeal on the shoulder. "Nice job Champ. Real ace work"

...

Back in his living room Angeal buried his face in his hands and did his best to avoid looking at any of his friends as his tale came to an end. "I finally managed to pull out and gave him a miserable attempt at a blowjob until he finally pulled me away and finished himself off. It was the most humiliating moment of my life and to this day he still calls me Champ."

Genesis stared at his friend in unabashed horror. "Angeal...why the fuck am I only just hearing this story!?" The redhead ignored the multiple glares he received as a grin spread over his face.

Angeal groaned and continued to hide his face even as Zack attempted to pull his hands away. the young teen doing his best to wrap him in a hug. "That guy sounds like a Jerk"

Sephiroth and Cloud nodded their agreement.

"I made a fool of myself" Angeal muttered.

Zack shifted closer, voice soft and doing his best to comfort his stricken lover.

"Geal everyone sucks their first time. I mean...not literally sucks...although they might...and you did...suck...figuratively and literally..."

"That's it Fair, keep digging" Genesis snorted "You're doing great"

The young man glared at the redhead and turned back to his still visibly upset lover.

"What I mean is no one starts off as a pro...and believe me you are a total pro!"

A number of badly concealed laughs sounded about the room and even Angeals lips twitched upwards a little at the compliment. Zack saw that he was making progress and tried to think of something else to say when inspiration struck.

"You wana hear how my first time went?" Angeal met his eyes with a surprised look and Gensis and Cloud both shouted "YES" with childlike excitement.

"It didn't." Zack admitted with a grimace. At their questioning looks he carried on. "I started giggling a few minutes in and had to just stop...the guy glared at me like I was a total idiot and I just couldn't stop laughing. It was awful."

Laughter spread around the room as the image settled into everyone's minds and they were all happy to see even Angeals mood pick up a bit.

Genseis snorted. "Trust you pup."

Zack turned towards him with a half hearted glare. "Oh I suppose your first time went better?'

Genesis shrugged in a non committal way "I bottomed my first time" He admitted. "I didn't have to worry about keeping it up."

Another round of laugher picked up and there were a few nods of agreement.

"Well..." said Cloud cutting in with a sigh "You all saw my first time. At least in this timeline."

They all winced at the reminder.

"And in the other time?" Angeal queried.

Now Cloud looked a little nervous. "Promise not to be to laugh?"

"Did you hear my story?" Angeal deadpanned gesturing for the blonde to go on.

Cloud took a breath. "In the first timeline I sort of...paid for my cherry to be popped."

Several sets of eyebrows shot up at this admission.

Zack's jaw was practically on the ground "Paid? Like a prostitute?"

"Not like one Zack. A prostitute."

"But...why?"

Cloud ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture half wishing he hadn't spoken.

"Because I was young and self conscious surrounded by classmates who were all talking about virginity like it was either a curse or a joke. I wanted it over and done with and those same classmates were telling me daily that I was an ugly little freak that no one would touch unless they were paid to. So I paid someone."

"Oh Cloud."

"It was a long time ago Zack. I'm not that kid anymore."

The blonde still found himself wrapped in his friends arms in a desperate hug a moment later though. Angeal sat back, in a far calmer state now even if his lover had just abandoned him in favour of his friend.

An aura of awkward silence settle over them for a moment until Sephiroth broke it with his own admission.

"I lost mine in a bet."

Attention affectively drawn away from Cloud the whole room turned towards Sephiroth in shock.

"You what?" Genesis asked, scandalised.

"I lost my virginity in a bet." Sephiroth repeated calmly.

"What do you mean you lost it in a bet?" the redhead screeched.

"I mean I entered into a bet and that was the forfeit the other person requested if they won, which they did."

"Who was the other person?"

Sephiroth swallowed nervously, knowing the answer was not going to be well received.

"Tseng."

"What!?" Now even Angeal looked horrified.

Sephiroth tried his best to explain. "We entered into a lot of wagers at the time. You recall that as teenagers we had a rather intense rivalry?"

"Yes I remember." Genesis snapped "You hated each other! You can't tell me you actually gave you innocence to that...that...prick!"

Sephiroth snorted both at the description of Tseng and the notion of his innocence. Raised as a weapon he couldn't recall ever feeling innocent.

"It didn't seem all that important at the time." Still didn't in fact, sex was just sex, although truth be told his teenage self had known exactly who he would have rather given himself to. Green eyes shifted to the larger SOLDIER for a moment then flicked away, settling instead on the safer image of Genesis looking angry and disgusted. Before the Red Commander could express his horror further Zack cut in.

"What was the bet?"

"I can't remember."

That was true. He thinks it may have been whose team would win in a training exercise. Something like that.

Angeals face softened after the shock had passed and Sephiroth's eyes flicked across once more, unable to stop himself. There was no judgement there. Just gentle kind understanding. It was no wonder he had loved this man so long.

"What would you have got if you had won?" The dark haired man asked.

Sephiroth blinked, returning his attention to Genesis, too afraid to look at his other friend.

"I don't remember that either."

That was a lie. He knew exactly what he had been risking his virtue for.

Tseng had offered to switch patrol shifts with him.

Now most people would think that was a pretty lousy offer considering what was at stake on the other side but Tseng knew his opponent, far better than Sephiroth would have liked. He also knew that at the time Sephiroth usually had patrol duty, Genesis had matteria training and Angeal had a free period, which meant that if the silver haired teen was able to switch patrols he could have two whole hours alone with Angeal three times a week.

Six hours a week with his secret crush all to himself. Without Genesis there to remind him what he couldn't have.

Worth literally betting his ass for?

Apparently so.

So Tseng had proposed the bet and after a far too brief consideration of the terms Sephiroth had accepted.

Knowing that he would not be getting his extra time with Angeal had been a far harsher loss than realising that the first person he would be sharing his body with was Tseng.

All in all the act itself had been reasonable. He had since had better, but then again he had also had worse.

At worst he could say it was...functional. There was no emotional connection between them or even the most basic level of desire. Although both reached climax neither young man particularly enjoyed themselves.

It wasn't about that. It was a prize. A show of victory. Just one boy trying to gain an upper hand on another in the most primal way possible.

Silence descended again until finally Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Well there you go" He chirped with a forced smile. "Everyone's first time sucks."

"Mine didn't" Genesis reminded him with a smirk. The pillow hit the redheaded SOLDIER square in the face and normality was restored.

...

Two days later Angeal watched in silent amusement as Lieutenant Andrew Church flailed about on the canteen floor clutching his throat and gasping for air. Apparently someone had spiked his coffee with extra hot, hot sauce.

The dark haired Commander looked towards the other side of his own table where Zackary was sat sipping his own perfectly safe cup of tea, a look of absolute innocence on his young face.

"What?" The teen asked, voice calm, betraying nothing.

Angeal just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all"


	35. Chapter 35

"Open your mouth."

Sephiroth obeyed, eyes shut tight behind the blindfold. Placing his absolute trust in the gentle presence beside him as his lips wrapped around the fork; an explosion of sweet erupting on his tongue.

"Wow" he mumbled, bliss spreading right down to his toes. "That is so good"

Tifa's giggle sparkled through the air. "Can you taste the vanilla? I wasn't sure if I used enough."

"It's perfect. Just the right amount"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, definitely"

Sephiroth heard her give a satisfied hum before the smell of chocolate suddenly bloomed in front of him and without being told the silver SOLDIER opened his mouth once again, ready to receive the second sample.

Being asked to taste test as selection of cakes and other deserts for Tifa's shop had been a wonderful surprise. The young woman had shown up just that morning to request his assistance and if he had to cancel a few meetings and a training session to be here well...she didn't need to know that.

The blindfold had been his idea. He told her it was so he could focus entirely on the taste and give the most accurate possible review. Tifa had laughed at the idea but eventually agreed to go along with it although she found the whole thing a little silly.

In truth there were a number of reasons he suggested it.

Firstly he didn't want to freak the girl out by staring at her eyes to much. Those warm chocolate orbs had been haunting his dreams lately, he needed to focus on something else to keep himself from drowning in them and a selection of delicious sweets seemed like an Ideal distraction.

Secondly he really did want to focus on the taste and give the best possible feedback. He was determined to help her succeed. Determined to see the smile on that kind face grow wider every day and if it was directed at him now and then, then all the better

Thirdly, and no force in this world would compel him to admit this out loud, especially to her, he may sort of, possibly, kind of have a little bit of a feeding kink. So having a pretty girl feeding forkfuls of delicious homemade cake into his mouth whilst he sat blindfolded in his living room? Probably one of the best moments of his life.

Thank the goddess for SOLDIER metabolism, if this was what his future had in store he would be at serious risk of weight gain without it.

"Oh fuck that's delicious"

Laughter swept through the room as he sputtered in horror after realising what he had just said.

"Don't worry" Tifa grinned reaching for the next plate "I don't give a shit if you swear. Now say ahhh"

"Ahhh"

Best. Day. Ever.

...

"Open your mouth."

Reno obeyed, eyes shut tight behind the blindfold. Placing his absolute trust in the gentle presence beside him as his lips wrapped around the other man both of them groaning in bliss.

Giving up control wasn't easy for him. Never had been. For as long as he had been old enough to survive on his own his whole life had been carefully structured and executed just the way he wanted it. Cloud had been an unexpected diversion.

Something exciting and terrifying.

Something he wanted in a way he had never wanted anything before.

That first night they had spent together Cloud had trusted Reno. Given himself over to him. A charming stranger whispering sweet nothings and promising to treat him well. Pretty lies.

Reno had abused that trust spectacularly.

The blindfold had been his idea.

His way of making amends for his past behaviour. A way of showing that he could be trusted.

That he could trust.

Cloud wasn't like him.

He wouldn't take advantage like Reno had. He wouldn't take more than he was offered.

That was why Reno was here. Offering everything.

Soft fingers threaded themselves through his hair as the other man set a slow easy rhythm. Reno let his body relax and allowed the other man to guide him, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. Feeling safe.

He hummed in satisfaction when Cloud gently massaged behind his ears feeling pleased with himself as the blonde Cadet gasped in pleasure.

"Oh fuck that's good"

Reno hummed again and pushed forward to increase the pace.

"So good"

Fingers tightened in his red hair, wrapping the threads around and around not pulling, just holding, guiding. Reno let it happen, happy to give everything, happy to trust.

So. Fucking. Good.


	36. Chapter 36

Sephiroth wasn't a man who scared easily.

He was built to be a weapon. Everything about him specially adapted for battle. A SOLDIER of the highest calibre. A warrior to his very core.

He had stared into the eyes of many enemies. Seen them filled with rage and hatred aimed right at him.

He had fought day and night on battlefields soaked in blood and fire.

He had stood head to head against men and monsters alike and never so much as flinched.

But sat in his own living room, a pair of soft blue eyes regarding him calmly, the Demon of Wutai couldn't help but feel abnormally nervous. _Was it warm in here?_ He resisted the urge to tug at his collar, feeling regretful that he had chosen to wear a shirt today instead of his usual open chest uniform.

"So..." Cloud began. Voice just as calm as his posture as he reclined lazily in the armchair somehow effortlessly tinged with danger. "...what exactly is going on with you and Tifa?"

Sephiroth swallowed past the knot in his throat.

"She's a lovely girl" He said, trying to remain neutral.

"I know she is" Cloud responded with a half smile. Everything about him still far too calm. "My question was ...what is going on between you and her"

The silverette bit his lip "We're...friends?" _Why did that come out as a question? What was wrong with him today?_

"Friends?" Cloud repeated slowly. Calmly. "That all?"

"I...um...she's nice."

"Once again...I know that"

"I like her"

"How much?"

 _It was definitely warm in here. Should not have worn the shirt. Maybe he could open the window or something?_

"I...um..." _How much? How much? How much was too much? Should he be honest. By this point he was falling hard. Should he say so? She was everything he ever wanted. Would that sound creepy? Maybe it was too soon?_ _He was only just getting over Angeal after all. Though Cloud didn't know that._

Cloud was looking at him. _He should answer. Why wasn't he speaking?_

"I...um.." He needed to stop saying that.

"You know what?" Cloud cut in "Don't answer. Just listen."

Sephiroth licked his lips and nodded. Half relieved, half bricking it.

"Ok..." Cloud smiled "Lets clarify, at this point in time I am smaller than you, weaker than you, and have far fewer resources at my disposal than you have at yours."

After a brief pause Sephiroth nodded again, verifying what he had just heard however awkward the whole thing was.

Cloud continued to smile, clearly not bothered in the least "There is however one thing I do have over you...one thing I have in abundance." Another nod.

"I have experience" Cloud finished. "Decades of it. I know things. Dangerous things." Sephiroth stared at the blonde in silence as Cloud continued "So I want you to know, if you ever hurt my friend..." Nod

"...It won't matter how far you run..." Nod

"...or how well you hide..." Nod

"...I will hunt you down..." Gulp

"...I will fuck you up"

The General gulped again his heart thudding painfuly. Give him the armies of Wutai any day, anything over those deadly calm sky blue orbs.

"Understood"

...

Cloud stepped into the Angeal's apartment with a swagger in his step to find himself pined with an intense stare.

"Was that necessary?" Zack asked. His eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" Cloud blinked, feigning innocence.

"You already knew he was into Tifa. You were cool with it. Did you really have to...you know...that?"

Cloud snorted, eyes it up with amusement. Having Zack listen in on his interrogation via the mobile hidden in his pocket had been a genius idea. It served no practical purpose of course, but it was funny.

"She's my oldest friend Zack, practically my sister so yes, yes I did. Partly for her sake and partly because being able to make Sephiroth squirm when I'm 5 foot 5 of unenhanced nothing makes me feel all tingly inside in a way I'm not even going to pretend to be ashamed of"

Zack stared at his friend in silence for a moment before bringing the beer he was holding to his lips and taking a long swig. Dropping the bottle down again the young man licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Well...ok then"

* * *

I'm kind of falling down a Sephiroth/Tifa tangent at the moment but I promise Cloud/Reno will be back on track soon. I will try to make the chapters longer again too.


End file.
